Serenity
by Rian Cena
Summary: Constantine is Chris Irvine's sister. She's new trainer at RAW and she's pregnant... OC, Dave Batista, Amy Dumas, Randy Orton, AJ Styles, etc...
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story and my mother tongue isn't English, so if there's sentences which make no sense, I'm sorry! Oh, and be gentle..._

_I don't own anyone except Constantine._

**Prologue**

My name is Constantine Irvine. I and my brother both work in WWE, in Raw; my brother, who is known in RAW as Chris Jericho is one of the superstars. I in the other hand work behind the curtains as a trainer. I started my job a week before Wrestlemania XX.

Just before I started working I found out that I was pregnant for my ex boyfriend, who had cheated me continously. I had told about that to Vince McMahon and General Manager for RAW, Eric Bischoff. They both had said that I could work as long as I felt cabable and then I would take my maternity leave.

My brother was excited when he heard that he would become uncle, although he did doubt that should I start my work before I was due. I had him convinced and so I stated my work in RAW.


	2. Chapter 2

_I made some changes in chapter layout, but the story is still the same._

_I own only Constantine, others belong to McMahon family._

**Chapter 1**

RAWs show was in Detroit on that evening. When I had arrived I spoke with Eric Bischoff and he had shown the room where I would work on that night, I decided to go to look for my brother.

I had taken few steps, when I saw a smallish blond woman in front, I recognised her as Trish Stratus, who I knew personally. I knew all RAWs Canadians, I was a Canuck too and my brother had introduced me to all Canadians during a couple of last years. Other wrestlers I knew only by appearance and fame.

"Trish!" I yelled and when she turned, his face lightened.

"Constantine! Chris said that you are coming today. You look amazing." Trish said giving me a hug.

"Thanks. You are stunning as always. Talking about Chris, do you know where he is?" I said to her.

"He is in other of the big lockerrooms, I don't know which one. I can come with you look for him, but first I want to introduce you to divas." Trish took my hand and I followed her to one lockerroom door. Trish opened it and we stepped in.

All who were in room turned to us, when Trish announced.

"Hey girls! This is our new trainer, Constantine Irvine."

She introduced me to the divas and when I was introduced to Amy Dumas, she said smiling.

"So you are Chris' sister. You don't look like him at all, you are much more beautiful."

"I have heard that before. But don't tell to Chris, he has so big thoughts about himself, he **is **the first undisputed champion and everything." I said laughing

Everyone started to laugh and Amy said.

"I like you, you have the sense of humor."

When I was introduced to Victoria, she pointed out.

"Chris has spoken about you, but maybe that's not a surprise, he is such a chatterbox."

"Ah he has? That's not really a surprise, sometimes he just can't shut up, at all."

I answered like it was, my brother liked to talk, that wasn't only acting, sometimes he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah, during the last week he has all the time explained, everyone who just listens, that our new trainer is **his **little sister." Victoria answered.

"And let me guess, no one has been listening him during the few last days." I laughed.

"That's right."

Then Trish took me to the door of the other big lockerroom. She knocked it and soon it was opened.

"Hey Shane. Who's here?" Trish asked from a guy who opened the door.

"People." He answered.

"Ah, I thought there is only asses, like you." She snapped.

"Wait a second." He said and closed the door.

"That guy, who thinks he's funny, but isn't, is Shane Helms." Trish said to me.

Soon the door was opened again and Shane gave us a bow and retreated so that we could get in.

"Be welcomed, honored ladies. We are all properly dressed, so that beauties like you can enter our modest hut."

I bursted to laugh and Trish entered the room rolling her eyes.

I followed her and then I felt, that I was lifted up and pulled against tall, muscular body.

"Constantine, you look amazing." Adam Copeland said at the same time when he had taken me to the big hug.

"Hey Adam. Ahh…could you let go, please. I'm squashing here and I can't see anything but you chest." I said.

"Oih, sorry Con. I forgot." He said letting me go.

Adam knew about my pregnancy. I knew that my brother had told him. I had already earlier thought, that how many of them Chris had told about it. Adam was however only one who had hinted about it, so maybe Chris hadn't spread around that thing, which I was glad about.

"It doesn't mather. Nice to see you again."

Adam turned to others who were on the room and who were all staring at us.

"Okay guys, this is our new trainer, of whom we have heard so much, Constantine Irvine." Adam looked at me. "You brother has driven us to crazy by telling everyone that you are our new trainer."

I nodded smiling, that was my brother, he drove sometimes drove people crazy.

"Okay guys, stop staring, so I can introduce you." Adam said.

"You met Shane just." When I had nodded he continued." Here is other one, who you know for earlier. Jay, stop hiding behind Matt, we can see you from here."

Jay Reso came to me and gave a hug.

"Hey Constantine."

"Hey Jay, what's happened to your hair?" I asked laughter in my voice. Last time when I saw him, he had long hair. I knew that they were short now, but I just wanted to tease him

"Julia forced me to cut them. " He looked little bit sheepish, when he had to confess, that his wife had forced him to cut them short.

"Don't worry, you look much better with hair like that." I comforted him.

Adam introduced me to others as well and then I and Trish went to the other lockerroom, where Adam said that Chris would be.

On our way there we passed a door where stood Evolution. Trish saw me glancing at it and stopped.

"You surely know who are in Evolution?"

When I had nodded, she continued.

"They are the only ones, who have lockerroom of their own. Because you will be working with them too, I have to warn you, that Paul and Randy are quite annoying guys in real life too, you should be quite careful with them. Ric is okay guy. Dave in the other hand… Oh, hey Dave."

Trish looked behind me and when I turned I saw Dave Batistas beautiful eyes looking at me.

"Constantine, this is Dave Batista. Dave, this is our new trainer, Constantine Irvine."

Evolutions unbelievably muscular animal smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you, miss Irvine. Well come to RAW."

"Thank you." I smiled back.

Then Dave got in to their lockerroom and we went on.

Trish knocked to other lockerroom door and Chris Benoit opened it.

"Hey Trish." He greeted and then he saw me.

"Constantine!" He yelled and again I was at tight hug.

"How are you?"

"Hey Chris, I'm alright. Is my brother here?" I answered.

"Yes indeed." He turned and yelled. " Chris, are you dressed?"

I heard my brother yell. "Yeah" and Chis continued.

"Your sister is here."

Chris gave us way and we entered the room.

"Tinnie!" My brother yelled. I walked to him and now it was my turn to hug him tight.

"You came finally. How are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm well, considering that I've been like in burning coals whole day." I answered.

"Hey guys, this is my wonderful sister, our new trainer, Constantine." Chris introduced me to others and then said to me.

"Constantine, I'll introduce these staring guys to you" He gave death glare to others, who were staring me again. I wondered, that couldn't these guys do anything else that stare?

"You know Benoit." Chris said nodding to his direction "There in corner is Shelton Benjamin, then is…"

My brother went throught all who were on the room. Trish had left in the middle, she had to go and get ready for the show.

"Have you already met Evolution?" Chris asked me.

"No, or I have Dave Batista, we saw him just a moment ago and Trish introduced us, but I haven't met others."

"Unfortunately you have to tend them too, so maybe it's best that I'll come with you and we visit their lockerroom."

I nodded and followed my brother out of room. He knocked to Evolutions door and soon Ric Flair came to open it.

"Ric." My brother nodded. "I think you should meet our new trainer. Can we come in?"

"Sure." Ric said and let us in.

I noticed straight away Dave Batista sitting on the bench, he saw me as well and nodded little as a recognation. I saw other two Evolution members, Paul Levesque aka Triple H and Randy Orton. I had dribbled Randy already two years, there is one good looking guy, but Dave Batista is in the other hand little more a man of my taste.

"Guys, this is our new trainer, my sister Constantine. Constantine, Paul Levesque." Chris said nodding to Paul, who gave his hand and I took it.

"Ric Flair." I took his hand as well.

"Randy Orton." Evolutions pretty boy looked me closely and said.

"You look quite young for qualified trainer."

I heard my brother take a deep breath next to me and I could swear that Dave gave him really bad look. Before Chris had time open his mouth I said.

"I am six months older than you. And I graduated with top degree from a good university. I worked for a year as a junior trainer for Toronto Maple Leafs. Do you want to see my diploma and recommendation? I'm sure Mr. McMahon will show them to you if you ask very nicely."

Ric and my brother bursted to laugh and I saw that Daves impression had turned amused. Randy didn't answer anything to this, he only shrugged.

When Chris had managed to stop laughing, he introduced me to the last member of Evolution.

"Tinnie, you told that you have met already, but anyway he who sits there at the bench is Dave Batista."

Dave smiled at me and I nodded him smiling.

"Wow, sis. You will be doing great here! You made Randy first thing speechless!" My brother blurted when we had gotten out of Evolutions lockerroom.

"Well, he just annoyed me with his words." I answered.

"You should be careful with Paul and Randy anyway. Stay away from them always when you don't have to tend them. Those two aren't exactly friends with anyone. Ric is toleratable. Dave in the other hand is totally different comparing to Randy and Paul. He's really nice and proper guy, although he looks scary." My brother adviced.

"Trish said same things." I said.

My brother asked how my pregnancy went and did I have bad morning sickness.

Then he went to get ready for the show and I went back to first aid room, so I could take care of bruises and other things, why wrestlers came to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Evening went well, I gave mostly icepacks and plastered some cuts.

Trish and Chris were waiting me after the show and I got with them to our hotel. When were were driving out of the parking place, Chris asked me.

"Tinnie, have you told Trish about your condition?"

"No, I thought that you would have."

My brother glanced at me through front mirror.

"Condition?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. Maybe it's best to let you know now, it will be visible in few months. I am pregnant." I said.

"Really! Congrats! Chris must be excited!" Trish called glancing at my brother.

"Yeah, he doesn't speak much about anything else that I'll get a boy. Although I thing that it is a girl." I answered and continued. "Trish, you could tell to other divas, it would be good to let them know. I'm sure that Chris will tell the others."

I glanced at my brother amused.

"Are you saying that I gossip?" My brother asked.

"Chris, I love you, you **are **my brother, but sometimes you speak too much. And by the way, you told Adam." I answered.

"But he's only one who knows. Yeah and Jay." Chris said.

"Why am I not suprised? Not to anyone else?" I asked.

"I haven't."

We got to the hotel and checked in. I was alone on my room and actually I was happy about it. I had just unpacked my bag, when there was knock on my door. I thought that it was my brother and went to open it. I noticed that I was watching a muscular chest which was covered by black t-shirt and I lifted my eyes to Dave Batistas face.

"Miss Irvine. I thought to come ask if you have plaster." He said showing his back of the hand, which was bloody.

"Sure, come in. And please, call me Constantine or Con." I said turning from the door.

Dave sat to the couch when I went to get plaster and something with to clean the cuts.

"What happened?" I asked when I returned to the room.

"Randy annoyed me little bit and my hand collided with wall." Dave explained.

When I started to clean his hand, I saw that skin had peeled off quite badly. Then I felt my belly turning around.

"Oh no, not again" I mumbled, jumped up and rushed to the bathroom.

I bent top of the toilet seat and threw up. When my stomach was empty, I flushed my mouth and face with cool water. I stared few seconds to the mirror, when I heard knock on the bathroom door.

"Constantine, are you alright?" Dave asked, he sounded little bit worried.

"I'm okay." I said stepping out of bathroom.

"Are you in right profession, if a little thing like this makes you feel ill." He asked grinning a little.

"This is nothing. You should see me on the mornings, when I have morning sickness…" I closed my mouth, I couldn't believe that I said so, I just hoped he hadn't paid attention to it. It was useless hope.

"Morning sickness? Are you pregnant?" Dave asked surprised.

"Yes, on sixth week." I answered sighing.

"Congratuations." Dave said. "Chris must be really excited."

"Oh yeah. He practically drives me crazy." I answered smiling.

I plastered Daves back of the hand and then he went to his own room.

_Dave hoped, that Constantine didn't notice how upset he was, when she said that she was pregnant. He had liked her from the first seeing and when she had made Randy speechless, he had liked her even more. Dave just wondered, that why father of this child had agreed to that Constantine had come work to RAW, not to mention her brother. _

_When Dave had closed Constantines room door behind, he saw her brother standing nearby on the corridor. _

"_Dave, why you were on my sisters room ?" Chris asked little aloof._

"_I needed plaster." Dave answered showing back of his hand. "Yeah, and congrats. Constantine told me that you will be a uncle."_

"_Thanks." Chris nodded. _

"_How come you and her boyfriend let her to come to work in that condition?" Dave asked about thing what had been pressing his mind._

"_She has perfect ways of convincing. And Dave, what it comes to father of her child, don't mention about him to Constantine. That moron cheated her the whole of their relationship and they broke up before she told that she's pregnant. It was really hard for her." _

I had hardly gotten a breath after Dave had left, when there was knock on my door again. This time it was my brother and I let him in.

"I spoke just a moment ago with AJ. He said he would come to Wrestlemania in weekend and he is waiting to see you again." Chris said when he sat to the couch. .

"Oh, wonderful! I haven't seen him for a while." I said excited.

Allen Jones aka AJ (Styles) is wrestler as well, but he is mainly in lower series. He is one of my brothers best friends and my good friend. He is also one of the funniest guys I know.

We spoke a while and when he left, I watched television for about half an hour, when there was third knock on my door.

After I opened the door Trish and Amy got in.

"Hey Con. We thought to come and chat with you for a while. Chris told that you are here all alone." Trish said.

"Yeah and congrats! Trish told that you are pregnant." Amy said giving me a hug.

Girls sat to the couch and we talked all kind of things.

Amy took other wrestlers as a subject.

"Well Con, you must have favourites among us. Chris, I'm sure, he is your brother, but do you have other favourites?"

"Sure. Chris is…Chris." I answered laughing." Chris Benoit is one of the biggest faves, then there is Adam, Jay, Trish, Rene and Lance Storm is also one of my biggest faves, it's shame that he hasn't been on the business for a while."

"I couldn't be noticing, that all those are Canadians, don't you like us Yankees at all?" Amy asked smiling.

"Of course, but I have to mention my fellow Canadians first." I said and continued. "John Cena is awesome, I know Eddie Guerrero through Chris and I like him, Randy and I can't forget Allen either. And Amy you are my fave of the women with Trish. Dave Batista is that kind of joy for the eye, that hormons start to roll, specially now, when I'm pregnant and he seems to be really nice guy."

Girls laughed and Trish said.

"You so right about Dave, but Randy?"

"Hey, I haven't got a good impression of him, but that guy is really beautiful, you have to admit that."

I looked at Amy and Trish smiling when they admitted that I was right, even though reluctantly.

"Allen? Do you mean AJ?" Amy then asked.

"Yes. You know that he is one of the best friends of Chris? I know him well and he is very dear to me." I explained.

We talked for a while and then Amy and Trish went back to their rooms. I decided to go to bed, next morning would be early wakening.

My wake up call was at six, I showered and put my clothes on. I had a couple of breads, so I ate them and at seven I was in the corridor waiting for elevator.

When its doors opened, I noticed that I was watching straight to Randy Orton and Dave Batista. Dave moved a little, so I could get in the elevator. I sighed and stepped in. Why I had to first thing in the morning bump to Randy? He seemed to have same kind of thoughts, because when doors closed he said.

"How..Not nice to see you, miss Irvine."

I didn't answer anything, I just glared him. And I had started to feel ill when I had stepped to the elevator. I had been happy, that I didn't have morning sickness on that morning, but it just seemed to be little bit late.

"Constantine, are you feeling ill?" Dave whispered to me.

How he had seen that? I nodded and then I threw up directly to Randys shoes.

"What the hell!" He yelled and looked really angry." Look, you ruined my good shoes."

I saw Dave move so, that he was half between us and before he had time to say anything, I said.

"I'm sorry."

"If you are sick, why you are working?" Randy snapped.

My temper boiled over, like it sceary often does.

"I'm not sick, I'm pregnant! During the first months of pregnancy a woman can feel sick!" I yelled.

Luckily we were downstairs and elevator doors opened. I stormed out to the toilets direction, although I saw that some of our group were in hall and I heard Chris calling me, I ignored them.

In the toilet I took few deep breaths and then I noticed that I had left my bag to the elevator. I slapped my self to the head, how could I've been so stupid?

Amy came to toilet soon after me and looked at me worriedly.

"Are you alright? We'll have to go to airport."

I said that I was and she continued.

"I heard, that you threw up on Randys shoes. Nice move! Dave has your bag by the way."

I followed her out of toilet. I saw that most of our group had already left. Chris and Adam were standing by the exit door waiting for me. I saw Dave immediately when we came from toilet, he was standing next to it with my bag.

"Constantine, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes, thanks." I was crapping my bag, when he put his hand on top of mine.

"I can take that." "

"You don't need to and you have your own bag." I answered.

"It's not a problem. Please, let me take it." He said.

If it had been my brother, at this time I would have started to yell with my lungs off about guarding and that I could myself perfectly carry my bag. This wasn't my brother anyway. I looked at his eyes, and I couldn't say no anymore. There was so kind impression, that I just nodded and we walked to my brother and Adam.

When we got to the airport, we did checking and went wait for our plane to leave. When we were queuing, I stood next to Chris and Amy looked us closely.

"Con, are you taller that Chris?"

"Actually I am. Just don't mention that too often. He doesn't really understand that I'm a woman and his **little **sister, but I'm little bit taller. It's really hard for him." I laughed glancing to my grinning brother.

When we got in the plane, I fell asleep almost immediatly, despite that Randy gave me death glares from other side the corridor.

I woke up when Chris, who was sitting next to me, shaked lightly my shoulder.

"Tinnie, wake up. We'll start landing to Providence." He said quietly.

"Mmm-hmmm." I answered sleeply.

When we had landed and collected our bags, we went to the hotel with a cab.

We had House Show in Providence on that evening. On the next day, Thursday, we would fly to New York and on Sunday was the biggest event of the year, Wrestlemania XX.

We had been about a hour in the hotel, when I decided to go to the gym to hack a sack before lunch. I had done kickboxing since I was a little girl and I had competed in international level for several years. I wanted to keep my self in shape despite my condition.

I went to hotel gym and noticed that my brother and some other wrestlers were also there. My brother is the best guy to spar with and I changed my mind about the sack. I went to Chris and said.

"Hey, can you spar with me soon? I just warm up little first."

"Are you sure that's wise?" He asked.

"Warming? I think it's very wise." I said grinning, I knew perfectly well what he meant.

"Tinnie, you know what I mean."

"Yeah. I want to stay in shape and when were are careful, there's no worry. If you just try not to hit my belly too hard, all will go well." I answered.

My brother agreed sighning. I warmed up for a while and then I and Chris went to the middle floor to the carpet. We started lightly and I noticed that my brother was holding himself back very much.

"Hey Chris, I don't break. You can harden a little, there's no point of doing this otherwise." I said.

Chris shaked his head, but did what I asked. We were on the carpet for a hour keeping few breaks in between. When we had stopped, Shane came to us saying.

"But Constantine, you are really good."

Before I answered, Adam, who was standing next to me, put his arm to my shoulders and said.

"Yeah, this girl here isn't entirely useless. She in four time Canadian champion in kickboxing and Junior World Champion."

"Really! Cool!" Shane said .

I just smiled at him and when I was going to my room, so I could take a fast shower before lunch, I saw Dave watching me closely from few steps away, then he turned to say something to Paul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I took a fast shower and then I went for lunch. After that I chatted with Chris Benoit and Jay in their room and then it was time to leave to the arena, where was the show on that evening.

Wrestlers came about a hour after me and then started my actual working day. I taped ankles and wrists, put some plasters and cleaned cuts.

Just when I was bent to tape Chris Benoits ankle for the match, I heard door opening and then closing. Before I had time to look who it was who entered the room, I heard a familiar voice say.

"Hey Tinnie."

My brains registered that this person used name, who was meant only for most dearest persons for me to use. I knew, that only one of these persons besides my brother would come to my working place. And this voice wasn't my brothers.

"OH MY GOD, AJ!" I screamed and lunged to his arms.

At the same time I heard Chris laugh and mumble something like ' that was my hearing what left the building.' I had screamed straight to his ear.

"Hello gorgeous. You look wonderful. How are you?" Allen Jones asked me.

"Good. No, now it's perfect. What are you doing here?" I said, I was really happily surprised.

"We agreed with Chris that I'll come here." He answered.

"He didn't say anything to me. He did say that you'll come to Wrestlemania, but not that you'll come here."

"We decided to keep it as a surprise. And there's not all, I'll stay at his place whole weekend."

My brother had moved two months earlier to Manhattan, New York and I would stay there the whole weekend as well.

"I can't believe, that he kept this from me. But it's awesome!" I said.

"Hey, I don't want to interfiere, you two look so cute. But Constantine, you have here unfinished things." I heard Chris' amused voice.

"Oh, sorry Chris, I was distracted for a while there." I said to him and bent to finish taping his angle.

"I noticed. It doesn't mather. Hello to you too, AJ." Chris said laughing.

When Chris was ready, he went for wait his match, which was agains my brother and AJ stayed to keep me company. We watched the match from the monitor on my room and talked . AJ knew about my pregnancy, I had told him, when I had confirmation about it.

My brother came to see us after his match. I gave him icepack, he had had a hard blow to his forehead and there would come surely handsome bruise.

In the last match of the evening Dave had Glen Jacobs aka Kane against him and there had been serious lashing with chairs in the ring. Although chairs aren't steal, like it is made spectators believe, if one manages to hit with it properly, can the one who takes the blow, have cuts. This had happened to Dave and after the match he came to me his forehead bleeding.

"Hey, Con. I need your help again." Dave said when he entered the room. Then he saw AJ.

"Ah, hey AJ. You are here too."

"Hey Dave. I came to see my favorite girl." AJ answered.

"Yeah, you look like you need some plasters. I can't understand what's the keenness for you men to rave with chairs." I said sighing.

Dave and AJ only grinned to me.

"It just increases my work and I don't really enjoy of that blood amount, what I sometimes see." I continued.

"But Tinnie, we have to defend ourselves." AJ said.

I cleaned Daves forehead saying.

"Yes, but that's such competing with egos thing. What bigger muscles, that bigger ego."

"Are you saying, that I have a big ego?" Dave said laughter in his voice.

"You are asking! It's wonder that you Randy, Paul and Ric fit in the same room." I said smiling and continued looking to AJ." And you shouldn't be grinning there, you're not the most humble guy in the world, and I say this only because I love you."

I saw that Dave glanced at me somehow funnily when I had said this.

"I love you too, Tinnie, but my ego isn't so big." AJ answered and got the same like glance from Dave as I.

"Okay Dave, you're ready now." I said closing the plasterpack.

Dave stood up.

"Thanks Con. See you in hotel."

I nodded and he went to his own lockerroom.

When Dave had left, AJ turned to me.

"Con? You seem to be in good terms with Batista."

"Yeah, I like him." I saw AJ watching me smiling slyly, so I continued." Don't grin at all. I don't like him just because he has a most perfect body. He's really nice, as you surely know yourself."

"I have perfect body too. And I'm really nice."

"Here we go, that ego thing is raising again." I sighed.

AJ bursted to laugh and when he had himself together again, he helped me to collect my things.

* * *

_Yeah, I know this chapter is quite short..._

_More is coming in few weeks, I have to translate it first in English... I'm writing first in my own language, because it's easier that way._


	5. Chapter 5

_So here is more about Constantine... Finally, lol._

_I own only Con, sad but true._

_**Dixiemelody: **thanks for the link!_

_**The-Music-of-the-Night: **I prefer using the real names (in all my stories) but I think it's ok to use wrestling names too._

_**JohnCenaluver: **hell yeah, I love Canadians, and Canada in general...

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

We drove with my broters rented car to the hotel and arranged so that AJ was in the same room with me.

We both took a shower and when I had my clothes on and make up on, which I got some comments from AJ, that why women always had to look so beautiful, even when they were going only to hotel bar, which was happening in my case.

When we were there, we met my brother, Amy, Victoria, Stacy, Trish, Chris, Shane, Jay and Adam.

I took only coke due my pregnancy, I'm not an absolutist, but I really didn't want to take any changes.

We chatted and specially AJ was very popular, he wasn't been in RAW for a while.

"Tinnie, are you excited about Wrestlemania?" AJ asked me.

"Of course. Although I guess I'll be very busy. And I'll see Eddie. I haven't seen him for a while." I answered.

"Yeah and John Cena." My brother intervened." During the last week about every second sentence, what I have heard from her has been ' oh my god, I'll see John Cena, oh my god I'll see John Cena.'"

"Äsh, shut up." I hissed.

"But it's true." "

"Well, I'm happy that I'll see him, but I haven't been saying it so often."

"Sis has so hots for John, but she won't confess it." Chris said turning to others.

"Köh-köh.. shut up… köh-köh.. I love you…köh-köh… Trish…" I faked coughing.

At that time Chris was in love with Trish in the show, and I liked sometimes tease him about that.

Others bursted to laugh and my brother didn't say anything to that.

I went to get refill and promised to get second beers for my brother and Stacy. When I was at bar, I heard a voice next to me.

"Hey Constantine." I looked at my left and saw Dave looking at me.

"Hey Dave."

We talked a while and when I was going back to our table, Dave said.

"I can take other of the bottles, it's easier for you to carry your class."

I nodded and he took the bottle to our table. When he had gone to his table, Amy looked at me.

"You seem to come along quite well with Dave."

"Well, we do talk to each other." I answered avoingly.

"We do talk to each other…" My brother mimiced. "Dear sister, you two stood there ten minutes after you had our drinks. I thought that I won't see my beer at all."

"You should seen them during the show, when Dave came for patching. It was that kind of talking, that if I didn't know better, I would thought that those two had known each other for years." AJ intervened.

"You did participate to it as well." I said.

"Yeah, but you pulled me to that, I would have listened happily you two. And he called you Con, what have you known each others, couple of days?"

"I didn't." I decided to ignore his last comment.

"Yes, you did."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Kids, kids.Behave now." Adam said smiling.

"I won." I said showing my tongue to AJ.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"Didn't"

"Oh my gosh. Is it always like that between those two?" Chris Benoit ansked rolling his eyes.

"Pretty much." My brother answered smiling.

Now it was AJ who showed tongue to me.

Then my mobile chirped and I stood answering to my mother, who was calling. I went to hall, where I could speak in peace.

When I returned to our table, I said to Chris.

"Mom sends her loves and asked me to say, that you have to be nice to me."

"I'm always nice to you."

I looked my brother under my eyebrow. "Yeah, right."

"I always stand by your side and treat you kindly." He said seriously.

"I'm just kidding, Chris. You are best brother in whole world." I said giving him a hug.

All in our table drank quite heavily as did other RAW staff, who were on bar. Next show was on Sunday at Wrestlemania and most of staff would leave on next day at afternoon or evening. Some flew straight to New York and some went first to their homes.

Also AJ and Chris drank quite heavily. Our flight was at half past one on the next day, so they had some time to sober up. I wasn't the only one who didn't drink, I saw that at least Nick Dinsmore, and Darren Matthews aka William Regal and Nidia had soft drinks. I had looked few times at Daves direction and I thought that he had still his first beer going.

We chatted and then Stacy asked about my first name.

"You have quite uncommon name, but I like it."

"I have to admit, that so do I. So many hasn't same name as I do."

"Where your parents find that name?" Amy asked.

"It's from a comicbook called John Constantine. I don't know if you have heard about it." Some of guys nodded and I continued." Our dad likes that comic book series and he convinced our mother to give me that name. And by the way soon comes to a movie about it, and there always so gorgeous Keanu Reeves plays John Constantine."

"Aahh, Keanu Reeves…" Amy, Trish, Stacy and Victoria sighed in unison and got amused glances from men.

"What?" Stacy said." Keanu Reeves is absolutely gorgeous."

"And I'm not gorgeous?" My brother asked faking to be amazed.

"Köh-köh…you're not …köh-köh…" I faked coughing again.

"But you think that Dave is gorgeous?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

I should have guessed, that he sees thru me. He could read me like a book.

"Geez, Chris. Can't you just let it be?" I said little annoyed.

"Yeah, Chris. Wasn't you supposed to be nice to your sister?" AJ stood up for me.

I gave him a gentle kiss to his lips as a reward. It is a some kind of habbit for us, there's nothing romantic in it.

We were in bar for a while and it was little past midnight, when I and AJ decided go to bed. I was happy that he wasn't nearly as drunk as my brother and Adam. When we left the bar we went past the table where Dave and others were sitting.

"Good night, Constantine." Dave said for my surprise, when I was passing him. I saw both Paul and Randy looking us not so friendly way.

"Go-good night Dave." I stumbled.

"Wow, what was that?" AJ asked when we were on the lobby.

"What? We just said good night." I answered.

AJ looked at me smiling, but didn't say anything.

On the next morning I woke up at half nine and rushed to toilet. When my morning sickness was over, I went back to bedroom and saw that AJ had woke up.

"Sorry AJ, did I wake you? Just continue your sleeping, I'll go for a walk and then to breakfast."

"Okay."

I dressed and before I left the room I noticed that AJ had fell asleep again.

I took a short walk and went then to breakfast. On the dinnerroom were a few guys from our staff and Dave Batista.

He saw me when I walked to room and waived. I took food and went to sit across him.

"Ah, you have woke up already." I said clansing at my wristwatch, it was quater past nine.

"Yeah, you can listen Randy snooring only a short time." He said smiling. "And he is so crumpy when he wakes up in hang over."

"Randy wast drinking yesterday quite a lot?"

"Yeah, you could say so."

We talked while we were eating.

"Are you going straight to NY or are you going first home?" Dave asked.

"We'll fly today to NY. Chris is living now in Manhattan, as you might know. So I have a little time to breath as well before sunday. And you?" I answered.

"I'll go to DC first, in the fact I have to go airport soon." he answered.

"Well, safe flight and see you on Saturday, when is Hall of Fame ceremony." I said standing up.

"Yeah, see you then." He smiled.

I went back to my room and saw thet AJ was still sleeping. I decided to go see if Amy and Trish were woken ready. They were and we talked a while. Then I went back to my room, woke AJ and packed my things.

We left the room at twelve and AJ took my hand when we went to the elevators. I saw Paul standing in his rooms door and he nodded to us little as a greeting.

We met Chris downstairs and he seemed to have a major hang over. We teased him about dangers of drinking too much, he just gave us death glares with his red eyes.

I spent Thursday and Friday with AJ and Chris and shopping. On Saturday evening was WWE Hall of Fame ceremony and I had two cavaliers. I laughed to Chris that I was a lucky girl, I had two handsome dates at the ceremony...

I wore dark greek evening dress and tied my naturally curly, flaming red hair. I also wore high heels for my brothers disappointment, so I was again clearly taller than he was.

We arraived to restaurant, where the ceremony was and I spoke with Amy and her husband, Gary, when I heard a low voice behind me saying in Spanish.

"Mama cita, Constantine, aparecer coma grandiosa! Como esta?"

I turned and saw Eddie Guerrero and her wife, Vicki behind me.

"Muy bien, Eddie, muy bien." I answered and gave him a hug. Then I greeted Vicki and continued in English.

"I looked was expecting to see you. You look good."

Just before the ceremony started I saw Dave and I almost passed out. He looked so handsome in his dark suit. AJ saw this and grinned at me knowingly.

When the dinner started Chris came grinning next to me when I had sat down.

"John, you sit here, so I'll sit next to you. Oh yeah John, this is my sister Constantine. Tannie, John Cena."

I gave him a glare and greeted John, who was looking first at me and then Chris.

"Gosh Chris, your sister in gorgeous, why haven't you said so earlier? I would have done everything that I would have met her much earlier."

I felt my self blushing and my undisciplined brother just smiled.

" John, you made her blush."

John bended to take my hand and gave a light kiss to it.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Constantine."

In this point I thought that my face was at least as red as my hair. Chris and AJ didn't help, they just grinned.

I had to turn my eyes, but I noticed that it wasn't wise. I was looking straight to Daves brown eyes, he was sitting almost accross me and was looking at my direction.

The night was great and I met legends like Hulk Hogan, the Rock and Randys father Bob "Cowboy" Orton.

When we went back home, I was so tired that I went to sleep straight away. And next day might be quite busy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Wrestlemania XX**

We drove to Madison Square Garden, where Wrestlemania was held, in time so I could to everything necessary before show started. AJ was helping me, which I preciated a lot.

The first match was for United States Championship between John and Big Show. Paul Wight aka Big Show was in control, but then John hit him with brass knuckles to the head behind referees back and won the match.

I didn't have any 'patients', so I ran after AJ to congratuate John for the belt, when I bumped straight to something. I fell backwards and thumped to floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Constantine. I wasn't looking where I was going." Dave said kneeling beside me. AJ came to me as well and bended looking worried. Other members of Evolution were standing next to us, without Paul.

"T-that's okay. I didn't watch either." I said as I stood up with AJ's help.

"Are you ok?" Dave asked sounding worried.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Hey Dave, we have to go to tape that promo" I heard Randy saying.

"Are you sure you're ok, Tinnie? Considering your state…" AJ started.

"AJ, I'm alright, don't worry." I interrupted him.

Dave was still looking me closely. Then I saw John coming behind the corner for my relief.

"John! Congrats, it was a great match!" I yelled and ran to him.

I gave him a hug and then I ran back to first aid room. I had to tape Chris' knee, he had a "tough love" match against Jay, or Christian as he is known in this business. We watched the tag team match from the monitor and when I had had wished luck to Chris, he went to the ring.

Jay won the match when Trish interfiered, like it was in the script. The match ended when Trish had hit my brother few times hard to his face.

"Hey Trish, you should have been more careful with your elbow. He'll have a big bruise in his beautiful face." I said smiling, when they both came to me after the match.

"Well, I thought that it has to look real. But you're right, he'll have a bruise there." Trish answered laughing.

"Could I have ice, please?" Chris said dryly. .

"Sure, that's why I'm here. I give out icepacks." I said giving him one.

I, AJ and Chris watched the match where Dave, Randy and Ric won the Rock and Mick Foley. They started tease me in the middle of the match.

"Chris, have you noticed that Tinnie can't turn her eyes from the Animal?" AJ asked.

"You're absolutely right. I saw it right from the beginning." My brother answered.

" They seem to come along quite well. But I don't wonder if Dave likes her. She's absolutely stunning." AJ said.

Both of them ignored my sighing and eye rolling.

"Yeah and wait until she comes little more round, when the baby grows. Pregnant women are beautiful and I thing she won't be an exception." AJ continued.

"Well, she is my sister, so it may be little weird for me to say so, but you're…" Chris said, but he was interrupted by a knock in the door.

"Thank God!" I mumbled when I opened it.

"Chris, good to see you. Those two are teasing me." I said when I saw Chris Benoit standing behind the door.

"Hey, don't tease her." He said stepping in. Althought he didn't sound very convincing and when I looked at him, I saw that he smiled widely. I just sighed and rolled my eyes.

Chris had come to me for taping for the last match in that night. He had a triple treath match against Shawn Michaels and defending champion, Paul Levesque. That match was about World Heavyweight Championship and I hoped for all of my heart that Chris would win.

Before the match I went to stood with medics just behind the curtain, because we had agreeded so. We knew that they might need us fast, because in the ring was three big, rough men.

I wished Chris good luck just before his music came from speakers. The match was really rough from the beginning and I watched it little bit worry I would have lots of work to do. In the middle of the match Paul and Shawn threw Chris through the table and he lied there still. I rushed with Kate the other medic, to him. We planned to take him backstage, but he asked us to help him back to ring. First I said no, but then I saw how serious he was, he really wanted the belt. I sighed and helped him back to the ring.

In the end Chris won and I was very happy for him. I saw that Eddie was going to him to the ring.

"Hey Eddie, tell Chris that he'll come to me when he can!" I yelled after him and he turned to nod me.

In half an hour Chris came to my room, I hadn't packed yet my things because I though that he needed some paching.

I was right and when I had hugged him tightly and congratuated him, I gave him some icepacks and cleaned his cuts and made sure that his back was alright after going through the table.

When he was pached, I packed my things with a help of AJ and changed clothes. Vince McMahon had booked a restaurant for WWE for the whole evening and there was going both RAW and Smackdown staff. I had earlier thought with like mad, that what should I wear there. I decided to take a white tank top, which I weared under the see-through lightblue blouse and a long blue skirt.

When I, AJ and Chris were ready we drove to restaurant. Most of our group went first to the hotel, but there were some people already besides McMahon family.

We had a great dinner and Vince kept a speech, where he thanked all of us for the great evening.

Then some of our group went to night club which was part of restaurant. We talked a while on the table and then I went to dance with John. When we had been a while on the floor, a slow song started and AJ came to us.

"John, may I borrow Con a little?" He asked.

John nodded and walked off the floor. AJ put his hands to my hips and I lifted my hands to his shoulders. When other slow song started, I saw that Dave was talking to Trish in floor side. He looked straight to me, Trish glanced at me and turned then back to Dave.

"_Dave, did you hear whatI said?" Trish asked. _

"_What? Yeah." He answered looking somewhere behind Trish. _

"_Don't lie to me. You haven't heard a word I say." Trish stated. "What are you looking at?" _

_When Dave didn't answer, she turned following his gaze, which was locked to Constantine.'Ah, our Dave might have a crush' she thought when she turned back to Dave. _

"_You don't need to stare her, I doubt she leaves yet." Trish said amused._

"_I'm not staring." He answered looking to her eyes. _

"_Dave, do you really think I haven't noticed? Since I introduced you two, you have been looking her so gently. And I heard about your and Randys fight, which was about surprise, surprise Con." _

"_She's a beautiful young woman." Dave said._

"_Yes. But remember that she is Chris' sister, my friend and before all that she's pregnant. You have to be careful with her." _

" _I know that, Trish." _

We went back to our table and when Trish sat with us she looked at me somehow funny way. I didn't ask about it and when she didn't say anything either, I forgot the whole thing.

I spoke with Eddie and Rey and they made me laugh like mad. Eddie had heard about my pregnancy from John, who had heard about it surprise, surprise from my brother.

Eddie was really happy for me and made me promise that I'll invite him to my hometown Toronto, when the baby is born.

I danced a couple of songs and then we decided with AJ and Chris to go home, I was rather tired. We said goodbyes to others.

When we were leaving we passed the table where Dave sat with John.

"Chris, Con. Are you leaving already?" John asked.

"Yeah, it's time for Con to go to bed." Chris answered.

I glared at him and explained.

"I'm just rather tired, and it was a busy day."

"Well, that's understable that you're tired. It was very nice to meet you, Constantine. I hope I'll see you soon again." John said then he stood up and gave me a hug.

"I will come to see Randy to RAW someday, so I'm sure we'll meet then again." He continued.

I sighed, I knew he was Randys good friend. But in the other hand you can't judge people cause their friends and I still liked John.

John noticed my sigh.

"I know that you don't come along with Randy very well. I heard that you threw up to his shoes, but it's wasn't your fault. He's quite nice guy, when you learn to know him. Maybe little cocky, but you just have to learn to cope with it." He explained.

I just wasn't sure, did I want to know Randy so well.

"Dave, I guess we'll meet on wednesday." I turned to him.

Dave just nodded and we went home.

On the next day AJ left and when I and Chris were escorting him to airport, I cried when I realized that I would miss him really much. It was a bit scary, but I blamed my pregnancy and hormones... I knew also that I would miss him, so had happened everytime, so why would this time be an exception?

On Tuesday it started really to scare me, when I cried because Chris was going to tour with his band, and he wasn't coming to our European tour.Though we wouldn't see ach others in three weeks, it wasn't so awful thing. I do love my brother, but still.. I thought, that what would happen later, when now, when I was on seventh weeks I was already really emotional?

On Wednesday we flew to Europe. First we spent week in England and Scotland and then a week in Germany and Austria. The whole tour went very well. I didn't have any problems with my pregnancy, I didn't have some much interraction with Randy and Paul, and Dave... Yes, Dave. He was acting a bit weirdly. And it seemed that he tried to keep some distance between us two. He wasn't excatly avoiding me, but still his behaviour was a bit strange. Everyone else took a great care of me and I already started to feel that I had a second family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After our European tour I had a week off from work. When I came back, RAW was in Salt Lake City. My brother picked me from airport and when he saw me he stroke my stomack almost ecstactic expression in his face. I couldn't do anything else than laugh. We drove straight to arena, where the show was and I did my rutines.

I had just got the room ready, when I heard knock from the room and Trish and Amy entered.

"I just heard Dave ask from Chris that how are you. Why he doesn't ask it directly from you?"

"I have no idea." I answered . I was a bit confused myself when I heard this.

A bit later I went to Evolutions lockerroom, becouse I had pills for Paul which he had asked.

I knoked the door and heard Daves voice say"Yeah." I stepped in and saw him sitting on the bench. He was taping his ankle, or at least he tried to do that. I looked around the room, there wasn't anyone else.

"Hey Dave, where's Paul? I have his medicines."

"Ah, hey Con. Paul went somewhere, you can leave those to table." He answered lifting his eyes.

I put the can to the table and turned back to him.

"Can I help somehow?" I asked a bit amused, it seemed like his taiping didn't go very well.

"It's alright. I'll get it sooner or later." He answered.

"If I help anyway. Otherwise you might miss your match." I giggled.

"Okay. Can you bend down or should I lift my foot up to bench?"

"It's okay like this, I'm not yet so fat." I answered.

"I didn't mean that. I just tought..." He started.

"Don't worry, I understand. I can do it like this." I said and bended down.

When I had taped his ankle stood up and tottered a bit. His hand was immediately around my waist.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, no problems." I answered smiling.

He looked straight to my eyes.

"Be careful anyway."

I swallowed and went to the door, before I opened it, I turned back to him.

"Thanks, Dave."

I stepped out of the room and went to first aid. I wondered a little of his behaviour. Sometimes he was so kind to me and sometimes I felt like he was avoiding me. What was going on?

Next weeks went as usual, my belly grew and I heard some comments about that, kind comments of course. I did talk to Dave once in a while, but I still felt the distance between us. Randy seemed to be a bit more friendly to me, but we weren't still the worlds best friends. Chris and Adam drove me crazy sometimes with all that useless guarding. I had started to heard rumours, that Randy was ready to leave Evolution. I had noticed some kind of tenseness between him and three other Evolutions members, specially Paul. Ric and Dave stood behind him more of loyalty. Though I was thinking that Dave shouldn't have done that, because in the end all what Paul thought was himself and that World Heavyweight belt.

A week before I had two weeks leave, I had a trainer from TNA, Matthew to help me. He would be taking over my work while I was on maternity leave. He started already by getting know the wrestlers and helping me. I was on sixth month and my belly was sometimes on my way, I couldn't lift things so much anymore and I had to be more careful than before anyway.

When I returned to work it was week to Summer Slam. I heard that it had finally decided, that Randy would leave Evolution. He had the change to win World Heavyweight Championship and after that he would leave Evolution. Only few of the our staff knew how it would actually happen. I saw that Paul and Randy were in very bad terms, but I didn't worry about that, it wasn't my business anyway.

A week before Summer Slam we had a show in Milwaukee. I was happy that Matthew was there, because I had quite busy evening. After the second last match I heard knock on the door and Randy entered the room. His nose was bleeding.

"Constantine, could you stop this bleeding?"

"Let's see, sit to bench."

I got him some wad and when I was giving them to him, I felt kick inside my stomach.

"Oh my gosh." I said and set my hand to my belly.

"What? Did you hurt yourself? Are you alright?" He asked, and for my surprise I heard worry in his voice.

"No, I didn't exatly hurt my self. Baby just kicked for the first time." I said smiling widely.

"Really!" Randy asked and seemed to be happy for real. What was he on?

I got the bleeding in control and when Randy had gone back to his lockerroom, I decided to go to cefeteria.

When I was going to cafe, I saw my brother and Jay.

"Christopher!" I called.

I ran to him, if you can call it running, at that state I couldn't so much run anymore.

"Well, look how's staggering along there!" He stated when he turned.

"You just try run, when you're pregnant. " I answered and slapped my forehead. " Oh yeah, you men can't get pregnant."

This caused an amused grin from Jay.

"But I had something to tell you, guess what?" I said.

"You have to tell me, I can't read your mind." My brother grinned.

"The baby just kicked for the first time!"

"Really! That little boy is hard kicker already."

"Girl, I believe it's a girl." I corrected him.

"So what do you think, Jay. Boy or girl?" Chris asked.

"I think that mother knows that best." He answered..

"Thanks, Jay."

My brother just glared at him and I turned to Jay.

"Well, have you placed a bet about which one it is?" I asked, I had heard from Amy and Adam that there was bet going on, about which one my baby would be.

"Oh, you know about that?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I believe the score is now 63- 37 for a boy." I answered smiling.

"Why haven't you told me that you know?" Chris asked.

"You haven't mentioned about the whole betting thing. Did you really think that I wouldn't heard about it?"

"Not really."

"I'm sure that Chris has placed his money for a boy, but what about you, Jay?"

"Girl." He answered.

"Good, you'll get some money and bro here will lose it."

"Do you know something what we don't?" Chris raised his eye brows.

"Chris, you know that I don't want to know beforehand which one this is. But mother instinct, Chris, mother instinct." I answered and continued my way to cafe.

I was still amazed about Daves behaviour and also my brother had noticed that. He took that as a subject in the car when we were going back to hotel after the show.

"Do you have some kind of fight with Dave?"

"No. Why?" I was a bit flustered.

"Quite a many of us has said to me, that you and Dave are more distant than during the first weeks. I have noticed it myself as well."

"It's a same kind of mystery for me too." I answered.

"You really like him?"

"Yeah, I do…" I said a bit avoidingly.

"So, do something about that. Maybe I won't be so happy what's between you two, but I can see that you both like each others a lot. I don't want to be on your way." My brother managed to surprise me sometimes totally, and he certainly did so at this time...

"Yeah, well... Yeah…" I had no idea what I should say.

When we were back at hotel, I had just entered my room, when there was knock on door. I opened it and saw Trish standing behind it. She looked worried.

"Con, I think that I know why Dave has been distant towards you." She said when she stepped to room.

"It's because of Paul." She started and sat on couch. " I happened to heard after the show, when he was talking to Ric. He said that, he had told Dave to forget you, because you're pregnant and all that he should think for now is Evolution. And he had said that he thinks there's something more between you and AJ than friendship."

"What!" I practically screamed. I didn't come along with Paul and I knew that he wanted Dave to concentrate on Evolution, but I didn't wait anything like this.

"And that's not all.." She took a pause. " He said to Ric, that he had planted a thought that AJ is your babys father to Daves head."

I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything at first.

"But... That's not true." I finally said.

"I know that. But Dave might have some suspicions. I don't say that he believes all what Paul says, but you should talk to him and clear this thing." Trish adviced.

"Yeah, maybe I should talk to him..." I said wonderingly.

When Trish had gone, I gave a sigh, of course Paul had to get involved in this... I decided to go straight away go and make things clear with Dave. I went behind his door and when he opened, he looked at me in confusion.

"Constantine?"

"Yes, we… I have to talk to you."

Dave let me in and sat on the couch.

"Are you alright?" He asked and sat next to me.

I had some difficulties to start, because he looked so good in his dark clothes... When I finally got myself together, I started.

"Well… I've been wondering that have I done something, what has made you angry?"

"Where in earth have you got that in your mind?" He looked at me stunned.

"You have been few months somehow distant and I thought that it's because of me. And because I'm pregnant."

"It isn't easy to work with pregnant woman... Believe me, I know. But this distant taking is nothing to do with your pregnancy." He looked straight to my eyes and I believed him.

"It's because of Paul then, isn't it?" I asked quietly.

Dave didn't answer, but I saw that I was right.

"I know that Paul is practically obsessed about Evolution, and I do understand if you don't want to be in any kind of relationship with me..."

"I couldn't care less what Paul thinks." Dave said suddently quite hectically. Then he looked again at my eyes. " What's between you and AJ?"

I had feared that he would take AJ as a subject. I tought it about few seconds before I gave the answer.

"He is one of my best friends. He was there after I got pregnant and left my boyfriend... He and Chris have always been here for me."

"Your ex boyfriend is the father of your child? Not AJ?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, my ex is the father. Did you really think that it would be AJ?"

"Not really… But Paul told that he had seen you at Wrestlemania walking hand in hand and you had kissed him... I had to just make sure, I hope that you understand."

I didn't totally understand him, but I nodded anyway. I pushed my self up from couch.

"The kiss... It was just a friendly kiss, he's like brother to me." I had to make sure that he understood the relationship between me and AJ. He just nodded.

"So, friends?" I asked looking at him.

"Friends." He smiled and when I was on the door he said. "What it comes to Paul... Does it mather you, if we would act like we haven't had this conversation when he is present?"

I thought, that he had a good reason to ask that.

"It's alright." I answered and stepped to the corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

_I own only Con, others belong to Vince McMahon._

_Thanks for all reviews!

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

It was that morning when we had Summer Slam, when there was knock in my room and I saw sad looking Matthew standing behind it. He told that he had a call that his father had died. He had talked with Eric and he had said that Matthew could go home, if I agreed with that. Naturally I said yes and ensured him that I would manage. And I would have medics helping me at the show.

Before we went to arena, I saw that Paul and Randy were in really bad terms, but I didn't worry about that, I thought that there wouldn't be so bad beating and I knew that Randy could take care of himself. Though I knew that, if Randy could win the Heavyweight Championship belt from Chris Benoit, Paul might be quite pissed. I hoped that Chris would keep the belt, despite all the rumours. Oh, how wrong I was, practically in everything…

I drove with Chris to arena. I prepared first aid room with medics and started to wait the show.

After the second match Eric came to me and told, that there had been a major accident at the motorway and all free ambulances had to go there, including that one which we had in the show, so our medics had to leave. I couldn't do anything to that, I just hoped that evening would go well. It was quite easy evening for me, until the last match started. That match was Benoit vs. Randy Orton and it was about World Heavyweight Championship.

Randy won the match and got the belt. Chris came to me for patching and while I made sure that he didn't have such injuries, that he had to go to hospital, I happened to glance to monitor, which was in first aid room. Dave had lifted Randy to his shoulders and he was celebrating his win. Paul stood infront them and suddently he turned his thumbs down. Dave fell backwards and dropped Randy, then he, Paul and Ric started to beat and kick the new champion.

"Oh my god." I said quietly.

"I did expect that." Chris stated, but didn't seem to be so happy about it.

I had Chris patched, when Randy came in between two deferees. He had been beaten quite badly and he was hauling his left arm. Deferees left immediately after they had lowered Randy at the bench.

"Oh shit, Randy." I said quietly, I was a bit worried of him.

"Con, I can stay and help." Chris said.

"You don't need to. I'm sure I can get someone help me if I need that. You are self a bit bruised, so go to shower and then to hotel to get some rest. " I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just go."

Chris looked at me and Randy a bit worried, but then he left. I stood in front Randy and he lifted his eyes and watched at me.

"Poor Randy. I think we should go to hospital." I said when I got a towel, so I got the blood wiped off his face.

"No, not to hospital." He said quietly.

"But Randy, I think it would be the best thing to do. You may have internal injuries." I said a bit worried.

"Constantine, I don't want to go to hospital." He said, or almost begged.

"But…"

"Please."

"Okay. We'll see. Does your arm hurt?" I gave up a bit hesitantly.

Randy nodded.

"Elbow hurts."

I examined his elbow and discovered that it was dislocated, but I thought that it wasn't broken.

"Okay, I need help for getting this in place again. I'll go see if I can find someone, who could help me. Try to wipe the blood off our face. I will come back soon." I said giving him the towel.

I stepped to corridor and left the door open. I was just coming round the corner, when I saw Shelton Benjamin.

"Ah, Shelton. Can you help me? Randy is in quite bad shape and I need some help." I said to him.

"I saw what they did to him. Sure I can come and help." He answered.

We went back to the door and I noticed that it was closed.

'I left that open' I thought. Then I heard yelling and gasp of pain from inside. Shelton glanced at me.

"Oh no." I cried out at the same time when Shelton opened the door and rushed to pull off Paul, who was holding Randy by his collar. I entered more slowly and stood then in the middle of the room.

"Paul! What are you doing? Let him go!" I yelled.

This had no impact, it wasn't too much infulence in Shelton trying to pull him further off Randy either. Paul was much stronger and managed to hit Randy for a second time.

"Let him go!" I yelled again.

"What's going on here?" I heard my brothers voice from the door and turned. Chris, Trish, Dave and Adam were standing there.

"Chris, help him!" I said and everyone except Dave rushed to help Shelton. I saw that Dave hesitated a little and begged him.

"Dave, please. Help him."

He looked at my eyes and then he went to help others. He pulled Paul further off Randy and Trish helped him to sit on the bench. Dave, Adam and Chris forced Paul out of the room and Trish stayed with us, quite soon Chris came back.

"Shouldn't we get him to the hospital?" Chris asked.

"I agree. But he doesn't want to and I heard, that there might be quite busy today. There was a bad accident at the motorway and it might take quite long time to get there, because our ambulance had to leave as well. At the hospital we might have to wait long too." I explained.

I pulled Randys elbow back to its place with help of Chris and Trish. Then I took care of his other cuts. When we were ready to go to hotel, arena was quiet, almost everyone had left already.

"It's best that he comes to my room. I want to keep eye on him." I said to Chris when we were at the hotel.

"Is that a good idea? You should get some rest…" He said a bit worried.

"Chris, don't argue with me on this. Someone has to keep eye on him at least few next days. And home leaving isn't an option during two - three next days." I said seriously.

"But, Tinnie…" Chris tried to argue.

"No. Don't say anything." I interrupted him.

We were at my room door and when I had let Chris, Trish and Randy in, they lowered him in my bed.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Chris asked.

"I'll think it later. Just go now."

Chris and Trish went slowly to door.

"Sis, if you need any help, just let me know." He turned to me.

I nodded and closed door behind them.

I went back to Randy and he looked at me.

"Thanks, Con."

"I'm just doing my job. You were beaten quite badly." I said seriously.

"You don't have to…"

He gasped of pain and I looked at him. I was a bit worried.

"I'll give you painkillers. Then you should try to get some sleep."

I gave the pills to him.

"Where you are going to sleep?" He asked weakly.

"Don't worry, I can go to couch. Just sleep now." I smiled weakly and covered him with duvet.

I took a spare duvet for my self and my pyjamas and went to livingroom. I had just changed my clothes, when I heard a knock from the door. I thought that it was my brother.

"Chris, I said… Ah, Dave." I said when I opened the door and saw Dave standing there.

"How's Randy?"

"Well, he is quite bruised, his elbow was dislocated and I think he got a mild concussion. But it doesn't seem like he has any broken bones or internal damages." I answered I let him in.

"I'm sorry about what we did… I actually didn't want to…" Dave tried to explain.

"Dave, you have to apologize Randy, not me." I said a bit angrily and he noticed that. He looked to my eyes, damn he was so hot!

"Are you angry at me?" Oh my god, how could I be angry at him… He was so sweet and cute and… Calm down hormones, calm down!

"No, I'm not angry at you. Paul is the one who's a jerk here." I answered truthfully.

Dave smiled a bit.

"Chris said, that you should have a bit sleep at least and I agree. I can keep eye at Randy, so you can go sleep to my room."

'What? Chris talked with him? I will kill that stupid brother of mine' were my deep, deep thoughts. At loud I said.

"You don't need to. And if Paul…"

"Paul, Steph and Ric left already. They will not know about this. And I want to help." Dave interrupted me.

"But you have to get some sleep too." I tried to explain.

"Not as much as you." He said giving me his keycard.

"Alright." I sighed, because in reality I was tired. "Randy is sleeping. If there is any problems in night, call me immediately."

"I will." Dave promised.

I went to Daves room thinking that why in the earth I gave up on him so easily, it just wasn't my usual behaviour. I lied down on his bed thinking that I won't get any sleep, because I was worried about Randy. His sheets smelled so good, there was his scent… Damn hormones! Then I was asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night and glanced at clock. It was three. I lied a while in the bed, but I couldn't get sleep and I pulled myself up. I went to my own room door and opened it. Dave turned to look at me from the couch.

"Con, I promised to give you a call if there's any problems."

"I just couldn't sleep anymore. Have you been awake the whole time?

"I promised keep on eye him."

Then we heard moan from bedroom and Dave was there much faster than I. Randy was awake and looked at us his eyes glittering. Somethimes it wasn't a good sign, so I put my hand on his forehead.

"Geez, Randy. You are burning up." I was worried.

"Shouldn't we get him to the hospital?" Dave asked.

Before I had time to say anything, Randy said very quietly.

"I don't want to go to hospital."

I sighed.

"Let's try to get the fever down. Dave, there is towels in first aid bag, wet a couble with cold water. And could you bring the bag to me, please?"

Dave nodded and brought the bag taking a coouple of towels. I gave Randy a couple of pills and when Dave brought wet towels, I put other to Randys forehead and other to his chest. Then I sat on the bed.

"Now we can't do anything else than wait." I looked at Dave.

Randy fell asleep again and I went to living room with Dave. He sat on chair and closed TV. I lied down to couch. I fell asleep soon and on the morning I woke up when Dave shaked gently my arm. He looked really tired.

"What time it is?" I asked sleeply.

"It's nine." He andwered and continued. "Randy has slept whole end of the night peacefully."

"Good." I said I pulled my self up muttering. "Damn stomach."

Dave looked at me grinning.

"Is your stomach on your way?"

"You could say so." I answered dryly.

"I'm going to get Randys stuff here. I have to leave soon anyway." Dave said.

"Yeah, do that."

Dave went to his own room. I went to check on Randy and looked a while at, he was still sleeping. Then I put my hand to his forehead and notited for my satisfaction, that it wasn't nearly as hot anymore. Suddently he opened his eyes.

"Constantine?"

"Yes, Randy."

"I don't know what to say… Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I can't let you fly for a few days yet, so we have to stay here. You're stuck with me." I said grinning a little.

"It doesn't mather."

I felt his elbow, it was a bit swollen, but I believed that it was on right place and getting better. I went to living room change my clothes and then I heard knock from the door. I opened it and saw Chris and Eric standing behind it.

"Chris said that Randy is here. How is he?" Eric Bischoff asked when they came in.

"Well, he's ok. He is awake, so you can go to bedroom."

Chris looked me closely.

"You look tired."

"Well, I got some sleep at least. You should see Dave… He kept eye on Randy the whole night." I answered.

"Really?" Chris sounded amazed.

I nodded and then the door opened and Dave entered the room.

"Chris." He greeted my brother. "Con, here is Randys bag."

He dropped the bag to floor. Chris looked at us both but decided not to say anything, which I appreciated….

I said to Eric, Chris and Dave that I would stay in hotel with Randy few days. They saw that it was no point of argue on that, so they all just nodded. They knew that I would keep my head in this thing.

I gave permission to Randy to get out of bed in evening, when he didn't have fever anymore and he assured me that it would drive him crazy, if he had to lay in bed all time. We watched the whole evening TV and I guess Randy was a bit bored, but I just couldn't let him leave our room yet.

"Okay Randy, I think I'm ready to go to sleep. I'll make a bed for myself here on couch." I said when clock was a bit past eleven.

"No, Con. I can sleep on couch." Randy answered.

"Don't talk crazy. I fit here much better than you."

"That bed is quite big, I'm sure we'll fit both on it." He said suddently and I looked at him confused.

"Don't worry, I won't fondle you." He said laughing a little. I wasn't actually worried about him… In the end he seemed to be quite alright guy, and I was pregnant…I mean I was controlled by my damn hormones.

"That's not it…"

"Well, that's settled then." Randy grinned.

I sighed, but followed him to the bedroom anyway.

On the next morning I woke up on the feeling that someone was staring me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Randy standing on the end of bed smile on his lips.

"Morning, Con."

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" I said pushing myself up.

"I slept quite well."

"I hope I didn't take too much space. I have this big belly…"

"Don't worry, I slept well." He interrupted me. "I'm really sorry about all what I have said to you in the past… I've been a jerk. And Con, have anybody said that you look really beautiful?"

Whoa! What the hell? Had he got harder hit on his head than I even thought?

"I'm sure I look really beautiful, my hair is messy, I'm without make up and I have a big stomach." I tried to joke, because I didn't know how to take his words.

"I mean it, you are really gorgeous."

"Okay, well… I want to get dressed, so…" I had to get rid of him and fast. He glanced at me and then he left the room. I was really confused, I didn't know how to take this all… And then there was Dave… Yes, I did have feelings for the big, dark man…

We spent next two days on the hotel and I forced Randy to go to meet doctor. For my releaf we got confirmation that he didn't have any other injuries and his elbow was getting better. When it was time to leave the city, I flew to next town where we had next show and Randy flew to St. Louis for a couple of weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

_I own only Constantine._

_Thanks for all reviews!_

_Sorry about all spelling mistakes and sentences which make no sense at all!

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

I arrived to next town night before we had the next show. When I had signed in, I decided to go see my brother, who was already arrived.

When he had let me in, I sat on the couch next to Adam, who was watching TV and then he turned to me.

"So, how's Randy doing?"

"He's alright. He is two weeks in St. Louis and will come back then."

"More important, how are you?" He looked at me closely.

"I'm okay. Work starts to get a bit hard, but my maternity leave starts in three weeks, so I think I'll manage. And Matthew comes back in few days."

"How did it go with Randy?" My brother asked then.

"Quite well. He did everything what I told him to do and we got along well." I answered a bit avoiding. I didn't really want to tell him, what Randy had said to me.

"I hope you will get along in the future too." Chris stated.

"Well, we will see." I answered quietly.

I spoke with Chris and Adam for a while and went then back to my own room, where I went to bed quite soon.

On the next day before the show started, quite a many came ask from me, that how was Randy doing, which was a bit strange for my opinion. Why didn't they just call him? He did know better than I, how was he doing.

I went to the show with Chris and Adam and they helped me to prepare the first aid room. Actually they, Trish, Amy and Jay helped me on their turns during the whole night, which I appreciated.

When show was on halfway, Dave came to room and Trish, who was then with me, decided that she had something else to do. I grimaced at her, but she just smiled to me sweetly and left the room.

"How are you?" Dave looked at me closely and I had to swallow hard before I answered, he looked so good...

"I'm alright."

"Isn't your maternity leave starting soon?"

"Yeah, in three weeks."

"How it went with Randy?"

"Just well. He is… quite nice in the end." I said a bit hesitantly.

"Yes…When you learn to know him." Then he grinned. "And tolerate that amount of cockyness."

"Hmmm… You are the best man to talk about that." I grinned him back.

"That's the consensus here." Then he got serious again. "But good that you two get along now. He's a good kid."

I was a bit confused, I hadn't wait that kind of comment out of him... I didn't know what to say, I just looked at him.

"You are really wonderful woman, Constantine." She stood up and gave a light kiss to my cheek. I watched at his brown eyes and I was almost breathless. I followed him with my eyes to the door and there he turned to me again.

"Take a good care of yourself and remember that you have here lot of friends." Then he left room closing the door behind. I stared the door for a moment and thought that what the hell did he mean by that? I felt like he had tried to say goodbye on his own way, thought I knew that he wasn't going anywhere from RAW. I also thought that we had cleared everything before Summer Slam.

_Dave gave a sigh and closed the first aid room door. He just hoped that she would understand, what he was trying to do by taking that distance between them again. He didn't want to hurt her at anyway. He liked her very much, but had done his decision after he talked with Randy on the phone on that morning. Randy had told him that he was really sorry about everything he had said to Constantine. The younger man was also quite surprised that she had taken so good care of him, after all what had happened before. Dave could heard it from Randys voice that his opinion about Constantine had changed and he spoke about her even in admiring way. Dave tought that these two would deserve a change to be together, and he wasn't going to be on their way. He also knew that Randy loved children and it was no problem to him, that she was pregnant. He didn't know what Chris would think, if he sees Con and Randy together, that was a different thing and he didn't think that it was business anyway. The main reason for this decision was the last words from Randy before he had disconnected._

"_Dave, I think I'm falling for Constantine." _

I was thinking the rest of the show about Daves last words and I couldn't help it, somehow those words scared me. I was very quiet the whole evening and Chris looked at me very closely when he was keeping me company, but he didn't say anything. Maybe he just tought that it was just my hormones...

On the next show I noticed that Dave had taken that distance between us again. I couldn't go to talk to him, because everytime I saw him, he was with Paul. When he had few cuts in his own match, he went to Matthew, who had come back to work.

That nights show had just ended, when I passed Evolutions lockerroom and the door was a bit open. I stood when I heard Daves voice.

"Maybe you're right, Paul. Constantine is a nice woman, but she did spend few days with Randy and she told me that they come along very well now."

"I knew, that you would understand. You have to concentrate on Evolution for now. And she will soon leave us for months. Forget that woman, Dave." I heard Paul saying.

"It is the best thing, I agree." Dave admitted for my small horror.

I couldn't listen anymore and continued on my way. What had Dave meant? Did he really think like that or did he say so just to please Paul? I though that if he wanted to play this game again, I could do it too.

Everyone noticed again that both of us were avoiding each others. Amy and Chris tried to speak to me about it, but I changed stubbornly subject everytime and finally they gave up. Though Chris had even called AJ about this thing and he called me, but he got nothing out of me.

A week before my maternity leave started, Randy came back to work. First I wasn't sure how to behave around him, because he had really confused me after Summer Slam. He had been really sweet to me those couple of days which we had spend in hotel. Well, I have to admid, I did like him a bit more than before, but I didn't have any kind of crush on him. Though I liked a lot almost every wrestler, one was above others, besides my brother of course. You know who I mean?

When Randy had come back, I saw him almost immediately when I arrived to show with Chris. He was talking with Benoit on the corridor and when I passed them, he turned to me.

"Hey, Con."

"Hey, Randy. How are you?"

"A lot better, thanks. I hope you are well."

"Yes. Though my belly is growing, but it's natural." I answered a bit laughing.

"Yes, it is natural." He laughed too. "Can I come to first aid in a moment? My elbow needs to be taped."

"Of course." I answered a bit wondering. Since when had Randy Orton asked that can he come to first aid?

I had just got room ready and I and Matthew were watching the first match from the monitor when Randy entered.

"Ah, Randy. Sit on the bench, so I can tape your elbow." I said nodding towards bench. He did like I asked and when he was ready, I decided to go with him to the cafeteria. We sat on the same table for a moment and soon I saw Dave coming from the door. He was alone and when Randy saw him too, he waved his hand and Dave came to us, I noticed that he did it a bit reluctantly.

"Randy, Con." He greeted us.

I nodded and Randy asked him to join us, but he answered.

"I have no time, I have to go change." He looked at me, but I got the feeling that he directed his next words to Randy.

"Good that you come along well now. You look nice together." Then he went to buy something and left the room leaving me to stare after him. What he was trying to say? I hoped that he didn't think, that we were somehow interested of each others. At least I certainly wasn't interested of Randy.

Randy was with me almost the whole show and he did also everything to avoid Paul. I had also a small suspicion, that Dave did everything he could, so that Paul would stay away from Randy. Those two clearly didn't come along.

When it was a last match of the evening, Chris came to me.

"Tinnie, is there something going on between you and Randy? What really happened after Summer Slam?"

I looked at him a bit amazed.

"There isn't anything special going on… We come along quite well now, we did clear the air after that..." I tried to explain.

"I just thought… Dave has been really grumpy the last two weeks and you two are avoiding each others. And Randy seems to enjoy your company."

"Dave has been weird again, that is true. But two can play that game... And Randy is quite nice in the end, though a bit cocky." I looked at my brother." But I'm used to that, you are my brother."

"Ha-ha, you're funny." He answered dryly.

"But that's the truth." I answered take an innocent face.

"Yeah, yeah, so do you think..." He grinned and then he got serious again. " I so don't want to say this again, but you should talk to Dave, your leave starts after next show, and you two won't see each others for a long time."

"I don't know… I think that Dave owes me an explanation and it's his turn to come to me."

Chris just sighed and glared at me shaking his head.

The next show was the last for me before my maternity leave. For my surprise everyone had decided, that I didn't have to work on that evening. I followed the show with Amy, who had free evening also. When I saw Dave in the ring, I felt a bit sad, because I knew I would miss him, like almost everyone else as well. I suspected that Chris would be driving me crazy during my leave, like perharps Adam would do too. He did live in Toronto like I did, and I expected that wouldn't get any peace from these two while I was there.

I noticed Amy watching me once in the while worried expression in her face, but she didn't say anything and I didn't feel like talking. After the show we had a dinner on the hotel where we were staying. Eric Bischoff had booked the resturant for our use for that night. It was a farewell dinner for me, because I would be away from RAW quite many months. I was really moved about this all and when the whole staff surprised me by giving me a presents, I had to really fight that I wouldn't start to cry. I opened three parcels, which I got and when I found there baby clothes and other baby stuff, I was speechless.

"You are all wonderful people. I... I will miss you all." I finally said and looked straight to Dave. I he wouldn't get that hint, he was more clueless than I knew.

"We will all miss you, but fortunatelly you will be back, when your baby is old enough." Shawn Michaels stated smiling.

"Sure, I'll be back as soon as can, you can't get rid of me so easily." I answered grinning a little.

We sat there talking for a while, until I stood up.

"I guess it's time for me to go to bed. I have to wake early. But it was so nice that you arranged this dinner. I will miss you all." I said.

Then I hugged everyone, even Paul, though it wasn't like hug between good friends. When I stood infront of Dave and looked up to his eyes, I had to fight really hard that I didn't burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered.

"Take care of yourself. Let me know when you have had the baby. I will miss you."

I just couldn't say anything to him and moved fast to give hug to Jay.

Chris escorted me to my room and when he had left it didn't take long when there was knock on my door.

"Randy?" Looked him a wonder, when I opened the door and saw him standing infront of me.

"Can I change a few words with you?" He asked.

I nodded and when I let him in, I saw Dave and Paul on the corridor. Dave watched directly at us and he had a blank mask in his face.

Randy stood infront of the door and closed it.

"I won't bother you for long. I just wanted to wish you good luck with everything." His blue eyes watched me closely.

"Thank you."

"I hope that you will be in touch with me during your maternity leave."

"Sure. And I'm sure that Chris will give you updatings... Several times in week." I answered a bit grinning, thought I was wondering that where he was going with this.

"I hope, that we'll see after you have had the baby... I love children." Randy said a bit strange tone of voice.

"That's nice to heard. If you have a change, by any means, come and visit me in Toronto." I said and meant it, actually I hoped that all of them would come to visit me... Specially the man, who we know as Dave Batista...

"I try to arrange time for that. Take care, Con." He said and opened the door.

When he had closed the door behind, I stared at it for a while. What was wrong with everyone? I wasn't going so far away and eventually I would be back in RAW. In the otherhand I was happy that I would be away from RAW for a while. Maybe I could clear things with Dave when I would be back, or maybe even before my maternity leave ends...

* * *

_Alright, I know that this chapter really sucks, but I'm a kind of loss with this story... I'll try to save it somehow..._


	10. Chapter 10

_I own only Constantine_

_Thanks for reviews! I'm trying to something to this story... But I'm still not satisfied...

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

On the last night before my leave, I couldn't sleep much, because I was thinking how much I would miss everyone, or almost everyone. Of course I knew, that many of my co-workers would come to visit me in Toronto and I had no hope of getting rid of my brother. But Dave was pressing my mind and actually I had stood up from the bed twice in that night and went to my room door. I was going to speak to him, but on both times I changed my mind.

Then started my maternity leave. Toronto is my favourite place in whole world, so it was nice to be home again and really just relax and do nothing. Though I'm not really used to that do nothing – part and sometimes I was a bit annoyed that I couldn't do those things I really enjoyed. That is kickboxing and shopping. Kickboxing didn't naturally come in question and shopping started to become a bit hard for me, when I started to remind a whale which was pregnant. My brother was driving me crazy, like I had expected and Adam and Trish visited me everytime when they were home at Toronto. Thank God, Chris lives in Manhattan…

Some others visited me as well and AJ spent a week at my house, which I liked so much. Have I mentioned, that sometimes I feel like I would prefer him as my brother instead that fussing blonde, who is really my brother? I love Chris, but sometimes he just annoys me enormously...

I hadn't heard anything from Dave, or Chris and Trish had mentioned him few times, but I hadn't heard anything from himself. Trish had told that now Dave and Paul had some issues between them, so it might be one reason. Randy called me few times and everytime he left me staring my mobile in total confusion when we had disconnected.

In the middle of November I gave a birth for a little girl who I named Caitlin Elisabeth Irvine. She was really beautiful baby and I was really happy, when I noticed that she didn't remind her father, from who I hadn't heard anyhing after I had left him. It is probably needless to say, that Chris almost couldn't keep his pants on, when he came to see us at the hospital, when she was two days old. After I was released from hospital, I called Dave, who had heard from Chris that I had a little girl. Actually I knew, that Chris had announced it to everyone, because I had received a huge bouquet of flowers from the whole RAW staff. That call to Dave wasn't perhaps the most pleasant call in the world and I didn't know what to say to him. I asked him to visit me in Toronto, but his answer wasn't so clear and after we had disconnected, I wasn't sure was he coming to see me and Caitlin or not.

Few weeks after we got released from hospital, AJ came to see us and he was absolutely in love to my daugher immediately. I asked him and Chris to be her godfathers and they agreeded to be her godfather happily.

After the new year when I watched RAW from TV, I saw myself that thing what Chris and Trish had mentioned. Terms between Dave and Paul didn't seem to be like before, maybe that wasn't so noticeable yet, but I had learned to know both of them, specially Dave. At that point I already missed back to work, at least a bit. Caitlin did keep me busy, thought and of course I loved being with her. I knew that when I would go back to work, I couldn't take her with me on the road for couple of first times, but I knew already that my parents would take care of her when I was working. And when she would be a bit older, I could take her with me. But I would still be on my leave for four months and when I was back at work she would be already six months old.

Randy and John came to see me and Caitlin after the New Year and I have to admit that it was nice to see them both, specially John, who I hadn't seen for a long time. And again Caitlin just made them fall in love with her and Randy left me in the state of confusion when they left. Dave didn't come to Toronto, though I had even said to Chris, that he would tell him to come see me. Chris had also hinted that Dave had been really touchy for couple of last months and didn't actually come along with anyone. When I suspected that it was because all what had happened in RAW, he rejected that totally and told that there was some other reason for his behaviour. I just wondered, that why my brother, who was usually totally blind in things like this, had now payed attention to it...

When came that years Royal Rumble, I followed that from TV and now was quite clearly seen, that there was something wrong between Paul and Dave. I was so excited when Dave won the main event of that evening, though his last opponent was John Cena. Now Dave probably would take on Paul in Wrestlemania for Heavyweight Championship…

Two weeks later Smackdown had show in Toronto and of course I had promised to go and see that, I just wasn't sure if I would take Caitlin with me, despite everyone had asked me to take her. Two days before the show I got a bit peculiar call from Chris.

"Well, hello bro." I answered when my mobile chirped.

"Hey, Con. Are you home?" I hardly heard his voice because his car radio yelled really loud.

"Yes I am. Where are you?"

"Actually we are soon at your place." He answered a bit strange tone of voice.

"What? Are you in Toronto? And who we?" I was a bit confused. Why Chris hadn't informed me that he was coming to Toronto few days before the show? And who was with him?

"Yeah, I'm in Toronto, but I will leave straight away to Winnipeg. But first I want to see my goddaughter."

"You didn't give me an answer that who is with you." I stated.

"That's surprise. But don't go anywhere. We are soon there."

"Well, alright." I said hesitating.

"Good. See you soon." And then he disconnected.

I stared a moment the opposite wall, wondering that what Chris had come up now. He knew that I don't like surprises, so he did this with expense of his own health.

_When Chris had disconnected, Dave looked at him. _

"_Remind me, why I did agree to this?" _

"_Gladly. You miss my sister really much. And you have been so snappish last few months, it has been unbearable. We all know why you have been like that." Chris answered. _

_Before Dave had the change to say anything, he carried on._

"_And Con then. Despite she is happy mother now, she misses you so much." _

"_Are you sure?" Dave seemed to have some doubts about that. "She and Randy seem to..." _

"_Geez Dave. I have said to you hundreds of times that Con does not care about Randy like she cares about you, not even close." Chris interrupted._

"_But if she doesn't agree with this…" Dave tried once still._

"_She will. She has no other choises and knows herself that she wants you to stay..." Chris answered smiling a bit. _

I collected fast stuffs which were spread around my house and then it didn't take long when my doorbell rang. When I opened the door, my heart almost stood still. I couldn't believe, that I really saw Dave Batista standing behind my smirking brother.

"What? Chris what…" I couldn't get anything out of my mouth, so I snapped it shut.

"Would you let us in? We are freezing here." Chris stated.

I just looked at Dave eyes wide and turned then from the door.

"So, now when we are here, can I see my goddaughter? Where is she?" Chris looked us a bit amused.

"Caitlin… Is sleeping." I somehow managed to say.

"Alright. I'll go to bedroom to see her."

"You look great, Con. Have you been well?" Dave looked at me.

"Ha, that man can talk after all. He was so silent the whole drive here. I though that he has suddently become mute." Chris said before he entered the bedroom.

It took a while before I could give an answer, because I was really overwhelmed about this all.

"I've been absolutely great. Caitlin is a sweet baby and I have had quite easy time with her." Finally I got back the ability to speak more than two words.

"Good. Chris has told me that you haven't had troubles with her." Dave answered.

"Dave, what are you really doing here?" Finally I asked the question what had been pressing my mind since the call I got from Chris.

"Chris said that I have to make things clear with you. And then he almost kidnapped me with him." Dave smiled a little.

I wondered, that how my shortish brother even could kidnap Dave, who is, well, huge...

"What things?"

"Dave has been so snappish to everyone since you left for leave. We decided with Trish, Amy and Jay to do something about that and now he is here. And you have clearly been unhappy, when you haven't seen Dave." Chris said coming downstairs carrying Caitlin.

"But why you brought him here?" I wondered and added then." I hope you didn't wake her."

What in the earth he mumbled? I hadn't been unhappy! I had my daugher, who I had loved from the very beginning. Well, I had missed Dave, but... Unhappy?

"She was already awake. And I brought him here so you two can talk." Then Chris stood infront Dave." This beautiful little girl is my goddaughter, Caitlin."

I saw how Daves whole body relaxed and his expression became softer.

"She is really beautiful baby."

"So I have been telling all the time. She will be same kind of beauty like her mother." Chris grinned a little. Then he turned to me.

"Tinnie, I have to go, but I hope you can make your things clear." Chris said giving Caitlin to my arms.

"Go? Where? And where Dave is going?" I asked

"Yes. To Winnipeg. He stays here." Chris answered and bursted to laughter, when he saw my face, which had image of a pure confusion. "I have to go to Winnipeg and I though Dave can stay here with you two days, you have here so much space."

"And you just couldn't ask me about this earlier?" I stated after a short silence.

"If this is inconvenient for you, I can go to hotel" Dave said before Chris got his mouth open.

"No, it isn't inconvenient, Dave. Don't worry. I just wish that Chris would have mentioned about this up front." I answered, because I really hoped that Dave would stay with me. Somewhere deep inside I thanked my brother and maybe some day I will thank him out loud, but not yet anyway.

"I knew that you would agree, when you have no other choises." Chris grinned and put his shoes on. "Now I'll leave you two love birds alone."

Lucky for my brother, he has at least a little instinct to protect himself and he opened the door quickly, because I had let out a little scream of fury and gave Caitlin to Dave, then rushed after him. Chris was faster than me, though – and I didn't have shoes on, so running in the snow was a bit difficult – so, he was already at his car.

"Have fun and see you in two days, Tinnie." Sometimes my so annoyingly undisciplined brother laughed when he sat on his car "Take Caitlin to the show!" He yelled before he closed the door and started the car. I watched after him for a while shaking my head, took a deep breath and went back to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

_Only Con and Caitlin are my own creations, others belong to WWE and McMahon family._

_Thanks for reviews!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

So, there I was, in very awkward situation. My brother had left me alone with Dave, who now sat at livingroom sleeping Caitlin in his lap. Or, of course there was three of us, I can't forget my daughter, but she was only three months old, so she wasn't so much help for me. Except in that way, that Dave had immediately fallen for her, what wasn't actually any kind of miracle, she had charmed every man and woman, who had seen her. I had prepared my guestroom for Dave and watched standing silently at livingroom door to these two, then I had to take few deep breaths. I couldn't even descripe how I suddently felt. I went to the couch and Dave looked at me smiling a little.

"You're daughter is so sweet."

"Yes she is. Most of time at least. When she decides to demonstrate that she is in bad mood, there is nothing sweet in her." I smiled a little.

"I'm sure that she doesn't do that often."

"Gladly she doesn't, I hope that you don't have to witness that while you're here." I sighed and took her to my arms. Then I took her to her own bed in my bedroom and went back to livingroom.

"Is there something between you and Randy?" Dave asked suddently when we were watching TV.When I looked at him flustered, I saw that it was really difficult for him to ask that.

"There's nothing between us, nothing special anyway... Why?"

"I just tought… You seem to come along better nowadays."

"I can't deny that. But I'm not specially attracted to him." I answered truthfully.

"Are you sure?"

What question that was? Of course I was sure, I wouldn't say otherwise so, specially not to man, to who I couldn't tell even a little white lie...

"I'm sure. Randy is quite nice but..." I shut my mouth, because I didn't know how I would have continued that sentence.

"Randy just said me something after Summer Slam what made me think things at other perspective..."

"What did he say then?" I was very interested, but I didn't get a satisfying answer.

"That doesn't mather now. But you are sure then, that you don't have any deeper feelings for him?"

For God sake, this man could be stubborn and clueless!

"I'm absolutely sure." I almost sighed, because I had to repeat myself so many times. Then it came to my mind, that Dave had been avoiding me after Summer Slam. Did that thing what Randy had said to Dave, have something to do with it?

"Dave, had Randys words have something to do with that you avoided me after Summer Slam?" I wasn't sure how to take his answer, what ever it was anyway.

"That is part of the reason. Then is all that pressure at work and Pauls behaviour..." Dave answered.

Okay, now it was time to change the subject. I wasn't ready to know more about that and certainly I wasn't ready to ask the reason, why he tought that I was interested about Randy...

"Yes." I didn't know what else to say on that. "Chris has told that there is something wrong between you and Paul. Specially after Royal Rumbe it has been clearly seen." I saw that Daves expression became darker and I sighed, I hadn't choose the right subject...

"I have some unsolved things with Paul. I've seen that he doesn't care anyone else than himself and that damn title. Randy made me open my eyes for that." He answered.

It was a time for him to notice that! I had known that even before I even started my work in RAW. Thanks to my chattering brother...

"Con, I have to tell you one thing, only McMahons, Bischoff and Long know that at the moment." Dave looked at me seriously for a moment. I was interested, but I was also a bit scared, I had the feeling that I wouldn't like about that, what he was going to say.

"I heard yesterday, that they would want me to Smackdown already before Wrestlemania."

Well, that I wasn't expecting at all! I looked at him totally speechless and fighted against tears, which tried to come to my eyes.

"To Smackdown?" I just couldn't say anything else. Clearly he had expected me to say something and I said the word, which almost made my heart stood still.

"Yes, I have to decide whether I'll go there or stay in RAW." Dave said quietly.

"Have you already decided?" I just had to ask that.

"No…Maybe I can think it better when it comes in public."

Naturally I hoped that Dave would decide stay in RAW, but I certainly would not say that to him, not now, maybe never. I was sure that he would do that kind of decision, what would be best to him and to his career. He wouldn't need my selfish opinions.

"Con?" Dave looked at me questioningly when he saw that I was in deep toughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am. I was just thinking..." Then I stood up, because I had the feeling, that I couldn't talk with him on that night anymore, I was too emotional. "I'm quite tired, so I'll go to bed. You can stay up as long as you want. Sleep well, Dave."

I left the livingroom quickly, because for my horror I felt tears in my cheeks, I still heard when Dave said quietly after me.

"I'm sorry. Sleep well, Con."

I didn't stop to ask, why he was sorry, because he had no reason to be. I couldn't actually figure why I was so emotional, Dave wasn't going away from RAW, at least not quite yet and we weren't even together... And I couldn't blame my hormones anymore.

Caitlin woke me few times during the night, but otherwise I slept quite well, despite that I knew painfully well, that Dave slept in my guestroom. On the morning I went downstairs still half asleep, and there I was greeted by smell of just made coffee. First I wondered it for a moment, but then I saw Dave sitting in kitchen and a wide smile appeared to his face, when he saw me.

"Morning, Con."

"Morning, Dave. You didn't have to make breakfast." I stated, though I was pleased about it. I could used to that, that some man – maybe even Dave – would make breakfast for me every morning, when I come downstairs half asleep...

"I know, but I wanted to." Dave answered cute smile in his lips.

I took juice from freezer and went back to bedroom to feed Caitlin. Then I took her and went back to downstairs and after I gave her to Dave, I sat to eat breakfast. Oh, I could really get used to that Dave would make it for me on mornings...

We spent peaceful and very nice day together and Dave was so much help for me. When we were doing groceries in the store nearby my home, I got very amused, when the cashier woman just couldn't get her eyes off Dave. When I was at cashier and payed our shoppings, Dave stood with Caitlin few steps from me and the woman said me quietly.

"You have had luck in the man front." When I looked at her a bit confused, she continued. "I mean that handsome man, who is father of your child."

I turned to look at Dave and Caitlin a bit smiling.

"He's not her father. Actually we arent's even together."

Her eyes widened and I could see that she hardly could control the excitement in her voice.

"Do you mean, that man like that is running footloose around?"

"Actually it seems like I mean that." I said biting my lip, so that I wouldn't have bursted on laughter. Cashier gave out a deep sigh and turned her admiring gaze back to Dave. I went to him and said quietly.

"You have a new fan."

He looked at me raising his eye brow and I started to giggle.

"Cashier woman has so hots on you."

Dave smiled that cute smile of his and looked directly to woman, who looked like she would pass out immediately. When we were at front door of the store I turned to look at the woman again, who looked after Dave dreamingly. When we were at the car, I managed to get my self together again and stated.

"The cashier woman will be so disapointed, when I'll next time come to do my groceries, and you're not with me."

Dave just glared at me and fasted Caitlin to safety seat.

I wasn't so surprised, when I got a call from AJ later that day. He told me that Chris had told him what he had done, and then AJ had decided to call me. It was quite one sided call, I got hardly a word between. Why those two man, who are most dearest for me, have to be such a chatterboxes? Is this some kind of payback about that, what I have done in my previous life? For some strange reason my brother decided to call me too. That call made me very amused, clearly he had decided, that I belong together with Dave...

Later that evening my doorbell rang and when I went to open the door, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" I asked when I saw my ex boyfriend and father of my daughter standing behind the door.

* * *

_Ha, I'm not putting Con&Dave together quite yet, maybe I won't do it at all..._

_Thanks for everyone who have put this story on their alert and/or fave lists!_

_More reviews, please, please, please!_


	12. Chapter 12

_I own only Con, Caitlin and Ryan._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

I just couldn't believe that I was in a situation like this. A day before Chris had appeared to my door with Dave, well in the end, that was a very nice surprise, though I still don't like surprises. And now Ryan stood behind my door, which certainly wasn't a pleasant surprise.

"I want to see my daughter." It was just his style to get right on the point. I wasn't specially surprised, that he knew about Caitlin, because we had still some mutual friends, who knew about my daughter.

"Why do you want to see her now?" I asked annoyed. We hadn't been in contact for almost a year, why he had now to appear behind my door?

"I have a right for that. Would you let me in?"

"You gave up on that right year ago. I don't want that you to see Caitlin." I answered.

"Is her name Caitlin? That is a beautiful name." Ryan said and I saw his expression become softer. " Please, let me in, just for a moment."

I gave a deep sigh and turned from door. I hoped, that Dave would end his call soon. Someone had called him a moment before and he was talking in guestroom.

Ryan came in and followed me to livingroom, where I turned to him.

"Caitlin is sleeping and I don't want to wake her."

"I would like to see her, I am her father. I can't believe, that you didn't tell that to me yourself and left so suddently. I heard a month later that you are pregnant from Chris."

I started to see red, I didn't think that I left so suddently, and it was expected when I catched him cheating on me. Hey, just a moment, did he say that he had heard from Chris, that I was pregnant? Did he mean...No, that was not possible.

"I didn't heard it from your brother, I heard it from Chris McLean." Ryan said when he saw my bit horrified expression. I gave a secret sigh of relief, Chris McLean was one of our mutual friends "And Chris told me that you had a girl."

"I did expect that you heard about it sooner or later. But if you have known about this so long, why didn't you come earlier?"

"I was scared."

Well, that answer wasn't a surprise!

"I won't let you see Caitlin." I repeated. "Actually I want you out of our life once and for all. I'm doing great. I have a great working place and everything else is just right at the moment. I don't need you, we don't need you."

"I did heard that you work now in WWE. If you have troubles to get someone to take care of her when you're working, I can do that." Ryan said and his eyes were glowing a little.

I sighed again, that was a cheap shot from him.

"That is taken care already. And I won't go back to work for three months yet." I answered with harsh tone.

"But Tinnie, let me just see her." Ryan asked.

"Don't ever again call me Tinnie!" I snapped. "To you I'm Constantine, for now and in future." I was angry and I wondered at the same time, that why Dave spoke for so long on phone.

"But Tinnie…"

"Didn't you understand what I said? Don't call me that!" Usually I don't specially care what name people use of me, but I was so pissed, that I got stuck in the smallest things.

Ryan took a deep breath.

"I regret about what happened. That was totally my fault. I hope, that you'll give me second change, now when we have a daughter together."

I just stared at him speechless. I couldn't believe, that he let out something like that, specially when I had just said, that I wanted him out of our lives once and for all.

"No Ryan. We will never be together again." I finally managed to say.

"But couldn't we try…?" Ryan tried again and then for my relief I saw Dave appearing to livingroom door behind him.

"What is going on here?" Dave asked with deep and maybe even a bit dangerous voice.

Ryan turned around surprised and stared at the big man, who had suddently appeared.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked a bit reserved.

"I'm Cons co-worker, Dave Batista. But who are you?" Dave looked at my ex boyfriend interested.

"I'm Caitlins father."

'Uh-huh, wrong answer, Ryan.' I thought when Daves eyes almost flamed and he took few steps towards Ryan. If I had been in his situation, I would had run and fast out of the door, but it seemed he lacked the instict to protect himself.

"So you are the moron, who cheated on Con and who every man and woman in RAW wants to kill with own hands." Dave stated staring straight to him.

Actually Dave was wrong in that, only half of RAW wanted to kill him with own hands, other half wanted to torture him for days and leave him in desert to die. My brother and AJ had that kind of dreams of killing him, which they hadn't shared even with me.

Ryan turned again to look at me, which was a mistake. My ex boyfried seemed to do lot of mistakes on that evening...

"Constantine, please let me explain. You are the only woman..."

"Ryan, you should leave now. I have said everything, what there is to say. We will never be together again and you will not see Caitlin, not now anyway." I interrupted him.

"But Con, try to understand…" He tried once again.

"You heard what she said, you should go now. She doesn't want to talk with you, I think she has made that clear." This time Dave interrupted him.

"Stay out of this. This doesn't concern you." Ryan snapped.

'Poor Ryan, you can't say the right things tonight at all,' I thought when I took few steps and stood infront Dave, then lowered my hand to his arm. I had seen that he started to be pissed as well.

"Let it go, Dave. Ryan isn't worth of it." I said quietly.

I felt that he relaxed a little, but he still stared at Ryan and he had no kind expression in his eyes. We were all silent for a moment and then Ryan sighed.

"I can see, that you don't want to speak about this now. But we can do it later."

Dave couldn't control himself anymore and said with a tone of voice, which would have scared me to death, if those words would have directed to me.

"You have no reason to talk to her in the future. Stay far away of her and Caitlin." Then he took Ryan by the collar and almost dragged him to door, then he opened the door and practically kicked Ryan out, then he slammed the door shut.

When Ryan had left, or I mean kicked out, I sat on couch sighing, Dave sat next to me and looked at me closely.

"I take, that you didn't wait visit from your ex boyfriend?"

"No, I didn't" I answered quietly and looked then him to eyes." Thank you."

"For what?"

"That you came here… That you stood for me…That…" I couldn't carry on, because finally I bursted to tears, what I had kept inside since the previous night, when Dave had told me that they would like him to join Smackdown. Dave stroke gently my back and tried to comfort me, but that just made me to cry more, because on that moment all just erupted out. When I had cried against his shoulder for a while, I finally got myself together.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what went in me." I said wiping my tears.

"Don't worry, I understand your feelings." He said quietly.

We spent the rest of the night watching TV and I got Caitlin with us for a while. When I looked at her and Dave, I felt like I had a massive scrap in my throat.

On that night my nightmare returned. I hadn't seen that for months, but maybe all those feelings, what I had experienced during last days, set it off somehow.

In the dream I catched Ryan cheating on me with three women at the same time, and my belly was really huge. I ran out of our appartment, and then I felt my self falling down, down, down… Until I ended up to freezing cold water and then I woke up screaming. I heard a gentle voice next to me.

"There's no danger, Con. It was just a bad dream."

I opened my eyes and saw a big, muscular man body standing next to my bed in the dark. I realized that it was Dave, but I wondered a bit, how he had heard my scream. He slept in the next room, but my walls weren't made of paper. I rose to sat in my bed and put a nightlight on. Then I looked at the man, who stood in my bedroom without a shirt and only slack pants on his feet. (_A/N: okay, have to take a short breathing break, I got a mental image, which got me breathless…)._

"I'm sorry, if I woke you." I said quietly.

"No worries, I was just drinking water downstairs and I heard you screaming, so you didn't wake me." Dave answered. "Do you want to tell what kind of nightmare you saw?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and after I had hesitated a little, I told about the nightmare which I had seen several times at the beginning of my pregnancy. Soon Caitlin woke up and I was just getting up to feed her, when Dave pushed me gently back.

"Don't get up, I'll feed her."

Dave took the feeding bottle and took her from her bed, then he put the bottle to her mouth and she started to suck it with a good appetite. Dave stayed so long at my bedroom, until I and Caitlin fell asleep again.

On the next morning breakfast was waiting me again when I went downstairs. I thought that happy was the woman, who would eventually get Dave all for herself and I could not understand, how Angie could take a divorce of man like he is. Besides that he is handsome as hell, really nice and great with kids, that man could cook! Every womans dream man...

We went together to Air CanadaCenter,where the show was on that night,and I decided to take Caitlin with us. When we went inside, my dear brother jumped to us and almost drowned poor Caitlin with kisses. Have I told that he is insane? If I haven't I do now; my brother Christopher Irvine aka Chris Jericho is absolutely insane! When we had escaped my harrasing brother, I went to meet divas and spoke with them for a while before I took Caitlin and went to say hello to others. I knocked on Randys and Renes lockerroom door and after Rene had let us in, I saw Randy sitting on the bench. I smiled at him a little.

"Hey, Randy."

"Ah, girls. How are you two doing?" Randy stood up and took Caitlin.

"We are just fine. And you? How are things with Paul?"

"Well, I wouldn't brag with it too much." He answered a bit dryly.

"Things will get better, I'm sure of it." I comforted him.

"Yes, Paul has his hands full with Dave, who has started to think this whole Evolution thing at other perspective."

"Yeah, I have heard that they have some unsolved things."

I spoke with Rene and Randy for a while and then I went to watch the show from a big screen at backstage. Quite a many of wrestlers came to talk to me and see Caitlin, so I couldn't really concentrate on watching the show. Even Ric Flair came to say hello, at least Paul didn't come to bother me...

When Chris' match was over, I went to his lockerroom just when he came out of shower. He turned to me worried expression in his eyes, when I pushed baby carriage in the room.

"Dave told me that Ryan visited last evening."

I sighed, I should have guessed that he heards about it.

"Yes, he did…" I said quietly.

"What the moron wanted?" He sounded a bit angry...

"He wanted to see Caitlin and..." I hesitated. "He wanted a second change."

My brother looked like his eyes were about bulge out.

"Could you repeat that?"

"You heard right. But I said no and Dave came to help."

"Well, good. It's best for him to stay far away from you two, or I'll beat some sense in him." He sounded quite pissed and I was relieft when Adam came in. I left Caitlin with Adam and Chris and went to talk with Matthew, who had done great job with wrestlers while I was on leave.

When I went back to lockerroom, I saw that Caitlin, who was awake, sat at Adams lap and tuft of his hair was on her small fist.

"That looks painful." I stated smiling.

"Well, it does hurt a bit." He grimaced.

When the show was over, whole RAW staff left Toronto that night, and I almost bursted to tears, because I wanted so much back to work. Before Dave got to the bus, which was waiting for them, I gave him a tight hug and thanked him for staying with me for last two days. I made him swear that he would inform me immediately, when he had done the decision conserning Smackdown. I said goodbyes to others and when Randy was going to the bus, he stood at my side.

"It was so nice to see you. I hope I'll see you and Caitlin very soon again."

"You too. And I think we'll see again quite soon." I answered.

Then he bended and pressed his lips gently to my lips. I was so flustered, that I didn't pull back, but I didn't return the kiss either. When Randy pulled back, he smiled a little and I watched him rattled. What the hell was he thinking?

I watched when he got to the bus and then I happened to glance to bus window and saw Dave staring at me.

* * *

_**ChainGangMemberLife: **I don't mind at all... My native language is Finnish. _

_It seems like most of you want Con and Dave to end up together, but we'll see... Maybe Randy has something to say to that..._

_**Special thanks: **JCBatistagurl21, dixiemelody, takerschick._


	13. Chapter 13

_I own only Con and Caitlin._

_Thanks for reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Again I was depending on what Chis, Amy and Trish told me about happenings in RAW and of course I watched it from telly. Dave hadn't told me yet, what he was going to do concerning Smackdown, althought I had spoken with him few times. AJ spent few days with me and because he had heard about Ryans visit from Chris, I had hands full when I tried to convince him, that it wasn't necessary for him to go bang behind Ryans door.

It was already clear that terms between Dave and Paul were really bad. I was even a bit worried about Dave, because I knew where Paul was capable of. John visited me for my delight when Smackdown had tour in Canada and we had a really nice day together. When I spoke with Randy, I had no courage to ask, that what the kiss had really meant. But it seemed like it didn't bother Dave, if he had seen it.

When that day came closer, when Dave was supposed to tell, would he sign to Smackdown or would he stay in RAW, I was quite nervous. I didn't want to call him all the time and ask, that what his decision was. I tried to ask Chris, did he know something about it and I think that it was my turn to drive him crazy. My brother didn't know anything about it anyway, either did anyone else, thought I tried to ask about it. Dave and Paul hardly talked to each others, and it just made me fear more that Dave would sign to Smackdown.

When came the day in the end of february, when Dave would tell his decision, I didn't know what he will do, though I had called him a day before. He had just said, that he wasn't sure what he'll do, but I shouldn't be worried. It was good for him to say, I suppose it didn't bother him, if we would be working in different shows. I, in the other hand, would have been really sad and sorry about it, but I just couldn't say it to him. I watched the show direct from TV and bite my nails. Caitlin slept on her blanket and I kept on eye on her at the same time, when I tried to watch TV. When it came that time on the show, when Dave either signed to Smackdown or stayed in RAW, I took her to my lap and stared at TV. I tried to breath properly, when Dave walked to ring, where Terry Long stood and there was two contracts waiting on the table, other to RAW and other to Smackdown.

When Dave got in the ring, Paul and Ric joined him and both of them signed to him that he should join Smackdown. Dave stood in the middle of the ring both contracts on his hands and for my horror he threw RAW contract to the floor. I stood up from the couch and I was just going to take Caitlin to sleep upstairs, when I heard the audience in TV begin to yell really loud and turned back to it. Then I saw how Dave threw Ric out of the ring and Batista Bombed Paul straight trough table. After this Dave bended down and said the words, which I had hoped to hear.

"Hunter, I'm staying right here on RAW. And at WrestleMania, I'm taking the World Heavyweight Championship … from you!"

I had difficulties to keep my self together, but that Caitlin was on my arms prevented me jumping around for a joy. Dave would stay in RAW after all and we would be still working together! But it was still a bit annoying for my opinion, that he didn't tell me about this, though I had almost begged him. He should have guessed how much I wanted to know that. And I had suspicions that Chris hadn't given him peace concerning this thing.

Chris called me on that same night and we had a very interesting conversation, when he told that, Dave had told him before the show, what he was going to do. He had asked Chris not to tell me, because he wanted to keep it as a secret until the very last minute. I was a bit amazed, that he had told it to my brother, who usually can't keep secrets. And even more it amazed me that Chris didn't say anything to me. But maybe he had improved his skills to keep asecret, when it was absolutely necessary.

On the next day I decided to call Dave, after I had sat on the couch mobile on my hand about an hour and fighed with myself, whether call or not. When I finally dialed his number, I experienced a slight shock, because I heard a womans voice from other side of the line, and I didn't recognise it.

"Can I speak with Dave?" I said a bit hesitantly.

" He's at downstairs with Tara." She answered and I swallowed a little, I knew that one of his daughters was called Tara and it came to my mind that, it might be Angie, who answered his mobile. But Dave hadn't even hinted that she or his daughter were with him at the moment. Even Chris hadn't say anything about that.

"Well, I can call in few minutes again. Can you say to Dave that Constantine called?"

"I will. Hey, are you that Constantine, sister to Jericho?" For my surprise I heard that her voice became more cheerful "I have heard so much good things of you."

"Yes, I am." I answered amazed. What she was talking about? What she had heard about me and from who? And above all, who was she?

"I'm Daves sister, Sarah." She said a bit laughing and I gave a silent sigh of relief, when she continued. "I think, that Dave will be back very soon. We can talk meantime, if it is okay with you."

I said that it was alright for me, though I was confused. I spoke with her until I heard Daves voice saying something on background and Sarah said to me.

"Now Dave came, I'll give the mobile to him, but it was really nice to talk with you, Constantine."

I heard Dave asking "Is it Constantine?" before he said to me.

"Constantine?"

"Yes, Dave. It's me."

"I'm sorry if Sarah said something unpleasant." Dave said a bit apologing voice.

"She was very kind to me." I said truthfully. "But actually I have something to say to you, that is why I called."

"I suspected so." He sounded amused.

"Why couldn't you tell me in front hand, that you'll stay in RAW?" I puffed. "And you told it to Chris before the show. For God sake, to Chris, who usually can't keep his mouth shut!"

For my some kind of surprise Dave started to laugh and I clenched my teeth and waited that he would get himself together again.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to keep it as a surprise. Though I know that you don't like surprises, I thought that this might a pleasant one."

Dave was right about that, this was a pleasant surprise, but...

"Would you had told me, if you would have signed to Smackdown?" I asked for my and Daves surprise.

"I think I would have." He answered and judging his voice, he got more serious.

"Well, I am happy, that you decided to stay in RAW, despite all Pauls attempts." I stated.

"Yeah, Paul is one son of a bitch...How is Caitlin?" I have to admit, that he changed the subject quite smoothly...

"She is just fine."

"Good." Dave said and then I heard his sisters voice on the background." Alright Con, I have to go now. But Sarah asked me to say, that she is looking forward to meet you in Wrestlemania."

"Tell her that I look forward to meeting her too. And say to everyone hello from me." I answered.

When we had disconnected, I heard Caitlin crying and when I went to her, I thought about words what Sarah had said. She told me, that Dave had spoken about me with very respecting tone and she said also that Dave had lost his heart for my daughter. Also what she said just before Dave had come to the room bothered me...

I lifted Caitlin from her bed and said to her.

"You should never fall for an American man, you should pick a Canadian, when comes that time. Believe what mom says, darling."

Caitlin just looked at me with her blue eyes and I had to smile a little, there was one person in my life, who listened what I had to say. Though she didn't understand anything about it.

I watched RAW always when it came from telly and of course I heard all the backstage rumours from my brother and Trish. I wasn't so much in touch with Adam, because I was a bit angry to him for ruining his marriage and cheating his wife with Amy. Amy is one of my best friends, and actually I wasn't so angry to her. It is our woman right to blame always men, when it is possible, right? I was also a bit sorry for Matt Hardy. I had always liked him and I knew him quite well, despite that he had left WWE before I started my work there. Matt is one of best friends for AJ and I learned to know him and Jeff trough AJ. I was really happy when I heard that Matt was resigned to RAW and I had change to work with him too.

Dave didn't visit me, but I didn't let that bother me so much anymore, because we called almost weekly basis. Randy didn't visit me either, and I hate to admit, but I was a bit relieft about it. Trish had told me that Chris had 'spoken seriously' with Randy, what ever that means. My brother isn't known about his ability to speak seriously with someone.

I decided to go to Los Angeles, where Wrestlemania was on April. Caitlin was almost five months old, but I decided to take her to Winnipeg, because my parents wanted to see their granddaughter again. I would get a short break, though I didn't admit that I needed that. But it was nice to see all wrestlers and above all, in the most important event of the year. AJ was also coming to Wrestlemania and I was really excited about it. And of course I waited so much for meeting Dave again... I was also excited about the main event, which was Dave against Paul and it would be a World Heavyweight title match. I had still month left my leave and I could watch the whole show without thinking my job and running around.

But I also knew , that I should try to make things clear with Dave. Chris, AJ and Trish had been driving me crazy by nagging to me every time when saw them or I spoke with them. And Daves sister had said me already in February, that she had never heard Dave speaking about any woman like he spoke about me, not even Angie.

* * *

_A/N; I have no idea if Dave has a sister, but in this story he does..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

On Friday I flew to Los Angeles and signed to my hotel room. There was already some of WWE staff, so I went first to my room and chanced clothes and then I went to hotel bar. I met there Matthew and some other backstage workers. I spoke with them for a moment, until my mobile chirped and AJ told that he was just coming to hotel from the airport with a cab. I waited him in the bar and when he came he signed in same room with me. AJ asked everything possible what it came to Caitlin and we catched up with everything possible what came to our minds before we started to sleep.

On the next morning we both woke up on the loud banging on our room door. I stood up cursing in my mind and when I was going to the door, AJ came from his own bedroom and stated laughter in his voice.

"I'm sure that it is your brother."

I opened the door and saw that AJ was right, because I was instantly on my brothers tight hug.

"Chris, you are choking me." I hardly got a breath, because he was squeezing me really hard against his body. He let me go with wide grin on his face, then he entered the room and said hello to AJ, who muttered something like "Don't you Canadians sleep at all?" I guess he was referring to that fact, that it was eight a clock on that morning and Chris had come to the hotel an hour before.

We spoke a while and when I and AJ were properly dressed, we went for breakfast. After that I forced both of them to come shopping with me, though I noticed that either of them didn't really want to come with me. We shopped for three hours, until I saw painful expressions on their faces and decided that it was time to go back to hotel. Both of them looked so happy when I said that to them, that I just had to take few minutes and laugh before we continued our way towards hotel.

On Saturday night was WWE Hall of Fame ceremony and after I had lunch with Chris, AJ and Amy I started to get ready for it. When I was ready to go, it stepped to livingroom, where Chris and AJ turned to look at me from the couch.

"Wow Tinnie, you look amazing!" AJ yelled. "That dress looks absolutely stunning on you!"

I just smiled and thought that I had chosen the right dress. I had a dark blue dress, with thin shoulder straps and quite open collar. Dress streched to my ankles and it clinged tightly my curvy figures. On my neck I had a beautiful golden necklace, which Chris had given me as a birthday present.

"You look great, sis." Chris said glancing to his wrist watch. "We don't have to hurry yet. Do you want to go say hello to Dave before we leave? He came couple of hours ago."

"Nah, I don't think so. I'll meet him at the ceremony anyway." I answered hesitantly. I wanted to see him, but I wasn't ready to go knock on his door. My answer caused smiles appear on faces of both guys, but they didn't say anything, which probably was wisely done from their side.

Trish came with us to Hall of Fame ceremony and almost immediately when we arrived there, I saw John and we talked for a moment before the actual ceremony started. Just when we were going to sit to our places, I saw Dave. He was with beautiful brunette and I thought that she might be his sister, thought she didn't look like she would be Greek-Phillipino. I looked at them for a while in my deep thoughts, or actually I watched Dave, who looked really handsome in his dark suit. He was so concentrated on speaking with Mark Calloway, that he didn't notice me.

"Tinnie, what are you staring?" Chris asked suddently and when he followed my gaze, he grinned. "Ah, don't answer. Now I know."

"Who is that woman? Is she Daves sister?" I asked turning to my brother.

I saw that he changed a bit worried glance with AJ before he answered.

"It's no point to say yes, because in that case I would be lying." He looked serious.

"Who is she then?" I looked at him a bit flustered.

"I don't know. But she isn't Sarah or Angie."

"Do you mean that she's his date?" I was a bit panicking, which also ashamed me. Dave had the right to be with women he wanted to be, we weren't even together, but I still felt a small stab on jealousness.

"I don't know, Tinnie. Dave didn't say that he would take a date here. And Sarah is coming tomorrow…" Chris answered when AJ took my arm.

"Come on Tinnie, let's go sit to our places."

We went to sit and my toughts were quite messed up. I had planned that I would clear things out with Dave finally during this weekend, because we had been playing to be or not to be – game almost for a year with him, and I was getting tired for it. But it seemed that I had no need to speak with him after all.

Just when we had sat down, I saw Dave and his date going to their places and I couldn't help that I watched closely what he was doing. Before I had time to turn my gaze, Dave locked his eyes with me. I nodded hardly visibly and he did answer to my greeting, but turned right after that to talk to his date. At the same time when I turned my eyes away from them, I saw that AJ watched at me worry in his eyes.

The whole ceremony was great and I thought, that it was great that Rowdy Roddy Piper was finally taken to Hall of Fame, though I wasn't so happy when Randys father, Bob Orton was taken too, I have never liked him. I tried to follow the ceremony, but my eyes turned once in a while almost without wanting it myself to Dave and his date. I also noticed that he looked me seriously few times.

After the dinner half of our group decided to go to nightclub and we joined them, though we knew that we couldn't be there for long, because on the next day would be the main event of the year. The nightclub was in the same building with our hotel though. Also Dave and his date and Randy came to the club. When we were going in, Dave stood suddently next to me and AJ.

"Hey, Con:"

"Hey Dave." I smiled weakly.

"Constantine, this is Mary Hillier." Dave introduced us and we shaked hands.

When we entered the club, I sat in same table with Chris, Randy, Stacy and Christy. We got our drinks and talked for a while, thought I watched quite closely what Dave and Mary were doing, for my own little ashame.

I wanted to dance because I hadn't been dancing after I got Caitlin, and during my pregnancy I didn't dance so much either... I took AJ by his arm and pulled him to floor with me. We danced few songs and I saw AJ looking me amused when my eyes turned to Daves direction once in a while, but he didn't say anything, he knows me too well to say anything in situations like that. When we got back to our table, I had hardly sat down, when I heard the first sounds of La Tortura by Shakira and I jumped up. Randy was sitting next to me and I grapped his arm and pulled him to dance floor with me.

We had been on the floor for a moment, when I saw Daves date push her lips on his. I was a bit dumbfounded, but I managed to hide it so that Randy didn't notice. Then started a slow song and for our both small surprise I rounded my hands arounds his neck, and after hesitating few seconds Randy lowered his hands to my hips. I saw the question in his eyes, but we danced the song in silence. Just before we left the floor, I gave him kiss to his lips surprising him totally. Actually I don't know what went into me, I hadn't planned it and I still wasn't interested of him. Randy looked at me confused, took my hand then and led me to our table, where we got amused and questioningly looks, probably they had seen what happened on the dancefloor... When I sat down AJ looked at me question in his eyes and then Chris appeared to stand next to and bent down to whisper to me.

"What are you doing?"

So, he had seen that too…

"I…"

"Let's not talk about it here." Chris took my arm and I stood up." Let's go to hotel side, I think it's our time to go to bed."

I followed Chris and AJ a bit sheepish look in my face to hotel and in entrance hall they both stood to watch me.

"Tinnie, I tought that you want Dave." Whoa, my brother got right to the point and amazingly quick.

"Things aren't always like you think." I answered dryly. "And it seems like he has a new woman already. I'm not competing with anyone."

AJ's face lightened like he would have figured out something.

"That what you did with Randy was then some kind of revenge to Dave, because he has some woman here with him."

I didn't say anything to that, but both guessed that he was right, at least someway.

"I think that she is just an old friend to him, or relative. I would have heard, if Dave has some new woman." My brother looked seriously to my eyes. "And he likes you too much to do something like that."

"Chris is right, Con. This time you should listen to your brother." Trish came to us.

"But I saw her kissing him." I said quietly.

Judging expressions what AJ and Chris had on their faces, they hadn't seen it, but Trish said.

"Yes, I saw that too. So, that counts out the relative thing. Though, I do sometimes give a kiss to my cousins too..."

"That's not the point here" I started to be pissed and I was also tired, when I'm not usually in my best mood. "Obviously Dave has no interest in me, I think that has become quite clear. He hasn't been in Toronto after your show there, he didn't even hint to me what he was going to do concerning Smackdown, he hasn't said me anything what would make me believe that he cares about me."

"But Tinnie, you had such a good time together, when he was at your place. And he stood up for you when Ryan came to see you." Chris tried to make his point.

"It was few months ago. Things can change during that time." I answered, because I wasn't going to give up in this. "It's all the same for me, what Mr. Bautista does, I just don't care anymore, and I have to think..." I saw that AJ, who was standing next to Chris, started suddently wave his hands, like he would tried to get me silent, and Chris was looking somewhere behind me. I ignored them though and carried on.

"I have to think Caitlin. And my relationship with Ryan was so awful, that I learned my lesson."

"Con." Trish interrupted me a bit warning tone of voice, but because I wanted to get them understand what I tried to say, I still carried on ignoring them.

"Maybe Randy is the best man for me after all. Seems like he cares about me and he likes Caitlin. I have learned to like him too..."

"Constantine, shut up." AJ said with a tone of voice, which finally got my attention. He had never talked to me in tone like that, and I couldn't remember when he had used my whole first name, when he talked to me. Chris and AJ were still watching behind my back and when I glanced Trish next to me, she was watching to same direction. When I turned around, I closed my eyes for few seconds. 'No, this can't be true. Good God, don't let that man to be Dave, this has to be a dream, please...' I prayed in my mind and opened my eyes again. Naturally my praying was useless, and I found myself staring to Dave, who had totally unreadable expression on his face. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Tinnie…" My brother started, but I didn't want to know what he was going to say. I jerked myself off and ran towards open elevator door. I heard that both, AJ and Trish yelled after me, but I ignored them. When I was in our room, I locked myself to my bedroom and sank to bed burrying my face against a pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Chris, AJ, Dave and Trish watched after Con, when she ran to elevator. Then Chris looked to Dave. _

"_What is your problem? You knew that Tinnie will be here and still you took a date with you. A date, for God sakes!"_

"_She is not actually my date. She is just a good friend." Dave answered._

"_I saw you two kissing. And Con saw it too." Trish said a bit angrily._

"_I didn't techically kiss her. She kissed me, and it was only a friendly kiss." Dave tried to explain._

"_It didn't seem like a friendly kiss to me." Trish barked._

"_It was. I wouldn't do anything to hurt Con." Dave said sadness in his voice. "And she kissed Randy."_

"_Yeah, after she saw you kissing your date. Or I'm sure that she thought that you kissed her." Chris stated. "That was some kind of revenge from her side."_

"_Dave, I think you should talk to her." AJ intervened. "Maybe she won't want to listen to you first, but you shouldn't give up on her. She really likes you."_

_AJ looked to Chris who nodded._

"_He is right. I know my sister. She loves... Likes you really much." Chris stated._

"_Did you say loves?" Dave looked at Canadian blonde question in his eyes. _

_Chris sighed and knew that he had said too much, but he couldn't do anything to that anymore._

"_She is too stubborn to admit it, but yes she does." Chris said and got supportive voices from AJ and Trish. Dave just looked at them and finally AJ said._

"_Let's go. I'll let you in your room and then I'll leave you two alone."_

"_Oh, Chris. Go and say hello to Mary, she likes you. And explain to her where I went." Dave said to blonde before he followed AJ to his and Cons room._

I heard AJ banging my bedroom door and yelling at the same time.

"Tinnie, unlock this door. I'm sorry, that I was so rude to you."

I wasn't angry or anything to him, because I understood that he had just tried to get me shut up, before I would had say anything what I would regret later. Though I already regretted everything what I had said, specially when I didn't know how much Dave had heard.

"Go away, AJ" I yelled with a hoarse voice. Then I heard whispering behind the door, but I didn't heard what there was said, or who was with AJ.

"Con, it's Dave. Please, open this door. I want to talk to you." I heard a deep male voice and sighed silently, I should have guessed, that AJ and Chris will get him somehow to come behind my door.

"I don't want to talk to you. Go away." I answered stubbornly.

"Constantine Irvine, open this door, or we will kick it off the hinges." AJ sounded very serious.

I didn't believe that they would really do what AJ threatened, because they hardly wanted to pay a new door for the hotel, but I still stood up.

"Alright. Don't break that door." I answered, when AJ still was banging the door.

When I opened it, I met two pairs of concerned eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked looking at Dave.

"Tinnie, give the guy a break. He wants to talk to you." AJ answered on his behalf.

"Yes, I want to talk to you." Dave admitted.

"Shouldn't you be with your date? She is all alone." I wasn't going to give up so easily.

"She is not my date. And I guess she isn't alone at this moment, because your brother went back to the club to talk to her."

What? Chris? What the hell was going on? Both of the men started to laugh, when they saw the dumbfounded expression in my face.

"Mary is my very old friend. And she likes Chris very much." Dave explained.

"But... You kissed her..." I tried, though for some strange reason I was happy of what I had just heard.

" And you kissed Randy. But it was just a friendly kiss between me and Mary. Just like kisses between you and AJ." Oh great, he had seen that, well seemed like he hadn't jumped to conclusions, like I had.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up for too long. Dave has an important day tomorrow." AJ yawned.

"Yes, dad. We won't, dad!" I saluted grinning and AJ just rolled his eyes and muttered something, what sounded like 'crazy Canadian woman' when he went to his own bedroom.

I let Dave in my bedroom and sat on my bed. He sat next to me and watched me closely for a moment.

"So, how is Caitlin?" Well, not the opening what I waited for, but I was happy that he asked about her.

"She is fine. She's growing up and learning things really fast. She is a very sweet baby girl." I said pride in my voice.

"Chris told me that your parents are taking care of her while you are here in LA."

"Yes, I thought that it is best not to take her with me yet."

"Yeah, maybe you are right." Dave said and then he said. "But I didn't come to talk about Caitlin, though I do love her..."

Whoa! He loved my daughter? What was he trying to say? I looked at him flustered when he studied my expressions.

"I want you to know, that Mary is just a good friend. We have known each others for years and she is my sisters very good friend too."

"Yes, I... I think that I over reacted a bit. I just haven't seen you for a long time and..." Then I had to say the thing what pressed my mind. "The kiss I gave to Randy... It didn't mean anything."

" I though so too. Well, that is cleared now. And it is really nice to see you. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you earlier today, but I just didn't know what to say to you."

What, Dave Batista didn't know what to say to me? That was new!

"You could have just say hello. But that doesn't matter now, the main thing is that you came now to talk to me." I grinned a little. "Though it looked like AJ and Chris made you to come here."

"They are stubborn, they don't take no for an answer" Dave laughed and stood up. "I think I have to go to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you. And sleep well, you really need good night sleep." I said.

Before Dave opened the door, something came to my mind.

"Dave?" When he turned to look at me, I continued stammering. "Where are we now? I mean, what is our relationship?"

"What you would like it to be?" He answered without a hesitation.

"I don't know..." I hesitated. "I do like you... A lot."

"Actually I heard from Chris, that you do more than just like me a lot." Dave laughed.

"What did you heard then? What did that blonde idiot say to you?" Okay, my brother obviosly had done it again, he had talked too much. And I don't really think that he is an idiot, he is sometimes just... Well, annoying and blabbering and fussing and generally pain in my ass. But I still love him very, very much.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. We can sort then things out once and for all." Dave smiled and closed the bedroom room leaving me to stand in the middle of the room and staring the door.

I sighed and started to change to my night pyjamas. I really hoped that Dave would win Paul on the main event of Wrestlemania and become the World Heavyweight champion. And I hoped that we would make our things clear once and for all. I knew that Dave would be a great father for Caitlin... Whoa! That was a bit too early to say, after all we weren't even together and I didn't know what he was going to say to me.


	16. Chapter 16

_Con, Mary and Sarah are my own creations, others belong to WWE._

_Thanks for reviews!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Wrestlemania 21**

So, the next day was the main event of the year, Wrestlemania. I was quite excited already when I woke up, that was of course because maybe it was the the day when Dave would become World Heavyweight Champion. At least in my opinion it was that time, Paul had been the champion for too long and he kept himself unbeatable. And Chris was on the Money In the Bank Ladder match, which winner would get the change to wrestle for Heavyweight Championship during next 12 months.

I and AJ went for breakfast and met there some of the wrestlers, including my brother.

"So, did you talk with Dave last night?"

"She did let him to her room in the end." AJ answered on my behalf and winked.

I sighed, was this some kind of payback of what I had done in my previous life? No one, who is in full state of mind, could understand those two!

"We talked few minutes." I grinned. "I also heard that Daves friend has a crush on you, Chris. Though I can't see why..."

Of course I know, that many woman has a 'thing' to my brother, he is quite good looking guy, he is good in what he does and he is musician also.

For my surprise Chris blushed a little.

"What? Chris, are you blushing?" I giggled.

"No..I just…" He clearly didn't know what to say.

"It looks like you did. Don't you thinks so too, AJ?" I turned to man next to me.

"You're right. Chris blushed!" AJ laughed.

Chris just shrugged and sat on the same table with us.

After the breakfast I called to my parents. Mom told that Caitlin was fine, but missed me and of course I missed her. But I would fly to Winnipeg already on the next day. Before we had to leave to show, I decided to go and knock on Daves door. I was curious and wanted to meet his sister before the show and Chris had told me that she had already come. And I wanted to know why Chris blushed, when I mentioned Daves friend, maybe Dave knew something about it.

Dave opened the door and after he had stared at me for few seconds, he let me in. On the room I saw quite tall, dark woman.

"Hello." She greeted me.

"Ah, Sarah. This is Constantine Irvine. Con, my sister Sarah."

"So, finally we meet. I have heard so much about you." She smiled and gave her hand.

I couldn't say that I had heard so much about her, when I took her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." I finally said.

We talked few minutes and when I was leaving the room, not any wiser about what it came to Chris and Mary, Dave took my arm.

"Are you free tonight?" He whispered.

"Yes." I said raising my eyebrows and wondering that where he was going with that question.

"Come here after the banquet, what ever happens in the show if I win or loose. We have to talk."

I just nodded and then I left the room. When I opened our door, AJ looked at me.

"Well? Did you meet Daves sister?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good." And with that he went back to his bedroom. I looked after him wondering what the hell was matter with all the men in my life.

I and AJ went together to Staples Center, where Wrestlemania was held. I quess that I drove AJ a bit crazy, because always when I'm excited, I babble and babble and babble...

Just when the show was about to start, Daves sister and Mary came to me.

"Hmmm... I have something to do..." AJ muttered, then I saw his backside and it was going away from us, quite fast may I add. I looked after him and sighed.

"So, Mary told that Dave introduced you two already." Daves sister said to me.

"Yes, he did." I took a small smile to my lips.

"I heard that you had a small misunderstanding, what it comes to me and Dave." Mary smiled to me. "We are really just an old friends."

"Yes, Dave said so." Then I smiled more widely. "He also told, that you like my brother."

"She has idolized Jericho for years." Sarah grinned. "But your brother is very good looking man."

I saw that Mary blushed a little.

"Well, I guess he is... Maybe I'm not the best woman to answer that. I have known him for my whole life, I know all his good and bad sides. For some reason women seem to like him. And he says that he is the King of Blink-Blink, what ever that means." I grinned, I have never really understood that whole King of Blink-Blink thing.

"I know what you mean. It is same thing with me." Sarah stated. "Women are crazy about my brother. But he is crazy only for one woman."

Sarah smiled when my face came red as a tomato.

"I...I..." What was wrong with me? I rarely got speechless, usually only my brother managed to get me in the situations where I didn't know what to say.

"Don't be embarrased. I'm happy that he has found a woman, who he really cares about." Sarah looked at me closely. "And you care about him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." I admitted.

"Good. We are going to watch the show from big screen. Do you want to join us?"

"Yes, why not?"

I followed them and we sat on the couch, which was in one of the big rooms at backstage and soon AJ joined us.

When John won JBL, I jumped up and rushed out of the room to see him.

"Whoa Con, take it easy." He laughed when I practically jumped on his neck.

"Congrats, Champ! That was a great match. I'm so glad that you kicked JBLs ass!" I yelled in excitement.

"So am I." He laughed. "So, are you enjoying yourself, when you don't have to work today yet?"

"Of course. This is an amazing event and when Dave will show Paul that who is the man, it will be great!"

"I hope that you are in right on that. But now I have to go to shower." He smiled. "See you later."

When I was going back to watch the show, I ran to Dave, who looked extremely hot in his dark suit.

"Have you seen Sarah and Mary?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm actually going back to them and watch the show. I was just congratuating John for his win." I answered.

"Alright. Actually I can come with you. I'm not in hurry yet." He said and followed me.

He talked with us for a moment and before he went he to his lockerroom, he whispered to me.

"Remember what I said. What ever happens, come to my room later this night."

I just nodded and looked after him wondering that what he was up to.

When Chris' match was on, specially I and Mary were cheering for him, but it didn't help and Chris didn't come Mr. Money in the Bank. Adam did, thought I had hoped that Benoit would win the match, when my brother was knocked out and had no change anymore. I was still a little angry for Adam and his character had become just weird.

When Daves match started, half of the wrestlers from both, RAW and Smackdown joined us and the room was packed. I decided to sit on Chris' lap, thought he got bored my up and down jumping after ten minutes, and asked me to move my skinny ass somewhere else. My brother is always so polite to me...

I was really excited with the whole match and reacted with quite temper everytime when Dave was in tough situation. I noticed that it caused amused voices among others, but I just didn't care.

"Tinnie, calm down a little, you will have a heart attack otherwise." My brother laughed just when Dave got ready to Batista Bomb Paul.

"Shhh!" I just hissed and when Dave finally got the three count, I ran out of the room. In my way I almost bumbed to Randy, who stopped me.

"Con, where are you running?"

" To see Dave, of course." Whas he stupid? What else I would have done?

"Oh, yes. That was a great match from both of them."

"I really have to go. Bye, Randy." And with that I took off.

I had to wait few minutes before Dave got back to backstage and his sister appeared next to me.

"It's so awesome, that Dave won!"

I could tell that she was as excited as I.

"Yes." I couldn't say anything else, I was too overwhelmed.

When the new World Heavyweight Champion finally came backstage, I screamed and jumped on his neck.

"Oh my God! It was amazing! You were amazing!" I yelled.

"Thanks, Con." He laughed and when I finally let him go, he turned to his sister and gave her a hug.

We both followed him when he went to his lockerroom and before he entered the room, he looked at me.

"Remember what I said."

I nodded suspecting him to mean that I should go to his room after the banquet. We bumbed to AJ, Chris and Mary and we went all five together to restaurant.

Dave was quite busy the whole time we were on the restaurant, so I decided to let him be. And I was quite busy and popular myself, so at least I didn't get bored. When we were leaving the resturant, AJ put his hand to my shoulders.

"Are you ready to go and have some fun?"

Alright, now it was time to try figure out some kind of explanation, why I wasn't going to club with him and others.

"I... I'm rather tired. I'll go straight to hotel. And I'm flying tomorrow to Canada so..."

I could see that both, AJ and Chris were amazed.

"What? Aren't you coming to club with us?" Chris asked

"No."

"But your flight isn't so early at the morning. You could stay there couple of hours." Chris said. "And I'm sure that John and Dave are coming too."

Well, I did want to spend time with John, but...

"Nah, I'm too tired."

"Please, Tinnie. Dave would be so disappointed if you don't come." Chris tried.

I sighed, maybe I had to tell them the truth after all.

"He's not coming to club." When I saw question in both faces, I continued. "He asked me to go to his room after this banquet."

"Really?" Chris raised his eye brows.

"Really."

"Well, in that case I can drive you to hotel myself." Chris smiled sweetly.

"No, I can take the cab." With that I started to go towards outer door just to be stopped by Jay.

"Dave asked me to say to you, that you should wait an hour when you are at hotel. He said that you'll understand what he means."

"Yes, I do. Thanks, Jay."

Then I went outside and after I had said bye to Chris and AJ, I jumped on cab and drove back to hotel.


	17. Chapter 17

_I own only Con._

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

Chapter 17**

I stood behind Daves door at hotel and I have to admit, that I was nervous. My palms were sweating and my heart was jumping up and down. That was a bit strange, because I had never felt like that and I had been in same kind of situations before, or maybe not quite same, but anyway...

I took a deep breath and knocked his door. It didn't take too long, when he opened it and I almost got breathless. He looked so damn good on his dark suit...

"Con, come in." He turned from door and I stepped in, only to stood infront door and staring at his livingroom. The table was set in the middle of the room, there was two candles burning and two glasses and two bottles of white wine. What that man had planned?

"Con? Are you alright?" Dave asked and when I turned to look at him, his eyes were very amused.

"What? Why? When? How?" Wow, way to go Con, stun the guy with your amazing discussion skills! I thought, but I just couldn't say anything else. Dave didn't even try to answer my one-syllabe questions.

"Surprise." He smiled.

"Yes, it really is." I blurred out, not very brainy, but what can woman do, when mind just isn't in function?

"Come to sit." Dave took my arm and led me to couch. I sat down and turned to him.

"What is this? You shouldn't have done this..."

"I wanted to."

"Hmm... But shoudn't you be celebrating your big win with others?" I had been wondering, that why he hadn't done that, it was a very big night for him.

"I want to spend the evening with you." He smiled. "And I'm not really up to that celebrating thing now. I can do it later."

"You want?" Still my brain wasn't obviously working...

"Yes." And again he smiled that cute smile, which got my knees weak, thank God I was sitting.

"Now, we have something to drink here..."

My eyes saw only the wine bottles, oh how I wanted to pour the whole bottle down of my throat... I'm not any kind of alcoholic or anything, actually I can't bear alcohol very well, but this situation was quite confusing and... Well, everything.

Dave poured some wine to glasses and gave me the other one.

"To your World Heavyweight title." I raised the glass.

"Yes, to it." Dave said.

We talked different things first, like how was Caitlin doing, about Chris – which was weird, and generally everything what came to our minds. Dave was clearly avoiding the real reason, why he had asked me there. And I avoided asking about it. Though, I suspected that I did know the reason, I just wanted to give him the change to take it as a subject.

"So, you might wonder why I really asked you there?" Gosh, was that man mind reader, or what?

"Well, kind of... Though I guess we have to talk about us... I mean you and me..." And again, my Canadian genes, which always had the smart answer, weren't working.

"Yeah. And here isn't anyone else than we two, so it's quite obvious." And then he laughed.

The bastard laughed! Oh, sorry I didn't really think he was a bastard, he's a cute, sweet, caring man. But still I just glared at him.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist..."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that..."

We sat on silence for a moment and I drank, which was a mistake, like I found out later on.

"So, the reason why I asked you here..." Dave paused for a moment. "I wanted you to know, that I do like you very much."

"I like you too." I said quietly.

"Yeah, Chris told me." He grinned a little.

"Oh yes, you said that he had told you something. What did he exactly say?" I asked thought I wasn't sure if I wanted to know, my brother is sometimes quite a loud mouth.

"He said that..." Dave smiled. "That you are in love with me."

Well, that was quite direct answer to my question, and I actually knew that Chris was right, but he didn't have to say it to Daves face. I was pretty confused and speechless and just stared at the man, who looked at me closely. And, damn he looked still good in that dark suit...

"Constantine? Are you alright?" He was a little amused.

"Yes, I'm a little tipsy and everything has just been so strange lately." I blurred out what first came to my confused mind.

"Con, just relax. I'm not going to hurt you at anyway." Well, at least he saw that I was nervous, but I really didn't thought that he was going to hurt me.

"I have never thought that you would. I just..." I choose my words carefully in my tipsy mind. "I just don't know what you think of me."

"Isn't that quite obvious?" Dave raised his eyebrows. "From the very first time I saw you, I liked you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I was going through my divorce, you were pregnant, Randy started to show interest in you. I just couldn't say anything to you." He was now very serious.

"But you got through your divorce. I have a sweet little girl, who you love, right?" I looked at him and when he had nodded and carried on. "And I have never cared about Randy like I care you. Actually Chris was right, I do love you. Seems like our siblings would like to see us together."

I took a sip of wine and waited him to say something.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, Chris said something to you. And your sister said something to me."

"What Sarah said to you then?" He looked at me interested.

"She said that you are crazy about only one woman..."

"Yes, there she was right."

"Was she?" I looked at him closely.

Then I felt that the wine started to go my head and I was quite overwhelmed. So, I started to feel sick. Before Dave had the change to say anything, I stood up.

"I... I feel a little sick." Then I ran to bathroom.

I threw up and then I washed my face with cool water. After that I stared to a mirror for a moment. Dave knocked to door and when I heard him asking that was I alright, I smiled a little. Same kind of occasion a year ago came to my mind, only then I wasn't a bit drunk, then I was pregnant.

"I'm alright. That wine just was a bit too much." I answered when I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" His brown eyes looked at me closely.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I smiled and sat back to couch. "So, where are we now? I mean..."

"I know what you mean." Dave sat next to me. "I would like to have a change to be with you. In relationship."

Oh, that was the thing I had wanted to hear from him almost for a year. I still couldn't say anything, though in some level I had been expecting it. The thing was, that how it was going to work? Well, I would be back in work in a month, so then we would see almost daily basis, but something was still holding me. I know, it was stupid, that I didn't lunge to his arms and yelled 'yes, yes, yes!' But there was this thing.

"You have no idea, how much I want that too." I finally sighed. "But, I have Caitlin, are you sure you can handle that?" Well, that was a stupid question. I knew that he loved her and had three daughers of his own, so he can surely manage with girls.

"Yeah, I can handle it." His eyes were very serious. "But that isn't the real reason for this hesitation, is it?"

That man has learned to read me quite well during the last year, although we had seen each other only few times during my leave.

"No, it isn't." I took a deep breath, I hated to say it, but I had to. "I'm just not sure if it would work. I'm still in leave and you are travelling around and..."

"But you are back work in month, aren't you?" Dave interrupted me.

"Yes I am." For some reason I stood up and stumbled to my feet so, that I fell on Daves lap and felt his arms around me.

"Oops, be careful." He sounded a bit amused and I saw that his eyes were very, very amused.

"Sorry, I'm still a bit drunk..." I mumbled.

"It doesn't matter. What were you saying?"

"Yes... I just thought, that if it don't work..." I just couldn't concentrate on my words, because he was still holding me. "You can let me go now."

"We can make it work." He smiled. "And I do't want to let you go."

That took totally my breath away and I leaned my head to his chest. We were silent for a moment and then Dave laughed a little.

"Chris has been nagging me last months that we really should get together."

"Yeah, I can guess that. He's been nagging to me about it also." I said and lifted my eyes up. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Like I said, I want nothing else, that have a change with you."

"Yes." Well, that was simple and a bit weird answer, but he got the point.

"I'm happy that it happens finally."

"Me too, Dave. Me too."

We talked a while still and then I went back to my room, because I was really tired. When I opened our door, I saw that AJ wasn't back yet. I didn't want to answer his nosy questions and I had to make clear to myself, what just had happened.

* * *

_So, finally it happened... Lol_


	18. Chapter 18

_Con, Mary and Sarah are my own creations, others belong to WWE (and TNA)_

_Thanks for all reviews!_**

* * *

Chapter 18**

Next morning I went to see Dave before I had to leave to airport, and when he opened the door, he took me to tight hug and then he kissed me. And that kiss... Well, I had never experienced anything like that. It just took all my breath away. When he pulled back, I felt like I had to say something.

"That was... Wow." And that was all I said.

Dave closed the door and turned to me smiling.

"So, you are leaving today?"

"Yes, I have to leave to airport in two hours." I grimaced. "And before that I have to talk to AJ."

"Oh yes, I hope that I could be listening that conversation."

"I bet you do." I said dryly. "It will be painful to explain him what happened last night."

"And Chris?" He was clearly amused.

"Don't even mention him, I just hope that he is still sleeping in his room, when I leave."

We talked a while and when I was leaving, there was knock on the door and Dave let his sister in.

"Have you seen Mary?" Sarah looked at both of us.

"No." We both said at the same time.

"I can see that you are together finally. You even give the answers at same time." She giggled.

I blushed and Dave stated.

"Yeah, we are."

"I'm so happy for you two." She hugged us both and continued. "Where in earth Mary can be? She didn't spend the night in our room."

"Maybe she is with someone." Dave laughed. "You might find her from some other room."

"That is a big possibility." Sarah said.

"Well, I really have to go. I think I should see Chris before I leave after all, he will nag me the rest of the month, if I don't go and see him. " I said. "But it was really nice to meet you, Sarah."

"You too. I hope that I'll see you soon again, and your daugher too."

Dave came with me to the door and I opened it.

"I try to come to Toronto before your leave ends." Dave said. "But I can't promise that I can definetely arrange that."

"Well, I will be back in work in a month. And we can call to each others."

"I will absolutely call you, several times a week." He grinned.

"Same here." I knew that I had to hear his voice at least once a day...

"Say hello to Caitlin. I hope that I'll see her soon."

"You will." I said when I opened the door. "I will miss you."

Then he bent to kiss me.

"Alright, I have to go now, while I still have the will power to do that." I laughed.

"Yes, see you. Very soon, I hope."

Before I went back to my and AJs room, I knocked on room door, where Chris and Jay stayed. After a moment very tired looking Jay opened it.

"Where were you last night? I didn't see you in the club." He said when he let me in.

"I had places to go, people to see." I grinned.

"Oh yes, now I remember. Chris said something that you and Dave had some plans." Jay smiled a little, but seemed to cause some pain in his head, so he tried to get serious again. "So, are you together now?"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Finally."

He was the second person to say so, and I thought that I might hear it lot in the future too.

"Having a headache?"

"Enormous."

"So, is Chris here?"

"Yes, he is in bedroom."

I was going to his bedroom door, when Jay said.

"Con." When I turned to him, he seemed somehow weird. "Or never mind."

I wondered it a bit when I opened my brothers bedroom door, without knocking.

"Chris, I am soon leaving... What the... Oh my GOD!"

I turned and slammed the door shut. My second worst nightmare had come true, I had caught my brother in the bed with a woman. She wasn't some unknown bimbo, the woman was Mary. Yeah, that Mary, Daves friend. Oh, and by the way, my worst nightmare is that I'll catch Chris in bed with a man, but I guess that will never come true. At least they weren't in any kind of action on that moment, they just lied on the bed, fully awake, may I add.

I turned to Jay, who tried to grin, but it seemed painful.

"I guess I should have warned you after all."

" You think so?" I said dryly.

Chris had really done it this time, if Dave hears about this... I thought when I heard that bedroom door was opened, and Chris looked me a little bit annoyed expression in his face.

"Don't you bloody hell know, how to knock?"

Oh yes, Chris was a bit pissed, but to think about it, that wasn't a surprise, his younger sister had just surprised him in a bit awkward situation.

"I'm sorry. I should have knocked..." I was still flustered about what I had seen, and I didn't know what to say.

"You absolutely should have." Chris glared at me.

"Would it have changed anything? What you would have done to Mary?" I grinned a little. "Hidden her in bathroom? Thrown her out of the window?"

Chris calmed a little and sighed.

"Well, maybe you are right. But, please don't tell anyone."

"I just thought, that if Dave hears about this..."

"Constantine, don't tell him, please." Mary had come next to Chris and looked at me. "This was just something we both wanted last night. I doubt we will ever see each others again."

I saw the look, which Chris gave to her and because I know my brother very well, I thought that he disagreed with her last comment.

"Alright, I won't." I sighed. "I have to leave soon to airport, that is why I came."

"Oh yes. So, how it went last night?" Chris and Mary looked at me very interested.

"It went very well." I smiled.

"So? You are together?"

"Yes."

"Way to go, Tinnie! I'm proud of you!" Chris said and hugged me.

I didn't quite expect that kind of comment, but at least he didn't say finally.

"Dave is a great man. You made a wise decision, finally." Mary smiled at me and there it was again, word finally.

"Yes. He is." I turned to door. "I have to go. It was nice to meet you, Mary. Chris, Jay see you!"

"Tinnie, kiss Caitlin for me." Chris said just when I opened the door. "I'll come see you two soon."

"Yeah." And then I left the room in quite mixed state of mind.

When I entered my own room, I saw AJ sitting on the couch.

"Where you've been?"

"I was saying bye to Dave and Chris."

"Was last night succesful?" AJ looked at me smiling.

"Yes, it was very succesful." I grinned.

"Very good. I'm happy for you." He didn't have to even ask if we were together, he knew it somehow, that man knows me very well. "So, what did you do?"

"Nothing much, we just talked. Dave had couple of white wine bottles, and I drank a bit too much." I grimaced.

AJ just grinned, he knows how bad combination alcohol and I are.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really..." I hesitated. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be somehow weird... Absent minded." Like I said, AJ knows me very well.

"Well, I just caught Chris in bed with Mary." I blurred out. I knew, that I promised not to tell anyone, but I figured that AJ would hear about it sooner or later. He didn't seem to be surprised.

"I thought that something might happen. They came back here with me, and seemed to come along very well." AJ grinned. "I'm sorry that you have to see it, though."

"Me too." I muttered when I went to my bedroom.

I took my luggage, because I had to leave to to airport and when I went back to livingroom, I hugged AJ.

"It was so nice to spend time with you again. Come visit me before my leave ends."

"I will certainly try. I want to see my goddaugher again." AJ grinned. "I'll call you."

"You better do that, or I kick your ass." I said when I opened the door.

"You can try." AJ laughed.

"Bye, handsome."

"Bye, gorgeous."

I went downstairs, signed out and then bumped to Randy. I sighed when I saw him, I had hoped that I would avoid him.

"Con, are you leaving already?" He came to me.

"Yes."

"I won't keep you long, but I have to ask you something." He seemed somehow weird, when he continued. "I heard rumours that you and Dave are together now."

I knew that news travelled fast in this business, but I thought that this was super fast. I took a deep breath and answered then.

"Yes, that is true. We talked last night and this is what we both have wanted for a long time."

I wanted to make sure that Randy understood, that I had no interest towards him.

"But you kissed me..."

"Yes, I did. But it was just..." I didn't want to tell him, that it was some kind of payback to Dave, when I saw Mary kissing him, I had to come up with something else. "It was just because you have been so nice to me lately. It was a friendly kiss." Not the best explanation, but I just didn't come up with anything else.

"So, you really like Dave?"

"Yes. Actually I do more than like him." I admitted. "When he spent two days in Toronto with me..."

" He spent two days with you? When?"

I couldn't believe what heard. Didn't Randy know about it?

"Before you had show there. Didn't anybody tell you?" I was amazed. I thought that everyone knew about it.

"No, I didn't know."

"That is a surprise." I said mainly to myself. "Well, I really have to go now. See you when I come back to work." And with that I left the hotel.

I was very amazed, that Randy hadn't heard about Daves visit. I thought that he would have been the first person, who Chris had told about it, but apparently it wasn't so.

So, I flew from LA to Winnipeg and spent few days with my parents. I found out how much I really had missed Caitlin, though it was only few days which we were separated. Then I and Caitlin flew to Toronto and I started to enjoy my last month of maternity leave.

Ryan called me few times, but I didn't answer to his calls or messages, because I didn't want to see him or talk to him. What we had, was past and I had a new man, who was thousand times better man than Ryan. He stood also once behind my door, but I was wise enough to check first, who it was, before I opened the door.

Chris and AJ visited me both once and Dave managed to arrange so, that he spent two days with me two weeks before I returned to work.

We had great two days and this time it was somehow different than last time when he was in Toronto. Caitlin adored him and he adored her. I really enjoyed his company and we talked almost everything what came to our minds. And of course I had again breakfast waiting, when I went downstairs on the morning. And I really agree, when people say that he is an animal, I have first hand knowledge of that... I think rest should be left as a secret just between us two... When Dave left, I knew that I would miss him, but I knew also that it wouldn't take so long, when I would see him again.

On May I was back in work again and I decided to take Caitlin to Winnipeg for those three weeks, which I would be on the tour. My parents would take good care of their granddaugher, though I knew that I would miss her enormously.


	19. Chapter 19

_I own only Constantine._

_Thanks for reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

So, I was back in the work again. I was happy that Matthew was staying and helping me for the whole month still, so I could get used to my work routines again.

When I got to the first show after my leave, I found myself in Shawn Michaels tight embrace.

"Hey, Con. So nice that you are back. We have all missed you."

"But Shawn, you saw me in Wrestlemania and it isn't so long ago." I giggled.

"But it's different, now you are in work again. Then you were only visiting us."

"Well, maybe you have a point there."

I still couldn't see his point totally, but I have to admit that I liked to been missed... I went to first aid room, where Matthew were getting ready for the show and we talked a while, and agreed what both would do during the show.

Soon Dave entered the room and jumped to his neck.

"Gosh, so nice to see you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He answered giving me a kiss. "How is Caitlin?"

"She's very well. Though I miss her already."

"Your parents are taking care of her, aren't they?"

"Yes. I would liked to take her with me, but maybe next time I'll do that."

"You should really take her with you. Here is lot of people who would love to look after her while you're working. Above all, I would loved it."

"Yes, I know." I grinned. "And I bet Chris wouldn't let her out of his sight."

"Talking about Chris, he was asking you a moment ago." Dave said.

"Alright, I'll go and see him."

Dave followed me when I was looking Chris' lockerroom. Finally I found the door where stood 'Jericho and Christian' and knocked on it. I entered the room Dave still behind me and found myself on my brothers tight embrace.

"Chris, air, I need air!"

"Sorry, sis. I missed you so much, that I couldn't control myself." He grinned.

"You saw me week ago." I raised my eyebrows. "You really can't be without my presence for long, can you?"

"No, I can't. How is my goddaugher?"

"She is alright. Mom and dad are taking good care of her."

"Sure they are, they rased us, so she is in good hands."

"Oh, shit." Little weird answer, yes. But I hadn't really thought that our parents had naturally raised Chris too, and taking in consideration what kind of person he is... But maybe the reason for him being the general pain in my ass, wasn't there how we were raised. Maybe it is some weird thing in his head and character, at least I hope so.

Dave noticed my bit horrified look and started to laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she has inherited your nature, not Chris'" Like I have said, that man is a mind reader! Well, at least he understood, why I was little concerned...

"What's wrong in my nature then?" Chris glared at us both.

"Nothing." I tried to look genuine. "We all love you."

Then I said hello to Jay and went back to first aid room. Dave followed me back there, because I had to tape his knee and when I was doing that, the first match of the evening started. Trish and Amy came to see me and I heard from them that Matt was also there. Amy didn't seem to be too happy about it, and considering what she and Adam did to Matt, it wasn't a surprise.

I mainly taped knees and ankles and cleaned some cuts, that night was quite peaceful and I and Matthew had an easy work day.

In the middle of the show Matt came to see me finally and I was so happy to see him again. When show was almost over Paul came to first aid room. I had hoped that I could avoid him, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. I was a bit amazed that he came to me for patching, because before my leave he usually went to medics or to Matthew, but now he sat to my side of the room. Matthew was just taking care of Glen Jacobs, so I had to began to clean Pauls cuts. I saw that both Matthew and Glen watched me a bit worried, everyone knew that I and Paul didn't come along very well, not before my leave and probably not after it either.

"So, you are back in work." He glared at me.

"Yes, I am."

"I heard a rumour that you are now seeing Dave."

"That is true. We have been together since Wrestlemania." I said.

"Yes, Wrestlemania..." Paul kept a short pause. "That was the worst night of my life."

"I'm sorry." I said. "But it was Daves time already."

"I disagree." Paul sounded a bit angry and I thought that I had to choose my words carefully.

"I can see your point. But I think the audience wanted to see a totally new champion already."

"I give the rats ass about what the audience thinks." He snapped.

I didn't know what to say to that. I knew that he was obsessed about the heavyweight title and didn't want to see anyone else keeping the belt around his waist. I had been there when Randy won the belt in Summer Slam and I had seen where Paul was capable of.

"That is not the right way of think in this business." Glen intervened and I gave him a grateful glance, thank God that man came to my aid!

"Alright Paul, now you are ready." I said. I didn't want to spend time with him anymore than it was necessary.

"I will get my title back." He watched at me serious expression in his face and then he left the room.

"Don't mind him, Constantine." Glen watched at me from the bench. "He is just pissed, because he thinks that Dave betrayed him"

"Yeah, I get that. But it was a while ago, why can't he just accept it?" I sighed.

"He has been so long the champion that he can't think a life without that damn belt." Glen grinned a little. "Oh yeah, I forgot to say to. Welcome back to work."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"When are you taking your daughter with you?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe even next time. I miss her already enormously."

"I can understand that." Glen smiled a little. "Chris keeps telling us that she is really beautiful girl. That starts to be a bit annoying... We all want to see her again."

"Yeah, I can see why it starts to bug you." I laughed.

"Alright see you later." Glen said and left the room.

Dave came soon after Glen had left the first aid room and spend the rest of the show with me. I just couldn't tell him what Paul had said, I don't know why.

Rest of the night was quite easy and when I was ready to go to hotel, I sat sighing in Daves car. My first day in work was over and I had to admit, that I was happy to be back, although I already missed Caitlin.

When we were back in hotel, I went to reception desk.

"Here is a reservation for Constantine Irvine." I said to receptionist. .

She tapped the computer keyboard and looked then to me.

"I'm sorry, but here isn't a reservation by that name."

"Please, check again. I made the reservation two days ago." I said.

The receptionist checked again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't find it for that name."

"Alright." I sighed. "Can I book a room now?"

"I'm sorry, but we are full. We don't have any free rooms." The receptionist woman said to me, but her eyes were glued to Dave.

"What should I do now?" I turned to Dave.

"You can come to my room. I'm sure there is room enough and I'm not sharing it with anyone." Dave smiled a little and said to receptionist. "I hope here is reservation for David Bautista."

The woman looked like her knees were about to let down, but she managed to check it from the computer.

"Yes indeed. Here is room for that name."

"Good, can you arrange so that she can come to same room?" Dave flashed the smile I loved so much and so seemed receptionist to do also.

"Dave, you don't have to..." I tried to say.

"Of course you can come to my room." Dave put his arm around my waist. "And you are my girlfriend."

I glanced to the receptionist woman, who seemed a little disappointed, but kept still smile in her lips.

"Of course I can arrange it."

So, I was sharing the room with Dave. When we entered the room, we saw that there was only one bed, but it was big enough for both of us.

"So, only one bed..." I said mainly to myself, but Dave heard it.

"Yes." He had a wide smile on his face. "I like it."

"Dave..." I just couldn't do anything else than giggle. Frankly, I liked it myself too.

We were going to nightclub with others and started to get ready for that. Naturally it took a longer time for me to get ready and when I was ready to leave, I went to livingroom, where very handsome looking Dave sighed, glanced his wristwatch and rolled his eyes.

"You men are so impatient." I sighed.

"It takes always for ages to you women to get ready." Dave smiled. "I was ready 30 minutes ago."

"But you don't have to put make up and do your hair."

"That is one good point in being man." Dave took my arm. "I like your dress, by the way."

"Really?" I took a seductive smile to my lips. "It's new."

I had bought the dress few weeks before from Toronto. It was light blue and quite thin fabric, so that was quite sheer dress also... There was only thin shoulder straps and open collar.

"Yeah, I really like it. Take it off." I got it immediately what he had in mind and blushed slightly.

"But Dave." I giggled. "Others will wonder that what is keeping us."

"I think they will realize the reason, when they see you." He lifted me up to his arms and turned to open bedroom door.

"We are late already..." I still tried, because I really wanted to go to club and talk with others. I had missed a lot while I was on leave, and I wanted to hear all recent rumours, what I hadn't already heard. But in the otherhand I wanted that, what Dave had in mind...

"So, it doesn't matter if we are more late." Dave dropped me to bed. "I can help you with that dress."

Of course I let him help with my dress, I wouldn't even thought otherwise.


	20. Chapter 20

_I own only Con and Caitlin_

_Thanks for reviews! 154 hits on the chap 19, on few days wow! Thanks!_**

* * *

Chapter 20**

About half an hour later I was fixing my hair, when there was knock in our door. Dave just grinned and I went sighing open the door. I was quite sure who there was, so it wasn't a surprise when I saw Chris and Trish standing in corridor.

"Christ Tinnie, what is taking so long for you two?" Chris asked.

"I.. We..." I certainly didn't want to tell to my brother, what the reason was.

"You are beaming." Then Chris watched me closely for few seconds. "For heavens sake, can't you keep your hands off each others for few hours?"

"Come on, Chris. Con and Dave clearly enjoy each others company." Trish laughed. "And if I remember right, you tried to get them together with any cost. This is the result."

"And you didn't catch us in the bed." I added before Chris had the change to say anything. That got him silent and I smiled a little.

"Are you coming to the club? Or are you too busy?" Trish smiled when Chris gave her a death glare.

"Yeah, we are coming." Dave came to the door also. "Wait a sec."

We followed Trish, who was grinning to us and my brother, who wasn't grinning, but he looked like he was really hard trying not to think, what I and Dave had just done before they knocked to our door.

Everyone else had already gone to the club and after Chris had called Jay and asked, where they were, we jumped to cab and drove there.

"Well, well. Con and Dave joined us also." Jay grinned, when we appeared to their table on the club. "What was keeping you two?"

"Don't even ask." Chris said dryly.

"Chris is still shocked, even we didn't interrupt anything." Trish laughed.

"So, you were having fun?" Jay grinned to me.

"Yeah." I blushed slightly.

I was introduced to Chris Masters, who had signed to RAW during my maternity leave. I had seen him on the telly, but we hadn't been formally introduced. Then Randy appeared to my side and smiled a little.

"So, you two came too. We thought that you would pass this night."

"Of course we came. I didn't want to miss this by any price. It's my first night after my leave." I smiled.

"You surely took your time."

"Just leave it, Randy." I sighed.

He smiled to me cockily and went to talk to Stacy, who didn't exactly jump for joy. I smiled a little, she hadn't exactly anything against him, but like she had said, she was immune for him.

I sat next to Dave and then everyone, who were on the same table started to ask about Caitlin. Naturally I was happy that they were interested about her, and I almost promised that I would take her with me next time.

After a while I wanted to go to dancefloor and because I knew, that I had no hope of getting Dave there with me, I went alone, though Amy, Adam and Chris joined me very soon. I had spoken with Adam earlier that day and we had made a truce, though I still didn't feel too comfortable around him. Then Chris Masters came to dance with us too, and he got very close to me. I just smiled and didn't pull back, because I didn't want to appear too rude to him. When I got back to our table, Dave pulled me to his lap.

"You seemed very close with Masters there." He whispered.

"You got jealous?" I raised my eyebrows. I found that very amusing, if that would been the case.

"Should I be jealous?"

"Well, I don't know. Masters does have quite good body..." I grinned.

"I guess he has... But I have a million dollar body." Dave smiled.

"Krhmm... I know. But that cockyness of yours just bugs me sometimes." Oh, how I loved to tease him!

"Your brother thinks that he is the King of the World and a huge rockstar. You have spent time with Randy, who is in love with himself." I saw that Dave was very amused. "And **my** cockyness bugs you?"

He had a point there, I have used to much worse cases of egoism.

"Don't forget AJ." I grinned.

"Oh yeah, the Phenomenon. How could I forget him?"

"I guess it's my destiny to live with cocky guys." I sighed. "But I know how to handle that kind of guys." I couldn't be serious for long and started to laugh.

"Yeah, you surely know how to handle us." Dave grinned.

We stayed in the nightclub for a while still and when we decided go back to hotel, I looked at Chris.

"Are you coming with us? I want to go to bed."

"Are you sure you two will go just sleep?" My brother grinned.

"Chris." I sighed, because I was very tired. "Leave it, I don't want to listen you now."

"Sorry, sis." Chris at least seemed to be sorry.

"It's alright. I'm just tired and I miss Caitlin."

"I think I'll come with others later. You two can go to sleep." Chris said.

"Alright. Let's go." I said taking Daves arm.

We went back to hotel and when I got my head to the pillow I fell asleep immediately.

Next morning when I woke up, I felt like someone was staring me. I smiled sleeply, of course I guessed that it was Dave. I turned my head and looked at smiling Dave.

"It's rude to stare a sleeping woman."

"Sorry, but I just think that you are so cute, when you mumble in your sleep."

"I don't mumble when I sleep." I said. Or at least no one had before said that I do that... But there is no way I could know it by my own experience.

"Yes, you do." He smiled on that cute way.

"Well, what did I say then?" I smiled a little.

"That you love me." Dave winked and then he kissed me.

"You've been dreaming."

"I think you were the one who dreamed." Damn! That man has always the smart answer!

"I don't have to dream anymore." I got a bit more serious.

"No, you don't have to do that anymore." He answered and kissed me again.

I had hardly got out of the bed, when I called to my parents and asked how Caitlin was doing. Our mother told me that she was doing fine and I shouldn't be worried. I wasn't so much worried, but I just missed her. After the call Dave looked me closely and stated.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." I answered quietly.

"I know how you feel. I miss my daughers too." Gosh, he looked so sad that I thought, that I would burst into tears. After the breakfast we went to get Chris and Jay, who were coming with our car to the airport and when we got to the parking place, I looked to Dave.

"Can I drive?"

"No!" Chris and Jay yelled in unison.

I had been waiting that, they both knew that I have, should I say a bit heavy throttle foot... And Chris has never forgiven me, that I crashed his brand new Mercedes five years ago on a tree. The car was totally rumpled, but I escaped only with few bruises.

"You haven't been in her ride, have you?" Chris asked, when he saw Daves questioning look.

"No."

"You should thank God for that. Con is a crazy woman, when she sits behind the wheel."

"I'm not so bad..." I tried to say. "I can't help it, that sometimes I break the speed limits."

"Sometimes? You do it constantly. It is a wonder, that you haven't have to give up your drivers license." Chris snorted.

"So, you are a mad woman behind a wheel." Dave looked me smiling.

"I think those two exaggerate a bit." I stated.

"I don't think so. The first and only time when I sat on your ride, you drove the one- way road to wrong direction." Jay said.

I sighed, of course he had to bring it up.

"So, Dave. You should drive yourself everytime when you are with her. Or at least make sure that your insurance covers everything." Chris grinned.

"Alright, alright." I threw my hands up. "I won't drive."

"Good decision, sis." Chris grinned getting into car.

I just sighed and got to front seat next to Dave, who was driving.

During the next week I got used to my work routines quite quickly again and I liked to be back in work. I saw Dave basically daily basis and that was different too. Before my leave we had that weird relationship, when we both were very attracted to each others and didn't do anything about it, but now we spent all the free time we had together. Chris and others seemed also very happy about it. I missed Caitlin awfully and called to Winnipeg almost daily basis during the first week, though I knew that she was doing well in our parents care.

I was getting the first aid room ready for nights show and I was thinking that the last match of that night might be quite bloody, so I might have a long working day. In the other hand, I hoped that it wouldn't be so. The last match of the night was Dave against Paul in steel cage. In my experience Dave didn't bust his head, or anything else in that matter, open so frequently and in case Paul would be more seriously injured and in cuts, Matthew could take care of him.

Chris had the second match of the evening, so he came to me and I taped his ankle. He avoided of talking about that nights last match and it was wise decision from his part. I was a bit worried about that match, because if something unexpected would happen, I might have more work to do, thank God, Matthew was still helping me. Other wise that evening was quite peaceful, and about an hour before Daves match I went to his lockerroom and while we talked, I helped him with taping his knee and elbows. When I was going back to first aid room, I almost ran to Paul.

"Well, Constantine. Tonight is the night when I will regain my belt." He looked serious.

I sighed, I really didn't want to talk to him. Hell, I would been really happy, if I didn't have to even see him.

" I don't think so."

"I have much more experence from steel cage than Dave." He glared at me.

"You might be right." Actually he was right, but there was no way I was going to admit that to him.

"I am right and you know it. Dave has had his fun with the title, now it is my turn."

"You have had plenty of fun with that title." I snorted. "In ten different occasions, if I remember right."

"You little..." He came closer to me when I backed few steps.

"Alright, Paul. Leave my sister alone." When Paul turned I saw Chris standing behind him. How I didn't have seen him coming there?

Paul just shrugged, because Chris managed to look very frightening, and he had the match against Dave very soon anyway.

When Paul was gone, Chris put his arm to my shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am. This wasn't the first time..." I snapped my mouth shut, because I remembered that I hadn't told Chris about that Pauls earlier 'I want my title back'-speech.

"I know. Glen told me." He said.

Chris came with me to the first aid room and we started to watch the last match together with Matthew and very soon Jay, Trish and Amy joined us. I was biting my nails almost whole time of that match, and when there was tight situations Daves point of view, I hardly could watch the monitor. Pauls face was busted open in one point and his face was bloody very fast. Dave managed to win the match and keep the title. When I, Matthew and Chris ran to them after the match, Matthew and medics took Paul on their care and I watched to Dave, who was sweaty and tired, but seemed like otherwise he was alright.

"It was quite a match." I said quietly.

"Yes, indeed."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am. I just need a long, warm shower." Dave smiled a little.

"Okay. I can wait you in first aid. I have to clean the room anyway."

Dave just nodded and went to his lockerroom. I went to first aidroom and Chris disappeared somewhere, though he came soon to first aid as well. I didn't see Matthew and Paul there, so I thought that Paul had been taken to hospital, he was in quite bad shape. When Dave was ready to go, he came to first aid, where I was waiting with Chris.

"Are you coming with us?" Dave watched at my brother.

"Yeah, Jay took the car." He smiled.

"Alright." Dave sighed and seemed a bit annoyed with it, but what can one do, when Chris decides that he will tag along? Nothing.

On the hotel Chris went to his own room for relief for us both, Dave and me. We got to our room and when I sat to the couch and opened the telly, Dave watched me seriously.

"You should stay far away from Paul."

I raised my eyebrows.

"What makes you say so? I am your trainer, by the way. It's my job to take care of him too."

"Little bird told me, that you have had two encounters with him after you came back to work." He looked worried.

"Is this little bird known by the name Christopher Irvine?" I asked, because if it was, I would kill this little bird.

"Maybe." Dave smiled a little.

"That little bird is dead bird walking." I said dryly. I didn't appreciate too much that Chris told these things to Dave, it made him just worry for nothing.

"But seriously, Con. Don't spend too much time around Paul." He was very, very serious again.

"Believe me, I won't. I have no desire to do that." Then I cuddled to his side and said the thing, I had been a little hesitant of admitting myself . "He actually scares me a little."

"Don't be scared, I'll be here for you." Dave said quietly.

Yes, he was now there for me, but how long?


	21. Chapter 21

_I own only Con, Caitlin and Matthew._

_Thanks for reviews! I would like to have more of those, though..._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

On the next week Matthew was offered a permant contract to RAW and after talking with me, he accepted it. I was actually relieft, because there would been too much work for only me, and now there was two trainers taking care of wrestlers. I thought also, that when I would take Caitlin on the tour also, I would have easier when I didn't have to tape everyones ankles and knees, clean everyones cuts and tend every more serious injury. Paul missed one show after the steel cage match, but then he was back again. I got the feeling that Dave was constanty observing me, when Paul was near and when he wasn't present, someone else was, like Chris, Jay or Trish. Paul didn't try to approach me and went always to Matthew, when he needed something from us. I knew that he wouldn't do anything to me physically though, he wasn't that kind of guy, who goes around backstage beating people up, he does that in the ring. But I have to admit, that I was still a bit scared of him, though I knew that he just talks trash a lot... I tried to say that to both, Dave and Chris, but were they listening me? Of course not!

Few days before I had a couple of days off, I was just cleaning the first aid room after the show, when Randy came in.

"Randy?" I turned to him in amaze. He hadn't tried anything towards me after I had come back to work and now he was standing in the room that look in his eyes, which I knew.

"So, you are still so in love with Dave." He sounded a little sarcastic.

"Yeah, I am. He is a great man."

"Isn't he a bit too old for you?"

"Randy." I sighed. "Just let it go. I'm not interested of anyone else. Certainly I'm not interested of you." Well, there is was, I had finally said it myself straight to his face and he didn't look so happy about it.

"I thought that there was something between us."

"I consider you as a friend. Nothing else." I smiled weakly. " You aren't really my type."

"And Dave is?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, he is."

"We'll see about it." Randy said and for my surprise he grapped my arm, pulled me to him and crashed his lips to mine. I was flustered, but at least I had a little sense in my mind, and tried to push him away. Have you ever tried to push a man, who is much taller, more muscular and much more powerful than you, away? Yeah, then you get my meaning, he didn't even budge. I guess I could have get him off me, I used to be one of the top kickboxers in America, when I was younger and I still did practice it, but I didn't want to hurt him. So, there I was in his tight grip, waving my hands and trying to get a breath, when I heard a voice behind me.

"For heavens sake, Randy. What I have told you many times? Don't touch my sister!"

Randy let me go and we both watched to door. We didn't see there only Chris, there was also Dave. My heart almost stood still, but I saw immediately, that Dave didn't think that I really had wanted to kiss Randy, maybe he had seen my attepts to push him away. Before anyone did or said anything else, I took few steps and stood infront Dave, who was glaring at Randy. He seemed a bit pissed to him...

"Dave, let it go. He did something he shouldn't have done, but don't give him a hard time for it."

"He really did something he shouldn't have done." Dave said with a bit hoarse tone.

"Just leave, it." I said with a serious tone. I didn't want any Randy beating happening there. "I'm ready to leave, come on." I took his arm and I felt him hesitating a little, but then he came with me after he had given the last death glare to Randy.

When we were at the car, Dave watched at me.

"Isn't Chris coming with us?"

"Oh shit." I watched him my eyes wide. "He stayed with Randy." How could have forgotten my dear brother? Dave smiled a little and I turned and run back inside, only to almost bump to Randy, who came from first aid room holding his nose.

"Your brother is a nut case." He stated when he passed me.

I watched after him in amaze and when I saw movement by the first aid room door, I turned my eyes to Chris, who was grinning.

"I so don't want to know what happened." I sighed.

"Don't worry, Tinnie. He's not going to bother you anymore."

I gave out another sigh.

"Are you coming with us to the hotel?"

Chris nodded and followed me to the car, Dave looked at him amused.

"I saw Randy just. He was holding his nose. Do you know something about it?"

"He ran to my fist." My brother grinned.

Dave bursted to laugher, when I in the other hand didn't feel so amused about it.

"You know, violence isn't always the answer to everything." I said dryly.

"Sometimes that is the only way to get someone to realize, how things are." Chris grinned "Like in Randy's case."

"What I have done to deserve a brother like you." I muttered rolling my eyes when I sat to the car.

"You are the lucky one." Chris stated.

I just gave him a death glare, when Dave started the car.

Couple of days later I flew to Winnipeg and spent there two days. When I saw Caitlin, I had missed her so much and was so happy to see her, that I bursted to tears. She had learned to crawl and my parents told me, that she was just like me, when I was at her age, always going somewhere. I discovered this fast myself also, I had to really do my best, that I could keep myself in her speed. When I was going back on tour again, Caitlin was with me, despite that my parents were first against it. I got them convinced though, that there was always someone watching after her and Chris was there too. My parents gave up and after all Caitlin is my daughter and I wanted her with me.

When I arrived to the next show town with Caitlin, we took the cab from airport to arena, because the show was on that same evening. When we got to the arena, we were just gotten inside, when I saw Dave, I had called him, when we landed and he was expecting us. He lifted Caitlin up from her stroller and I could see that he was really happy to see her.

"Gosh, she is grown." Dave said smiling.

"Yes, she is." I admitted.

"And she is so beautiful. I missed her."

I just nodded and turned to go to first aid room. Dave followed me with Caitlin and when I opened the door, I saw that Matthew had put the room ready. I smiled to him.

"Everything seems to be ready here. Thanks, Matthew."

"It's my job." He smiled. "I knew that Caitlin is coming with you, and I thought that I can make your job a bit easier."

"Thanks." Then I turned to Dave. "Shouldn't you start get ready for the show?"

"Yeah." He gave Caitlin to my arms. "I'll come to see you soon."

Then he was gone and I put Caitlin back to her stroller and started to help Matthew keeping eye on my daughter at the same time. It didn't take long, when the first aid room door was thrown open and Chris stormed in Trish right behind him.

"Where is my goddaughter? I want to see her!"

Before I had time to answer, he saw her and took her to his arms hugging her.

"Chris, don't choke her." I smiled. At least Caitlin didn't burst to tears, like last time, when she had seen her uncle.

"I've missed you so much, little one." Chris said to Caitlin, who watched him her blue eyes wide. Then he grapped my brothers hair.

"She has missed you too." Trish giggled, when Caitlin pulled his hair and he grimaced a little.

"Of course, I am her uncle."

"Yeah, I think she missed you. She doesn't know better yet. But just wait for year or two, she runs away always when she sees you." I grinned.

Chris just glared at me and Trish took Caitlin from him.

"It looks like she isn't shy towards strange people."

"No, she isn't. And that is good. I think it would make things harder if she would be shy." I said.

During that night almost everyone came to see Caitlin, not only those ones who actually needed patching. After Dave had had his match, he spent the rest of the show with us, and when the show was almost over for that night, I noticed that Caitlin had fallen asleep in his lap. I smiled a little when Dave put her carefully to her stroller without waking her up.

"She had an exciting day." Dave said quietly, when he saw that I was watching them.

"Yes, indeed she had."

When we were at the hotel, I checked in to the room, which I had booked for me and Caitlin. Dave suggested, that we can sleep in his room, but I thought that it would be better at first that I was alone with Caitlin.

When we flew to the next city, Dave kept telling me during the whole flight, that I and Caitlin should share the room with him, and finally I gave up laughing. When that man makes his mind about something, he does everything he can, that things go the way he wants. And frankly, I didn't have so much anything against that...

I noticed quickly, that I didn't have to be worried about Caitlin while I was working. Some of the guys almost argued about whose turn was to look after her, and of course Chris was the one, who stated, that he should be taking care of her always when I wasn't around.

When Caitlin had been almost two weeks on the tour with us, we were having a houseshow and I was just patching Trish, when Glen entered the first aid room carrying my daughter. I looked at him a bit amazed, Caitlin was supposed to be with Chris.

"Have you seen Chris?" Glen asked.

"No... But Caitlin should be with him." I answered.

"Yeah, I figured so." Glen said and when he saw that I was more amazed, if just possible, he continued. "I heard her crying on Chris' lockerroom and when I went there, she was alone."

"What do you mean, alone?" I certainly didn't like what I heard, if Chris had left her alone, he would never, ever be watching after her again.

"Yeah, all alone. She was sitting middle of the floor crying. And I didn't see Chris or anyone else nearby."

"I'll kill that idiot." I stated and strapped Trish's wrist. "You are ready. Now, if you excuse me, I have some yelling to do."

"Of course we excuse you." Trish answered and before I left the room, I turned to Glen.

"Can you keep eye on her for a moment?"

"Of course."

I was pissed, because I had never thought that Chris would leave Caitlin alone, not even for a minute. There hadn't happened anything to her, but she was quite energetic little girl and I didn't even want to think, what could had happen, specially now when she fast on her moves, even she didn't walk yet. I went straight to Chris' lockerroom door, which was open and he saw me, when I stood by the door.

"Have you lost something, or rather someone?" I said dryly.

"Ah, Tinnie..." He hesitated a moment when he saw that I wasn't happy. "Do you know where Caitlin is?"

"Yes, I know where she is. But I think you should't ask that. You were supposed to watch after her."

"I know... I was away just couple of minutes and when I came back, she was gone." Chris looked a bit worried and I understood that he was sorry, I just wasn't ready to let him go so easilly.

"You shouldn't have left her. If she had been asleep, it would been different." I said. "Glen heard her crying and when he came here, he saw her alone."

"So, she's now with Glen?"

"Yeah, she is." Then I raised my voice a little. "I don't know, if I can leave her with you anymore." I really didn't want to say that, but I wanted him realize that he couldn't just leave her alone like that.

"I'm so sorry, Tinnie." Gosh, he looked so sad, that I almost gave up, but just almost.

"I have to think about this, Chris. But if I'll leave her with you, you have to promise, that you won't do anything like this anymore."

"Of course I won't, I made a bad decision, I know."

"Yeah, you did." With that I turned from the door and left my brother to his lockerroom. I knew that I would let Chris still watch after Caitlin, he wouldn't do anything like that anymore.

When I went back to first aid room, I saw Dave sitting there on the bench Caitlin on his lap and Glen was just explaining him, what Chris had done.

"So, did you get your yelling done?" Glen grinned slightly.

"Yeah. But I wasn't too harsh on him. He's my brother after all."

"Glen told me what happened. "Dave said. "I hope that Chris understands that something might have happened to her."

"I'm sure he does. He is just sometimes a little careless." I defended my brother.

The rest of the night I patched some cuts and taped few ankles and when the show was over, I, Dave and Caitlin drove together to hotel. Dave had been great help to me with Caitlin, and sometimes at night when she woke up crying, Dave asked me to lay down and he took care of her. Chris seemed to be so sorry about what had happened, that I gave him a second change and he spent a lot of time with Caitlin.


	22. Chapter 22

_I own only Con and Caitlin._

_So, I'm updating again after very relaxing two weeks overseas..._

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

In the end of June we had a show in Atlanta. AJ lived in Georgia and he had called me couple of days before, and we had agreed to meet before the show, because he naturally wanted to see Caitlin. On that night Caitlin had kept me and Dave awake half of the night. I woke up, when my mobile chirped and despite I was still half asleep, I answered quickly, because I didn't want Dave or Caitlin to wake up.

"Hello."

"Hey, sweetie. It's AJ, can you come open the door?" I heard him saying.

"Where are you?" Like I said, I was still half asleep...

"Behind your hotelroom door. I've been banging it already for a while."

"Oh, yeah. Wait a sec." I closed the mobile and glanced to Dave and Caitlin, who were still sleeping next to me. They looked so cute, that I smiled when I went to livingroom, only to collide with the coffee table.

"Ouch. Damn. Fuck." I cursed, when I hit my toe to table foot. Then I limped to door and opened it. AJ was smiling to me widely.

"Just got out of bed? Did I wake you?"

"Oh, you mean the nightshirt..." I said, I didn't have time to change, after AJ called.

"The nightshirt, your hair, that cursing what I heard moment ago, the stupor..." He grinned.

"You are the reason for the stupor."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I cause stupor in women."

"Geez, just come in." I grapped his arm. "What are you doing here so early anyway?"

"Darling, it's half past ten already. I'm not so early." AJ smiled.

"Oh, is it? Caitlin was up half of the night, so I guess we all needed the sleep." I said.

"Is she still sleeping? Is she sick?"

"Yeah, she is. And Dave is also. And she isn't sick, she just wanted to keep us wake."

"You look good, Tinnie." AJ hugged me.

"I bet I do. My hair is all over the place, I'm not dressed, I don't have any make up on..."

"But still you manage to look eatable." AJ grinned.

"Gee, thanks. I guess." I said a bit sarcastic way. "You look good by the way."

"I know."

I just rolled my eyes and went towards bedroom.

"Wait here, so I get changed and tie my hair."

"Don't do it for my account. I like watching you like that." AJ grinned widely.

"Yeah, but I think Dave wouldn't like that you see me like this." I answered and closed the bedroom door behind me.

When I had got dressed I went back to livingroom, Dave and Caitlin were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake them. I had talked with AJ about fifteen minutes, when bedroom door was opened and Dave stood there Caitlin in his arms.

"Oh, you two woke up." I stated.

"Yeah, I woke up when to your voice and I thought that AJ might be here already." Dave said and turned to AJ. "Hey."

"Hey." AJ stood up and went to him. "Can I say hello to my goddaugher?"

"Sure." Dave said giving her to his arms.

And then AJ spent the next ten minutes wondering how much Caitlin had grown, how beautiful she was and how she wasn't shy at all. Then Dave left to the gym and I, AJ and Caitlin headed to breakfast. We saw there bunch of people who were apparently running late too, like Chris, Matt and Trish, who looked like she would have nervous breakdown with Mickie James, who had been following her constantly during last month. They did have same storyline, but Mickie followed Trish also when cameras weren't rolling and that bugged Trish. We others watched that mostly at in amuse. I spent the day with AJ, Dave and Caitlin, thought both Chris and Matt did run back and forth between our and their own room.

When it was time to leave to show I and Caitlin drove there with AJ and again I had no change to drive, also AJ has been couple of times in the same car when I have been driving, and I guess he doesn't have so good experinces about my driving skills. Or then he has just listened Chris too much when he has told that how my driving skills suck...

When we got to arena, AJ disappeared somewhere with Caitlin and I went to do first aid room with Matthew. When the show started AJ was still somewhere with my daughter, but I was actually happy about it, I could do my job without any distractions and I knew that he would take good care of her. Some point of the show AJ came with Caitlin to first aid, but I was quite busy with patching Shawn, who had had quite beating. When I finally got him done, I turned to AJ.

"So, did you two have had a good time?"

"Yeah. We have been talking with bunch of guys." AJ stroke Caitlin's head gently. "I thing this little girl is quite tired."

"It surely seems so. You can put her to the stroller, so she can sleep there."

AJ nodded and it didn't take too long, when my daughter was asleep.

"You look tired yourself."

"Yeah, I am a little tired. I didn't sleep too much last night." Then I looked to Matthew. "I guess there won't be much work to tonight anymore. Can you manage, if I'll go see Dave?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." He said. "I can watch Caitlin."

"Thanks. I think she will sleep for a while, though."

I left the room AJ close behind and we went to see Dave. AJ left to talk with Matt soon though and before the show was over, I was just going to first aid, when Paul passed me. I had succesfully avoided him, but I had no luck in doing that at that moment.

"So, your daughter is here." He commented.

"Yes, she is." I wondered a little about his comment, the fact was, that she had been with me on the road already for almost four weeks.

"Isn't she a little young to be on the road with you?"

"I doubt that. She has been great and everyone have been watching after her."

"Specially Dave." Paul said dryly getting to the subject he apparently liked to talk with me.

"Yeah, specially he." I smiled a little and waited already 'I want my title back'-speech.

"Talking about Dave, he won't be the champion for long. I want that belt back before the Draft Lottery." Paul said. And there the speech came, I knew Paul that well, that he wouldn't let me go without mentioning Dave and the heavyweight title.

"What do you mean, before the Draft Lottery?" I asked. The lottery was in week and actually I had a bad feeling about that, I just couldn't figure out why. His words just made the feeling worse.

"Anything can happen in there." Then Paul took a firm grip of my arm. "If Dave thinks that there is something going on between us, he would be too concerned about it, when we have the next title match in two days."

"He will never get the reason even to suspect, that there something between me and you." I snorted.

"Oh, he will." Paul sounded dangerous and came closer to me.

Then he bent down gasping of pain. My kickboxer instict raised it's head again and I kicked him. Sometimes I get violent also, when I don't know what else to do, although I have been criticizing Chris about using to much violence...

"You little bitch. You kicked me." He gasped.

"Yeah, I did. But don't worry, there will be no permanent injury. I know how to kick causing pain, but no injuries." I grinned.

"And she will do it again, if you just give her a reason." I heard AJ's voice and when I turned, I saw him and Matt standing nearby.

"I want to talk to you, Paul." Matt said watching him with expression, which scared the hell out of even me.

"Matt..." I started.

"Come on, Tinnie. Let's go to see if Caitlin has waken up already." AJ put his arms to my shoulders and led me gently, to first aid room.

I convinced AJ that he shouldn't tell Dave what had happened and after a short hesitation, he said that he wouldn't tell, not even to Chris. I just hoped that Matt wouldn't do that either.

After the show I drove with AJ back to the hotel and when we got to my and Dave's room, Caitlin woke up. Dave came quite soon after us and AJ stayed at the hotel couple of hours before he drove back home.

The rest of the week was quite easy and peaceful, not counting that I had really bad feeling about the Draft Lottery. Paul let me be, maybe he was a bit scared, that I would kick him again, or hit him, I have very fast hands also... And Dave and Chris were still in alert always when he was near. For my relief Dave didn't heard about the kick, I didn't want him to do anything, what he might regret later. Caitlin was in good care and during that whole June, always when I and Dave wanted some 'private time' Chris or someone else was watching after her. Paul and Dave had a title match again and naturally Paul had no change against Dave, which was a enormous pleasure for me...

When the Draft Lottery day came, I was in Toronto, where I and Caitlin spent couple of days. Late that night my mobile chirped and I quessed, that it was Chris or Dave calling about the lottery. It was my dear brother.

"Hey, sis."

"Hey, bro. So, how was the lottery event?"

"It was alright." Chris sounded a bit weird.

"So, who is coming and who is going?"

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news." He said. "Which one you want first?"

"Good, of course."

"John Cena was drafted to RAW." Chris said and I almost fell down from couch.

"Really? That's so awesome!" I was really excited, now I could work with John also.

"I thought you think so." Chris laughed a little, but I could sense that he got serious again. "But that is basically only good news."

"Just shoot." I sighed though I had the feeling, that I wasn't going to like what he was going to say.

"Benoit, Jay and Randy are going to Smackdown. Though I think that Randys going doesn't bother you so much."

"Oh no." That wasn't good news, I had always liked Chris, and Jay was one of my best friends. I actually didn't know what to think about Randys leaving. I had still bad feeling though...

"That's not all, is it?" I asked and I felt my heart jumping up and down.

"No, it isn't." Chris hesitated a little. "Dave was also drafted to Smackdown."

There it was, the reason for my bad feeling.

"Oh shit." I felt my hands shaking. "Chris, I have to go now." I said, because I felt that I just couldn't talk anymore.

"Yeah, oh shit." Chris stated. "Don't worry, though. This isn't the end anyway. And Tinnie, Dave said that he will call you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Chris."

"Bye."

When I disconnected, I felt tears in my cheeks. Chris was right, this wasn't the end, but I just didn't know, how I and Dave would go on. I had used to see him almost daily basis and now I would see him, how often? Once in a month? Hardly ever?


	23. Chapter 23

_I own only Con and Caitlin_

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

Chapter 23**

Dave did call me on the very next morning like Chris had said. I heard from his voice, that although he was excited to go to Smackdown, he was also thinking that what was going to happen with our relationship. We agreed anyway that we would call each others a lot and when there was events where were both, RAW and Smackdown wrestlers, we would see each others at least then. I knew that I would miss him anyway and he said that hemissed me and Caitlin.

When I and Caitlin got back on tour, I felt really weird, when I got to the arena. The main reason for the feeling was, that I knew that Dave, Jay, Chris Benoit and Randy wouldn't be there. But I was also really happy that John was now there and of course Chris, Trish, Amy and other my close friends were still there. I had hardly got inside the arena, when my dear brother practically jumped on my neck, it was his fortune that Caitlin was sitting on stroller.

"Geez Chris, what's up with this overwhelming greeting?" I said when he had let me finally off from his tight hug.

"It is so nice to see you again. And Caitlin, of course." He taking her from the stroller.

"It's nice to see you too." I grinned. "Have you seen John already?"

"Yeah, he is here somewhere." Chris said. "Actually he asked you already. He wants to see you and Caitlin."

"Alright. If you see him again, tell him that he should come to see me and Caitlin to first aid."

"Okay. But can I take Caitlin with me? I want to introduce her to guys who came from Smackdown."

"Alright then." I sighed, I knew that there was no point to disagree, he would take her anyway, no matter what I said.

I went to the first aid room and talked with Matthew at the same time when we were putting the room ready for the show. Trish and Amy came to see me soon and both of them ensured me that Daves move to Smackdown wouldn't effect our realtionship, they thought that at least Dave wouldn't let it affect to it. I agreed on that Dave would be faithful and would do anything to keep us together. But although I loved him, I wasn't so sure about myself, I have sometimes noticed that I have tendency to get jealous and I do jump to wrong conclusions quite often.

Just when the show had started, there was knock on the door and then it was opened.

"The Champ is in the house!" I heard a male voice yelling.

I had been waiting John already, but he startlet me a little, because I was deep in my thoughts. Mainly I was thinking the latest conversation which I had with Dave over the phone. I got myself together fast though and dashed to move only to find myself stumble to bag, which was on the middle of the room. I fell down to floor and hit my head to floor, fortunatelly it wasn't a hard hit.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" John kneeled next to me.

I was just laying on the floor my eyes closed. My head did hurt a little, but mostly I was just embarrased.

"Yeah, I am." I opened my eyes and stared at John, whose face was just inches from mine. "Back off, your face is too close."

"Oh yes, you are alright." John laughed and helped me up. "You didn't have to bow to me, though I am the Champ."

"Ha-ha." I said dryly. "But none the less, I am so happy that you are here."

Then I hugged him tightly.

"You look good." John smiled to me. "Despite your little diving there..."

"Thanks. You don't look bad either." I grinned. "But I guess you know that already."

"Yes, I do." John grinned. "I am quite a handsome guy."

"Don't try that over acted self confidence on me. I have used to it." I smiled sweetly. "That has no affect on me what so ever."

"I guess you're right. Considering you have worked for a while here. And you're brother is one of the cockiest guys I know. And you are seeing Dave Batista." John grinned.

"Yeah, I know all about cocky guys and how to handle them."

"So, how are you?" John raised his eyebrows. "Missing Dave already?"

"I'm alright. Though it was weird to come here, when I knew that Dave isn't waiting for me." I admitted, but I wasn't really up to talking about Dave. "Did you see Caitlin already?"

"Yes, I did. Chris came with her to my lockerroom. She is a really beautiful girl."

"Yeah, she is. And although she doesn't walk yet, she is really fast on her moves." I said.

"Chris told me that she is just like you were at her age. You both did go fast on your fours and always doing something bad." John laughed.

"I don't think that Chris is the right person to ask about mischiefs I or Caitlin have done. He was a real horror child, I have lot of stories about things what he did, when he was little." I smiled.

"I would love to hear everything about those things. But you have to tell about those later, I have an appearance on the ring very soon." John stated.

"Alright. Strike them dead." I smiled. "And welcome to RAW."

"Thanks." He said when he opened the door, then he turned back to me. "Don't worry about Dave."

When John had closed the door after him, I stared the door for a moment. What the hell was that? Of course I wasn't worried about Dave. I sighed, seemed like I had a new weirdly behaving man in my life. I had a small feeling of pain in back of my head and when I was holding a icepack on it, Paul Wight, who is known as Big Show in the business, came in. He was one of the guys, who came from Smackdown to RAW in Draft Lottery. I had met him before, but we didn't know each others so well. Though, I knew that he was really nice man off stage, although on stage he was acting quite scary. I taped his knee and we talked while I was doing that. He seemed to be really nice guy and he is huge! Dave is big, but even he looks small comparing to Paul.

When Chris had had his match, he came to first aid and I took care of him. My poor brother had been beat quite badly by Trips and I had quite a work with him, specially when he didn't sit still, he was turning and moving all the time. When Chris' match was over, I gave Caitlin on Trish's care, because I didn't think that seeing her uncle all bloody was too good for her. The whole time that Caitlin had been on the tour with us, I had been making sure that she wouldn't see any badly beaten guys, because I knew that it wouldn't be good for her, though she was so young, that she didn't understand fully yet, what was going on around there.

When the last match of the night started, Trish brought Caitlin back to me and Amy came with them. We talked until the match was over and when my working day was over, I and Caitlin drove to the hotel with Chris. It was strange feeling to be in the hotel room when there was only two of us. I was already so used Dave being there, that I didn't know how be. I watched TV for a moment and then I decided to call Dave. It was already the second time on that day, and he sounded a little amused. But what can a woman do, when she misses her man?

After the call I went to bed and for my little surprise I fell asleep immediately, probably I was just so tired, because I thought that it would take hours before I could actually sleep.

The next week was a little hard for me, because some of the people I liked and had used that they are around there, weren't there. Mainly I mean Dave, but I missed Benoit and Jay also. And Randy... Well, I can't say that I missed him, but it was still strange that he wasn't around either. John was spending a lot of time with me despite Chris, who was glaring at him in a bit angry way. Of course I spoke with Dave on the mobile and he enjured me that we would see each others soon enough. Well, I did see him, when I watched Smackdown from telly, but it isn't the same thing as seeing him face to face. I guess Chris was a little worried about me again, but he didn't say anything, but AJ did. He called me couple of times during the next week after Dave was drafted to Smackdown, and said in his blunt way, that he hoped that we would still be together though we saw rarely and that he was a bit worried about me. I have such a good friend in him, sometimes annoying friend, yes. But I still love AJ like my brother.

I found one good result out of this Daves signing to Smackdown, Paul was off my back and I was sure that I wouldn't have to be worried about him anymore.

Exactly week after the Draft Lottery when we had a show, Chris came to first aid room just when I was feeding Caitlin from baby bottle. He stood by the door for the moment smiling and finally he got his mouth open.

"That is quite a idyllic sight, mother feeding her daugher. At least you don't have your breast naked."

"That wouldn't be too wise in here." I said watching at him. "Anyone could enter, like you did now."

"You're right. I wouldn't like to see your tits." He laughed a little.

"Is there something wrong in my tits then?" I raised a little my eye brows and didn't let him see how amused I was.

"No... I didn't mean that... But you are my sister." My brother stammered and I bursted to laugher.

"Relax, Chris. I know what you mean."

Caitlin had stopped eating and when I had put her to the stroller, I turned to Chris.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Actually yes. I thought, that if you wanted to come out with us tonight."

"But Caitlin..." I started a bit hesitantly.

"Someone who isn't coming out with us, could look after her." Chris interrupted me. "Actually Glen promised to do that already."

It was so typical for Chris. He does sometimes, even too often, decisions on my behalf.

"Seems like you have arranged everything already." I said a bit dryly.

"Yes I have." Chris grinned, but then he got serious again. "Tinnie, during last week you have locked yourself to the room with Caitlin after every show. I know that you miss Dave, but it shouldn't be the reason for not coming out with us at least once in a while."

Chris had a point there, I missed Dave, but it wasn't an excuse to spend all the time in my hotelroom talking with him on the phone, thought it was the thing which kept me going on that moment.

"I don't know..."

"I'm sure that Glen will manage very well with Caitlin. And I, Trish, Amy and others really hope that you will come with us tonight."

"Maybe I could come..." I said thoughtfully. I did want to let some steam out once in a while.

"Good." Chris said simply and after he had ruffled gently Caitlin's head, he left the room.

The rest of the evening was relatively easy for my point of view, all I had to do was to tape couple of ankles and then I cleaned the room with Matthew while Caitlin slept in her stroller.

I drove with Chris to the hotel and when we got there, I carried Caitlin, who was just woken up, to our room when Chris took her stroller. I took a fast shower while my brother was watching after Caitlin. I started to get ready for the evening and let Chris to go to his own room to do his own things, what ever they were. It isn't easy to try to do make up and watch after Caitlin at the same time, but somehow I managed to do that. When I finally were ready, I went to Glens room and after I had given few advices to him, I left Caitlin in his care. Then I went to knock on Chris' door and wasn't surprised at when I saw that he wasn't ready yet. My brother is like women, I almost always have to wait for him, I can't understand why it usually takes so long for him to get ready.


	24. Chapter 24

_I own only Con and Caitlin._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

When Chris was finally ready to leave, we went dowstairs, where basically everyone were waiting for us already. For my delight I noticed that John was coming too, although Chris didn't see to happy about it. I had gotten quite close with John during the week he had been in RAW and Chris wasn't too pleased about it. Those two wasn't best friends, although there wasn't that kind of competing between them like there was on stage. Everyone had seen that on stage they hated each others. In reality they came along, but I guess that Chris just was afraid that I would get so close with John that I would forget Dave, though I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

I went to John when Chris followed me close behind. When John saw me, he seemed somehow surprised.

"Con, you are coming too." It was more like statement than question.

"Yeah. Chris talked me into it." I smiled a little. "Glen promised to look after Caitlin so that I can come with you."

"Good." John grinned. "You look stunning, by the way."

"Thanks." I smiled widely, when I noticed that John was looking straight inside my blue dress collar, Chris saw it too.

"Hey, Cena. Her face is a bit more further up. Look at there, not her breasts." Was his dry comment.

"I'm not... I..." John took few steps backwards and I bursted to laughter.

"Don't worry. Your not the first man, who has spoken to my chest area, not my face. Chris is just a bit too over protective..."

"Who else have had the nerve to do that?" My brother snorted.

"Just let it go." I said and put my hand under his arm. "I guess everyone were waiting for us, so we can go to the club."

"Yeah. What was keeping you two for so long?" Trish asked, when she came to us and heard my words.

"Chris." I grinned.

"I?" My brother raised his eyebrows and continued the one syllabe conversation, which I had started.

"Yeah. It takes ages for you to get ready. You are worse than I, or anyother woman in that matter." I grinned. "And you don't have to put any make up. Or do you?"

"Make up? Phyh, I am naturally handsome."

"What ever you say, bro." I laughed.

"Do you think otherwise then?" Chris smiled a little.

"Of course not." I tried to take a serious face, but failed miserably. "But you were still the reason why others had to wait us."

"I was just busy."

"Okay. I don't want to know why he was busy." John watched at me. "So, shall we go? Seems like others are leaving."

I noticed also that people were going out of the hotel, so I just nodded and we followed others.

When we got to the club, I decided to have some fun and so I certainly did. I drank a lot, and like I have mentioned, I can't bear alcohol very well, so I got drunk pretty fast. I spent a lot of time on the dancefloor dancing with bunch of guys. I guess Chris, Trish and others watched me first at amusement, but what later it came, they got more worried about me. I rememeber calling to Dave despite John and Chris told me not to. He didn't sound too happy, I had woken him up and I was quite – well, very – drunk. It wasn't a long call, because Chris took my mobile from me quite fast and explained to Dave what was going on. After Chris had taken my mobile and refused to give it back to me, I decided that I wasn't going to speak to him ever again. So, I went to the dancefloor with Rene Dupree and got very, very close to him. John didn't watch that for long though and he came to us.

"Alright, Rene. You can let her go now."

"I'm dancing with her. Go away." He blurred, being quite drunk himself.

"I'm not going away. You two should take some distance." John sounded serious. "She is with Batista, for heavens sake! Do you have a death wish, Dupree?"

"I don't see Dave here." I giggled. "Actually I know he is soundly asleep in Denver."

"I doubt he is sleeping after the call you just made to him." Now John sounded dry. "Come on, Con. Chris is leaving and I think you should go with him."

"I'm not talking to Chris."

"You are. That is just alcohol in your blood talking now." John took my arm. "Let's go."

"No!" I got stubborn, which was stupid, I know.

"She doesn't want to leave yet." Rene stood directly infront John.

"She is leaving now. You can't do anything about that." John was holding my arm tight and somewhere in my drunken mind I knew that he was right, I should go to hotel with my brother.

"I'm not tired yet." I said though.

"I don't care are you tired or not. You are too drunk to realize it anyway." John didn't sound happy at all. I realized that Rene had taken few steps and now his face was just inches from John's. I guess Matt had seen it also, because he came to us.

"What is going on here."

"I'm am trying to get Con to leave back to hotel with her brother, but she is just plain stubborn." John said.

"Actually Con, I think you should listen to him." Matt turned to me. "I'm going also with Chris, you should come with us."

"Alright then." I sighed, because the truth was that I was tired, despite I had said that I wasn't.

I followed Matt and John a bit sheepishly to the club's exit, where Chris was standing. He just grinned to me and took my arm leading me out to the waiting cab.

When we were in the hotel and going to our rooms, or actually Chris and Matt were going to their own rooms, I directed myself towards Glen's door.

"Tinnie, where are you going? Your room is in other direction." Chris stopped me though.

"Caitlin is with Glen. I'm going to get her." I blurred out.

"Yes, I know she is with him. I think though that they are both sleeping already." Chris said. "I think you should let them sleep. You should get Caitlin tomorrow morning. I'm sure that they are both alright."

Despite my dunkerness, I knew that he was right, I shouldn't disturb them. I turned towards my own room and Chris followed me to my room. He stayed with me so long that I got changed and went to bed. I guess that he was just making sure that I didn't really went to get Caitlin from Glenn in the middle of the night. Just before I turned the night light off, I smiled a little to my brother.

"Chris, I'm happy that you are still here."

"I know, Tinnie. Me too."

I remembered that I wasn't supposed to talk to him ever again, but I changed my mind, I couldn't be without talking to him. Then I turned the light off and I guess I was asleep immediately, because I didn't heard Chris leaving the room.

On next morning I woke up with a killer headache. I stood up carefully and went to shower, where I remembered the call, which I had made to Dave on previous night and I guess it is clear without saying, that I wasn't too pleased about myself. I thought that I had to call him and try to explain my behaviour... But first I planned to get Caitlin from Glens room, because we had to go to airport soon anyway. Just when I was ready to go and get my daugher, there was knock in my door and I saw Chris standing behind it holding Caitlin.

"You don't look so good, sis." Chris grinned.

"I don't feel so good either." I grimaced.

"That's not a wonder. You drank quite heavily." Chris stated the obvious when he entered my room. "Glen left already and he brought Caitlin to me."

"I thought so." I said taking her.

Chris went soon back to his room to back his stuff and I did the same. Just before we left to airport, I called Dave who sounded rather amused, when I tried to explain my previous call, I guess he wasn't too pissed that I did wake him after all.

My parents took Caitlin for next couple of weeks and I got the change to concentrate totally to my work again. I started to hear some disturbing rumours about Dave and despite Chris enjured that those were bogus, I still got a little worried. I didn't ask about those from Dave, when I spoke with him and he didn't say anything, but I still wasn't relaxed. I got even more closer with John, but Dave was still my boyfriend, although I hadn't seen him for almost four weeks.

And then there was Chris... Stephanie McMahon was back and she and my brother had a past. Well, Steph was married to Paul, but I knew that there was some troubles in their marriage and I knew that Chris still had feelings for Steph. At least it didn't seem first that Chris was comforting her too closely, but I still kept a close eye with my brother. I don't have nothing against Stephanie and we are friends, but I was concerned for my brother's sake, I didn't want Paul to beat him to death for coming on to his wife.

We had a show in Detroit, when Trish practically ran to first aid room and slammed the door closed behind making me to look him amazed.

"Con, hide me somewhere. Please!" She sounded desperate.

"Mickie?" I asked holding my laugh, we all knew how Mickie was following Trish everywhere.

"Yeah. I can't stand her following me everywhere I go." Trish sighed.

"I can see your point. I would be annyed myself." I laughed.

Then Shawn came for patching and when he had left, and Mickie hadn't come look for Trish from first aid, my very good blonde friend turned to me.

"I guess you have heard rumours about Dave and Candice Michelle."

"Yeah, I have." I said quietly.

"You know, Dave isn't that kind of guy who jumps to bed with any woman." When I didn't say anything, she continued. "And Candice is a slut."

"I don't know... I heard that they are really close." I said, though I didn't believe that Dave would cheat on me, I still got jealous.

"You shouldn't believe everything what you hear." Trish said just before she left the room.

I knew that she was right, but I can't help it if I jump to wrong conclusions, like I usually do.

Only few minutes after Trish had left, my mobile chirped and because I hadn't any work to do, I answered when I saw it was Dave who was calling.

"What the hell is that talk about you and Cena fooling around!" Came the furious voice from other side of the line after I had answered.


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

I guess it is no point of telling the rest of that conversation, it was mainly yelling and insults from both of us, and I didn't get Dave to realize, that what ever he had heard about me and John was bogus. I did mention the rumours I had heard about him and Candice Michelle, but he avoided it smoothly by saying that we weren't talking about him, we were talking about me. Finally I gave up and slammed the receiver to his ear, or better to say that I disconnected, I was talking in mobile and it is a bit difficult to slam the receiver then without breaking the damn phone. After that call I couldn't exactly concentrate on working, because I was wondering what Dave had heard about us, he hadn't told me that and from who he had heard it.

I started to clean the first aid room and when Matthew came back from Paul's lockerroom, he watched me closely. I guess he knew me quite well by then and noticed that I wasn't quite there with my whole mind, specially when I couldn't find the stuff, which was just infront my eyes. He didn't say anything though and I appreciated it. I wouldn't have known how I had explained the huge fight with Dave anyway. Chris came with me back to the hotel and in the parking slot he took my arm just when I was getting out of the car.

"Constantine, what's wrong?" I could see that my brother was very worried, and it was really unique that he used my first name.

"Nothing." I said quietly, but Chris didn't believe it.

"I can see that something is wrong. And Matthew told me that you were really out of everything the end of the show." Chris looked concerned. "Is something wrong with Caitlin?"

"No! Caitlin is alright. At least was this morning, when I called mom."

"Then it is Dave. Isn't it?" Chris watched me closely and I knew it was no point in denying it.

"Yeah. We had a huge fight over the phone and I disconnected in the middle of his sentence." I said sighing.

"You know those rumours about him and Candice are bullshit."

"Well, the fight wasn't exactly about him and Candice, though I did mention about her to Dave.."

"What was it about then?"

"Krhmm.. Dave has heard rumours about me and..." I hesitated a little. "John."

"John? Cena?" Chris looked like his eyes were about to bulge out. "You and Cena?"

"Yeah. Someone has said to him that I'm fooling around with John." I smiled a little. It was serious thing, but Chris looked so funny, that I couldn't help smiling.

"But that isn't true. Right?" He looked concerned about it.

"You know it isn't. John is a good friend, but he's not exactly my type... I'm not fooling around with him and I think that Dave should know it." I sighed again. "But obviously he doesn't."

"Maybe he just isn't sure what to think." Chris said thoughtfully and I knew that look he had.

"Christopher Keith Irvine, you stay out of this. You won't meddle in this." I said seriously. "And you will not mention about this to anyone, specially not to AJ."

"But if you need help..." My brother tried once more.

"I don't. And you should just take care of your own business. That is mainly staying far from Stephanie McMahon." I barked, when I got out of the car.

I should have guessed that Chris wasn't going to leave this little misunderstanding between me and Dave just go. On the very next day AJ called me, because Chris had told him about the rumours concerning me and John as well the rumours about Dave and Candice Michelle, and of course he had told about the fight. I just sighed when my best friend took it as a subject, and next ten minutes I listened how I had to tell Dave that everything he had heard wasn't true. I agreed to do it, but I guess AJ didn't quite believe me, he knows how bad I am what it comes to kissing and making up.

It was week after the fight, and I hadn't heard anything about Dave himself. Chris told me that Dave was really touchy and ingored everyone in Smackdown totally, but I knew that it was second hand knowledge, my brother had heard it from Benoit, but I guessed there was some truth in it, Chris Benoit isn't the type of guy, who would lie, specially not of things like this.

I wasn't going to avoid John just because some stupid rumours and everyone in RAW knew, that there wasn't anything romantic between us two, we were just good friends. I knew that I would have couple of days off from work before Summer Slam and I planned to fly to Winnipeg and take Caitlin again to tour with us. I missed her enourmously, like did everyone else, she had become some kind of mascot in backstage I guess. But before that we had a show in Miami.

Before the show I left Matthew to take care of putting the first aid room ready, when I went to ring. I had decided to practice a little again, because I hadn't done kickboxing for weeks and I needed some exercise. And I also wanted to let some steam out, I was sad and a little worried about the way the relationship between me and Dave was going, and the best way to unburden those feelings was kickboxing, at least for me. Although I say it myself, I gave Chris, who was sparring me, quite a hard time and couple of times he almost yelled me to slow down, he had a match that evening and he didn't want to get ass kicked by his sister before the show even started. John, Torrie and couple of other guys were watching us at the ringside and when we finished the excercise, I was still ready to take on everyone who wanted to have some postmatch warming, for my disappointment there was no one who wanted to do that. So, I left the ring jumping over the ropes and found out very soon that it wasn't the wise thing to do. Somehow I managed to get stuck on the top rope, and later I heard that I made quite a fly straight to floor, fortunately I managed to land so that only my breath was taken away and I lied on floor few minutes. Chris and others were fast by my side and everyone were yelling at the same time, but finally John kneeled next to me, at least for me it felt like ages before he did that.

"Con, are you alright? Did you break something?" He sounded very worried.

"I... I'm alright. I just... got breathless." I huffed on the floor and then my always so polite big brother gave his hand and pulled me up. I took couple of deep breaths, when everyone were watching me with concern.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'll have some bruises, but I'm alright otherwise."

"The way you landed on floor looked really wild. Are you sure you didn't break anything?" Chris watched me closely and I sighed.

"Yes, I am sure. I don't break so easily."

"Alright, she is obviously fine, so let her just be." Trish said, when she probably noticed that I was getting a bit annoyed.

Chris followed me to the first aid and I guess he would have asked again that was I really alright, if I hadn't lammed the door shut just infront his nose. There is a limit for that concern, what I can take and my limit was full. I did my job like usually, despite everyone who came to the first aid room, watched me with a concern, I guess they had heard about my little dive before the show. Just before the last match of the evening started, Maria came to first aid and when she stood by the looking like she didn't know which way to go or what to say, I smiled to her. I had liked her from the day she came to RAW, despite her character is quite childish and clueless, she is quite a smart young woman and very sweet.

"Maria? Do you want something?" I asked her as nicely as I could.

"Well, I wanted to ask you..." She said shyly glancing to Matthew and I guessed that what ever it was, she didn't want to ask it when my co-trainer was present.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" I turned to Matthew who just grinned and left the room.

"So, what's on your mind?" I sat on the bench and watched the brunette with curiousity.

"I... I know that AJ Styles is your good friend." She said sitting next to me and I saw her blushing, when I watched her speechless of surprise. That certainly wasn't what I expected to hear. But I wanted to know where she was going with that statement.

"Yes. AJ is a good friend of mine." I said after a moment. I didn't know what else to say.

"I was just wondering... Does he have a girlfriend?" Poor Maria, now she was almost as red as a tomato.

"No, he doesn't." I smiled a little. "I guess he is still looking for that right one. You like him?"

I thought that Maria and AJ might actually make a good pair...

"Yeah, I like him. He is so cute, he has the greatest body, his eyes are so nice, his ass..." Maria listed, when I interruped her laughing.

"Alright, alright, I got the picture. Have you ever met him?"

"Not really. I saw him at Wrestlemania, but I didn't talk to him. I have never spoken to him."

"Well, he is in TNA, so even I see him quite rarely, despite he is my best friend and Caitlin's godfather." I stated.

"Is he Caitlin's godfather? I thought that Chris is." Maria seemed amazed.

"You didn't know? Yes, he is her godfather, and Chris is also."

"Ah. So you don't see him often?"

"Not really. Even I haven't seen him since the Wrestlemania, but we talk over the phone in weekly basis."

"I thought..." Maria hesitated and I gave her a couraging smile, then she continued. "I thought that if you could introduce us sometime?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Con." Maria stood up and left the room. I smiled to myself thinking that AJ wouldn't be too pleased, if he would figure out that I was hooking him up with Maria, but I really thought that they would be a good couple. However, first I had to find out what AJ thought of her.

When the show was over, I went to look for Chris. I was thinking that I had to tell him about Maria's interest to AJ, Chris would be as amazed as I was. It was also in my mind, that Summer Slam was in four days and I would see Dave there, maybe we could then sort out this misunderstanding, because it was that, just a big misunderstanding from both of us. I couldn't find Chris anywhere though, and no one knew where he was, so I went to his lockerroom door and opened it without knocking. I guess I should have learned to knock after the incident in Wrestlemania, but apparently I hadn't. I immediately noticed that I repeated my mistake, when I saw my brother and Stephanie McMahon pulling fast backwards when they heard a door open.

My mind went just totally blank and I stared at them two.

"Tinnie, this isn't what it looks like. I just gave Steph a friendly hug..." Chris started to explain fast.

"I know you Chris. It's never just friendly when Steph is concerned. You're on your own, brother. I warned you." With that I turned from the door and walked fast out of the building. I was pissed to Chris, because it seemed like he just couldn't keep his hands off when Stephanie was near him. I had plenty of problems of my own and I wasn't going to meddle in Chris' life, despite he constantly meddles in mine.


	26. Chapter 26

_I own only Con and Caitlin._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

I marched back and forth in the parking place for a moment, until Chris came out of the arena and when he saw me, he approached me carefully. Maybe he thought that I was going to rip his hair off, or something. It was pretty close, I can tell you. I was still mad and mostly worried about that, if Paul would start to think, that there was something going on between Chris and Stephanie. Well, it looked like there was indeed something between those two, but in the other hand, Chris might have said the truth, that it was only a friendly hug.

"Tinnie, I was serious when I said that the hug was just hug between friends." Chris said when he was standing infront me. I watched him closely, and sighed then.

"I know that you still like Steph really much. And I have nothing against her, but you have to be careful. If Paul hears about this, he will beat you to death. There is no doubt about that." And just to make to my point, I added. "And she's the boss' daughter, for heaven's sake!"

"I know that." Chris sighed when he unlocked the car and we got in.

I didn't want to talk anymore about him and Steph, because I knew that there was no point to do that. Chris is just as stubborn sometimes as I am.

"Oh yeah, did you know that Maria has crush on AJ?"

Chris' reaction was pretty much same as mine, but there almost was more serious consequences, because he was just pulling out of the parking place and we near on crashing to road sign. Chris managed to avoid the accident though.

"AJ? As Allen Jones? Styles? The Phenomenon?" Was all what Chris managed to say and I started to laugh.

"Yeah. Our own AJ. I was as surprised as you are." I finally said, when I got myself together.

"God damnit." Chris blew out. And had still some difficulties in stearing the car.

"And you tell me how bad driver I am. You almost drove to road sign." I grinned.

"You shouldn't tell things like that when someone is driving. It's totally your fault."

"Everything is always my fault." I sighed grinning.

On the next morning I flew to Winnipeg and when I got there I found out that Caitlin had taken her first steps, with a little help of course. I was a little sad that I hadn't been there then, but I guess it is partly my jobs fault, I can't be always there when my daugher does something 'big'. I just hope that I will be there, when she says her first words, of course she did talk already, but that was her own baby language and no one understood it.

A day before I and Caitlin went back to road again, AJ called me and told, that he had a minor injury, nothing serious, but he would be out of the action for couple of weeks. When I heard this, I got a big smile to my face, because AJ told also that he would be travelling four days with us. He pointed out that he had nothing else to do and he wanted to spend some time with his goddaughter and with his friends in RAW. It was just perfect. Now I could try to get him and Maria together, but only if AJ liked the sweet brunette. Dave actually called me right after I had disconnected with AJ and it was a small surprise, considering we hadn't talked after the fight. It was a weird call, either of us didn't say what we really wanted to say, we just used some weird and twisted sentences, which had two meanings. At least I did, and I had learned to know Dave pretty well, so I knew that he did the same. But at least he sounded like he wasn't really angry at me, maybe Jay or Benoit had told him how things really were between me and John. Jay being one of my best friends knew the truth, and he is the kind of guy, who tells how things are leaving nothing out.

When I and Caitlin got back to work, or I got back to work to be more precise, we flew to Washington DC, where Summer Slam was held. Of course I knew that Dave was living there, but still I and Caitlin went to the hotel, where were rooms booked for the whole WWE crew. Either of us hadn't mention of the possibility for my and Caitlin's staying at Dave's place. So, I went to the hotel with my daughter. We got to the hotel and when I found out that I and Caitlin were staying in the same room with Chris and AJ, I stared at the receptionist for a moment and asked her to check it again. She did, and the result was same, we were in the same room with my brother and AJ. Don't get me wrong, I love them both really much, but sharing the room with them was a little too much, but there was nothing I could do, at least I wouldn't have to think, who was watching Caitlin, her godfathers would do that without even asking…

When we got to our room, I found out at both, AJ and Chris were already there. Chris had arrived an hour before us and AJ early on the morning. Both of the men were immediately all over me and Caitlin, and when I finally got the change to say something, I turned to AJ, who was holding Caitlin.

"So, darling. Are you happy of being here?"

"Of course. I haven't seen you and Caitlin for ages." AJ had that cute smile on his face. "You look both absolute gorgeous."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad either."

"So, how's things with Dave?" I know, I should have seen that question coming. AJ is always so concerned about my relationships, that there was no change to expect that he would let that thing just go.

"I'm not sure. He called me two days ago and we talked, but..."

"You didn't solve this misunderstanding?" AJ asked.

"No."

"He is living here in DC, but you know that, don't you?" Chris intervened.

"Of course I know that." I raised my eyebrows.

"Why you are staying here in the hotel then?"

"Dave didn't ask us to stay at his place, and I don't want to intrude." I explained.

"You are so stubborn." Chris sighed.

I didn't answer anything to him, I just glared and went to my and Caitlin's bedroom to change my clothes. After I had done that I went back to livingroom, where Caitlin were just taking few steps with AJ holding her hands.

"Chris told me that she has taken few steps already." AJ said, when he saw my amused expression.

"Yeah, she has. But she still needs some help."

"That's obvious. And she is quite a cahtterbox already, although I don't understand a word she says." AJ grinned.

"Either do I." I smiled and then there was knock in our door.

Chris went to open the door and let Chris Benoit and Jay in. I went immediately to hug them both and admitted that I had missed them.

"I saw Dave just few minutes ago." Jay said watching me a bit strangely.

"I... I thought that he is staying at his own house..." I stammered.

"He is. But he came to see the guys from RAW, but I read between the lines, that person who he really wants to see is you, and Caitlin naturally." Jay said and added. "He is still here."

I guessed that it was some kind of command for me to go look for him, but I still hesitated.

"Tinnie, honey. You should go and see if you can find him. We'll keep eye for Caitlin." AJ stated.

Well, AJ has always said the things directly to my face, he doesn't bother to use any covered meanings in his words. But still I hesitated a little.

"I don't know..."

"Con, come on. Dave had been absolutely intolerable after you fight. You should think us too and resolve this thing." Benoit intervened. When I saw the expressions on faces of all four men, I just sighed, put my shoes on and opened the door. Before I left the room, I heard my brother saying to others.

"I can't understand from who she has inherited that stubborness."

I decided to let it go, though I feel like I and Chris are alike, sometimes we just can't admit that we are wrong and we can start a fight from the smallest things.

I got to the hall area of the hotel, when I saw Amy and Adam going to the elevator. I changed few words with them and Adam told that he had seen Dave on the bar. I went to that direction and when I got to the door, I saw Dave sitting in the bar in the same table with John, Maria, Shawn and Trish. At least it seemed for me that there was no hard feelings between Dave and John, actually they were both just laughing for something.

Shawn noticed me just before I got by their table and I guess he mentioned about my arrival to Dave, because he turned and locked eyes with me. I had to take a deep breath, because my heart was jumping up and down. I hadn't prepared for that kind of feeling, but I guess it was just natural. After all I did love him and we hadn't seen for ages, or at least I felt like it was ages.

"Hey guys." I said a little shyly, when I finally reached their table.

"Hey, Con." Everyone else except Dave said.

"Hey." I turned to the man, who I had been missing so much.

"How are you?" He asked watching still to my eyes.

"I'm alright." Then I did what I had to do. "Can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Sure." Dave said standing up and before we left the table, I saw John and Trish grinning at me, which I passed with wave of the hand.

"Can we go to your room?" Dave asked when we had gotten out of the bar.

"I doubt that. Chris and AJ are there with Caitlin. And when I left also Benoit and Jay were there."

"Alright. Then we can go out and sit there somewhere." Dave said. "How is Caitlin, by the way?"

"She is doing very well. She is learning to walk already." I said and I could heard the pride in my voice.

"That's good to hear. I hope that I'll see her today."

"You will." I said following him out to the garden of the hotel.

We found a bench and sat on it.

"I'm sorry..." We both started exactly same time.

"Go ahead." Dave smiled.

"I'm sorry that I was such a bitch on the phone. I do trust you, but I just heard that kind of rumours..." I started to explain fast.

"You know, there is nothing going on between me and Candice. We have strictly a working relationship." Dave looked me on the eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm just used in jumping to wrong conclusions." I sighed. "I hope you know, that I and John are just a friends."

"I do. It's just when Randy told me that you are really close with Cena, I got pissed."

"Randy told you that?" I watched him in amaze, why in the earth Randy had told him such a thing? After all, he was a very good friend to John and he should know that I wasn't fooling around with him.

"Yeah, he did. I shouldn't have believed him. When Chris told me that you two were friends, nothing else, I got to my senses."

"Chris? Do you mean our Chris?" I should have guessed, that my brother would meddle in this too.

"Actually I mean Benoit. And Jay told me the same things." Dave seemed a little amused, maybe he guessed that I was again planning to kill my brother.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Specially Jay seemed very concerned about our realtionship."

"He is a good friend." I said. "I guess Chris told him to talk to you." I still wasn't ready to believe that my brother had nothing to do with this.

"That you have to ask from them." Dave came really close to me and put his hand to my cheek. "So, are we cool?"

"Yeah, we are cool."

Then Dave kissed me so that I got almost breathless, that was one thing what I had been missing so much. When he pulled back, he smiled and took my hand.

"Shall we go back inside? I want to see Caitlin."

I couldn't say anthing, so I just nodded and stood up, then we went back inside. When we passed the entrance to hotel's bar, I remembered Maria.

"Can you wait a sec?" I turned to Dave, who just nodded and I went to see if Maria was still in the bar. I found her and whispered to her, that now she had the change to meet AJ. Like I had suspected, Maria stood up fast and followed me out of the bar. I saw the question in Dave's face and explained.

"I want to introduce Maria to AJ."

"Why?"

"Well, she wants to know him better, and..." I stopped in the middle of the sentence and turned to brunette, who had blushed a little.

"I like him." I saw that it wasn't easy for her to say it, but she did it anyway.

"You mean, you have a crush on him?" Dave grinned.

Maria just nodded.

"Good for you. AJ is a great guy." Dave said after he saw my expression. I guess he would have said something totally different, if I hadn't been present. But he knows that, if I hear a one bad word concerning AJ, there is hell to pay. I'm the only one, who is allowed to speak bad about him... And frankly those occasions are rare, when I have something bad to say about my best friend.


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks for reviews!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

When I got back to our room with Dave and Maria, I noticed that Benoit and Jay weren't there anymore. I have to give both, AJ and Chris credit for the fact, that they had already changed Caitlin to her nightdress, and my daughter did look very tired.

"So, you two made up?" Chris asked immediately when we entered the room.

"Yeah. It was just a big misunderstanding." Dave grinned.

"So I have been telling to this sister of mine, but did she listen to me? Of course not." Only then Chris seemed to noticed that there was a third person, who had entered the room. "Maria, what are you doing here?"

I have to tell you , that I actually understood, that the whole 'who's fooling around with who' thing was just a misunderstanding caused by nasty rumours, but Chris is Chris...

I made different faces and it made Chris to realize why the beautiful brunette was in our room.

"Ah, yes. Maybe I should introduce you two, I guess you haven't met yet." Chris grinned a little. "AJ, this beautiful brunette is Maria Kanellis. Maria, Allen Jones. Or AJ, like we all know him."

"I've seen you when I've watched RAW." AJ shaked hands with Maria. "Your character is... Hmmm... Interesting."

"Yeah, it is a bit naive..." Maria smiled and blushed slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Hmmm... I think I'll go see Jay..." Chris muttered directing towards the door.

I just smiled, because it was so obvious that he wanted to leave me and Dave alone with Caitlin. And the fact was, that Jay had been just in our room. AJ took also the hint and smiled to Maria.

"Do you want to come for coffee or something with me?"

"Sure." Maria smiled and followed AJ to door, where he turned back to me.

"Take all the time you need." With that I, Dave and Caitlin, who almost slept at Dave's lap already, were left in the room.

"I guess Chris and AJ want us to solve this once and for all." Dave grinned.

"You guess? I know it for sure, they are both so obvious." I giggled and took Caitlin from Dave.

"But first we have to get this little girl to bed."

Dave followed me to bedroom, where I put Caitlin to bed and she was asleep almost immediately. When we went back to living room, Dave sat on the couch and I decided to put my skinny ass - like Chris would say – to his lap.

"So. How are things really in RAW?" Dave said serious expression in his face.

"Well, I guess quite same. Except I miss you, Benoit and Jay enormously, and it's weird that Randy isn't around, but I'm doing fine." Then I sighed. "And I am good friend with John, but there isn't anything else. He is just a great guy and I love him, but I'm not **in **love with him."

"I know it now. John told me it also." Dave admitted.

"He is a great guy." I repeated. "Oh yeah, I have to tell you something... You know that our Chris and Steph McMahon have a... hmmm... Past."

Dave just nodded and I could see he got interested.

"Well, I catched them hugging in Chris' lockerroom and I got a bit worried. You see, I think Chris has still a crush on Steph and..."

"You are worried what Paul might do to him, if he hears about this." Dave ended my sentence.

"Yeah. That's basically it." I sighed. "Paul is now on leave and Steph isn't so often travelling with us, but still I can't be without worries."

"Chris is a big boy." Dave commented.

"I know that, but he doesn't always think with his head. Maybe it would be best that he doesn't resign, when his contract expires."

Chris' contract was indeed expiring soon and he had told me that he wasn't sure, if he would resign, because he needed a little break from WWE and he had his band, Fozzy. If he wouldn't resign he would have more time for his band also.

"He isn't sure about resigning?" Dave asked.

"No. Of course I hope that he does, RAW would be really boring place to work in without him and I'm used to him being around, but in the other hand I do understand him... He wants a break."

"I see. This travelling could get quite tiring, specially when you are constantly on road, like Chris has been." Dave stated.

"Yeah, it is. I know it by personal experience. But I would be missing him enormously, if he decides to quit." I sighed.

"But he is your brother. It isn't like you wouldn't see him at all." Dave stroke gently my arm when he said this.

"Yeah, he is, but still... It would be weird not having him around." I said.

"You get used to it."

"Maybe. And perhaps it would be good for me also, when I don't have to be constantly worried about him." I grinned now a little.

"Yeah, it would be nice break for you too." Dave laughed. "And you have a lot of friends in RAW anyway. If Chris quits, there is still people looking after you and Caitlin."

He had a good point there, there was still a lot of people taking care of me and my daughter in case Chris wouldn't be with us for long anymore.

We talked still about half an hour and before Dave left, he wanted to see say goodnight to Caitlin, so we went to my bedroom, where she was sleeping. We both watched her for a moment in silence and then Dave stroke gently her cheek without waking her. When we went back to livingroom, he turned to me.

"Would you like to come to my place for this night?"

Oh, how I wanted to do that, but...

"I don't think so. Or I do want, but I don't want to wake Caitlin..." Way to go, Con! You really know how to handle this kind of situations!

"You don't have to wake her. I'm sure Chris and AJ would look after her for this night and tomorrow morning."

"I know they would, but I don't know... I am really tired and I need the sleep." I said knowing that if I would go to Dave's place, I wouldn't get enough sleep.

"If you don't want to come..." He seemed a little disappointed.

"I do, believe me. But tomorrow is a busy day, for both of us. And I'm sure we'll see hours before the show actually starts."

"That's alright. You are actually right." Dave smiled weakly.

"Are you mad at me?" I watched him closely.

"Of course not. I know that you need the sleep, you do look very tired." Now he had that smile on his face, which I was used to see.

"See you tomorrow." I stretched to give him a kiss before he opened the door.

"Geez, Chris and AJ. How long have you been standing there?" Dave asked when he opened the door and we both saw my brother and AJ standing on the corridor.

"Not so long..." Chris said but I saw that he looked a little bored.

"Chris..." I said.

"Well, about fifteen minutes. AJ came few minutes after me." He grinned.

"Why didn't you come in?"

"We didn't want to intrude." AJ said.

"So you two morons decided to stand here in corridor?" Dave asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Who are you calling moron?" Chris snapped.

"You two." Dave said and couldn't keep straight face anymore and made also me to laugh, while Chris and AJ just glared at us.

"I don't see anything amusing in this." Chris stated when I and Dave tried hard to get ourselves serious again.

"I know, honey. But it is. Think about it; you two standing here in aisle waiting that you can go to your own room" I grinned.

"We didn't know what you two were doing. We didn't want to march in the middle of something." Now AJ was grinning also, so maybe he had found the funny side about it.

"Well, now you two can go to your room. I'm going home to have some sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day." Dave stated.

"Aren't you going with him?" Chris turned to me and I saw that he was a little surprised.

"Nope. We both need sleep and Caitlin is already sleeping and..." I rambled.

"I see." AJ grinned. "You think that you wouldn't have too much sleep if you'd go to Dave's..."

"Oh, shut up." I snorted. "So, how it went with Maria? Did you have nice time?" I watched my good friend, who clearly was a little surprised of my sudden change of subject.

"Well, yeah. She's a nice girl... But we were talking about you and Dave..." Clearly he didn't want to talk about Maria at that moment.

"Don't push her, Jones." Dave said seriously. "We'll see tomorrow and we made things clear. That should satisfy you two. It centainly does me and Con, and by the way this doesn't even concern you two."

"Tinnie is my sister and..." Chris started, but I decided to push him in our room.

"Let it go already. I'm tired and want to go to bed." I yawned.

AJ felt that it was also best to follow us to the room and before I closed the room door, I gave a tight hug to Dave.

"Sleep well and see you tomorrow."

"You too, honey." He smiled and turned to go.

Before I closed the door, I watched after him and I guess he sensed it, because just before he got to the elevator he turned to me and waved. I waved back and then I closed the door.

AJ and Chris were sitting on the couch and I sat between them turning to AJ.

"So, what do you really think of Maria?"

"Like I sad she's a nice girl... But you shouldn't get that kind of ideas on your head, that there will something romantic between us." Like I have said AJ knows me pretty well...

"I... I don't." I stammered, because frankly I got that kind of ideas on my head. "I just thought that you would look nice together and she likes you already, and..." I stood up fast, because the expression on AJ's face didn't promise anything good and then I backed couple of steps.

"She's right, AJ. Maria likes you." Chris grinned, he wasn't helping me at all.

"Bollocks." AJ snorted.

"She does." I assured him. "She told me herself."

"And you decided to hook us up?" AJ glared at me.

"Y...Yeah." I decided that it was time for me to retreat and I almost ran to my bedroom room. "Good night guys." Then I closed my bedroom room and started to undress quietly knowing that AJ wouldn't come to room, because Caitlin was sleeping and I knew he didn't want to wake her up.

When I had chanced my nightdress on, I lowered myself carefully on the bed next to my daugher, and before I fell asleep I thought that everything seemed to be fine in my life at last.


End file.
